Rainbow Flames in a World of Water!
by CrimsonClover26
Summary: What's Tsuna to do when she, Reborn and four of her Guardian's get transported to another world and end up on the ship of the future King Of Pirates! Join Tsuna and crew as she and the Guardians battle the Grand Line in order to find away home. (Fem tsuna) (possessive Guardian's) kick ass pirates and loads of humour. As the One Piece World could only be.
1. Chapter 1: Mafia meets Pirates

Chapter 1

I don't own one piece or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"TENTH!" Shouted Gokudera, running over to Tsunahime he wrapped his arms around the small girls waist lifting her into the air. Tsuna's soft feather like brown hair cascaded down her back where it ended at her waist even though it was tied up into a messy high ponytail, her choppy bangs that framed her heart shaped face fluttered in the wind as Gokudera spun her around. Tsunahime's pale blemish free skin turned a rosy red as he continued to spin her around.

"YOU DID IT YOU BEAT BYAKURAN! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT HIME-SAMA!" Gokudera continued to yell.

Their position was making Tsuna more and more flustered, "G-Gokudera-kun!" She stuttered, immediately Gokudera realised what he'd done in his moment of happiness and almost dropped her to the floor.

"For-forgive me Tenth," he said bowing over and over again.

"Stop it Gokudera-kun, it's fine ... really." Tsuna told him, he gave her a sheepish smile and she returned it with a rosy blush and smile of her own.

"HIME-CHAN! !" Yamamoto yelled enveloping her in his strong arms, hugs didn't make her flustered like being lifted by her waist so she returned his hug happily. "Wow you were amazing Hime." The friendly rain guardian praised, releasing her from the hug to pat her on the back.

"Oi, you baseball freak stay away from the Tenth!" Gokudera growled pulling Tsuna away from the black haired boy. "Don't keep her all to yourself Gokudera, Hime-chan belongs to everyone." Yamamoto laughed.

 _ **'What am I a toy.'**_ Tsuna thought sweatdropping.

"What what are you talking about baseball idiot. Me-me keep the Tenth to my self don't be ridiculous, and be more respectful when you call her name that's Sawada-sama to you." Gokudera spluttered, his face going beet red while he scolded Yamamoto.

Yamamoto childishly stuck out his toung, "Don't want to."

"Why you~!"

Tsunahime watched as her storm and rain Guardians argued with each other some more. . . Well Gokudera argued, Yamamoto just laughed the whole time. Tsuna felt a familiar weight on her head. "Well done Tsuna." The baby hitman reborn said, Patting her on the head with his small hand.

"I couldn't have done it without everyone giving me the courage to fight." Tsuna looked over at all the others they were all looking back at her, she smiled, "Let's all go home." She told them, Tsuna could feel the exhaustion from the battle with Byakuran creeping up on her and she just wanted to pass out when she was safely back in her own bed in her own time period.

A shiver suddenly shot down Tsuna's spine and her head whipped around to see the white haired Byakuran the bane of her existence. The man she would never forgive standing before them once again. "How are you still alive? You were hit directly with the X-Burner so how-"

"Look closely no-good Tsuna that's not Byakuran. It's a flame phantom an impression of consciousness left behind I'm the moment of his death." Reborn interrupted. Tsuna did as told and on closer inspection, Reborn was right. Byakuran wasn't corporal he was shimmering and slightly see through.

"So what do we do about it?" Asked Ryohei coming to a stop at Tsuna's side.

"Just leave it to fade away like the rest of him." Gokudera stated coldly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea though?" Yamamoto told him frowning at the shimmering spector. Gokudera opened his mouth to bite back a retort but no words left his lips. He conceded; the base ball freak had a point, he didn't know what would happen if they just left it alone, he looked over to Tsunahime. _**'Hime-sama hasn't got the energy for another battle with the Sky phantom and I don't want to admit it but we guardian's don't posses the strength to take him out.'**_ He looked down at his feet as his thoughts continued to race.

"If we just leave it alone it will eventually fade away into nothing." Reborn explained. Still on top of Tsuna's head.

The phantom looked Tsunahime directly in the eye and sneered. Instinctively her worn out sky flame burst into being and she lunged forward.

"NO!" She cried, but it was too late the phantom of Byakuran transformed into a gigantic blaze of Sky Flames pushing Tsuna back. The vector suddenly changed and instead of being pushed she was now being pulled towards the Flames, Tsuna managed to cracks open her orange eyes that's she'd closed to protect them from the harsh light of the Flames and what she saw made her tremble in fear. The Flames had somehow opened up a black hole and she was being pulled in fast.

"Help me!" Tsuna screamed.

"TENTH! !" Gokudera bellowed over the wind caused by the hole. He, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari dived forward after her. Gokudera caught her arms and pulled. Yamamoto, Hibari and Ryohei had grabbed on to Gokudera and had started to pull the boss and her right hand man back towards where the others had hidden behind a pillar.

"I'm getting sucked in." Reborn stated calmly, flying off Tsuna's head towards the gaping black hole. Tsuna quickly pulled her right arm out of Gokudera's hands and spun around to catch the baby hitman by the back of his suit jacket. Unfortunately with Tsuna's lunge to catch the baby it caused a chain reaction; Gokudera lost his footing causing hin to fall forward along with Tsuna. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Hibari followed right behind. And with nothing to hold in to and their feet off the ground, they all went hurtling towards the giant black hole of Sky Flames.

"Arrrrrrrrrgh! !" Four of the five Guardians exclaimed as the disappeared through the hole; that closed up immediately afterwards.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

Meanwhile on a ship-

"Yahoo! Next stop the Grandline!" Luffy bellowed thrusting his arms up into the air, jumping up and down on the figure head. They were almost there, one step closer to becoming King of pirates he couldn't wait just thinking about all the adventures they were going to have were making him tremble in excitement.

"Luffy get down before you fall into the sea again." Usopp he wasn't in the mood to go diving after his idiot captain who sank like a hammer in water.

"I'm fine~." Luffy muttered.

Suddenly out of nowhere the deck of the Merry burst in to pink coloured smoke engulfing the rest of the crew.

"...wha?... _cough_... WHAT'S HAPPENING."

"Arrrrrrrrrgh were under attack it's the marines, I'm too young to die!"

"Where did the smoke come from? What's the damage?"

 _"~Yawn~."_

"Get up Zoro!" Nami growled.

"What's going on out here~Whoa! What the hell! !"

Luffy, Usopp, Nami and Sanji exclaimed- Zoro just yawned as their loud shouting woke him up. As the smoke started to clear the crew who were now all gathered on deck, could make out five human shaped objects the smoke cleared fully and the human shaped objects were in fact people. Five teenagers and one baby. The teens were younger than themselves from what they could make out, all five of the unconscious teens; with the exception of the baby were dirty and scratched up almost like they'd been in some kind of battle.

Sanji being the smooth but not so subtle ladies man instantly gravitated towards the only female of the six, her long soft looking brown hair was spread out all over the deck of the floor half of it was tied up while the other half covered her face; shielding it from view. Sanji heard someone scoff behind him but he ignored them it was probably that idiot Marimo anyway. The girl was petite really petite she had a slim body and a small waist. Sanji could hear her light breathing, he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder to turn the girl over.

His fingers tips barely brushed her clothed shoulder before he was attacked-no kicked, he was kicked by one of the boys that were just a moment ago unconscious and sent flying backwards. Sanji caught himself and skidded across the deck, clutching at his stomach. That put Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp instantly on guard.

"Oi you bastard! Who, the hell! Do you think you are touching the Tenth?!" Gokudera snarled. the last thing he wanted to do was see some blond curly-browed weirdo with a perverted glint in his eyes, leering over the Tenth after being sucked through a black hole. Gokudera didn't know what was going on but he was certain of one thing and that was as worn out as he was he was prepared to face these people, by himself. If he had too, to protect Hime-sama.

"Who are you people? Where are we? Explain!" Gokudera fired off in rapid succession, never moving from his protective stance in front of Tsuna and by extension Reborn who the unconscious Sky had clutched to her chest. The other three could wake their backsides up and protect themselves Gokudera didn't feel like doing it.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy! The man who'll become King of pirates, nice to meet you~" Luffy pleasantly replied holding out his hand. He was then punched in the head by Nami.

"We're the ones who should be asking you that!" Nami rebuffed and in her annoyance taking a step closer to the silver haired storm guardian. Gokudera didn't see her as a threat but he wasn't letting any of them get too close.

"Stay back!" He growled whipping out a stick of dynamite. Nami froze and Zoro unsheathed one of his swords. Sanji lifted his right leg and took a drag of his cigarette, Luffy just laughed at them all and Usopp retreated a safe distance away behind the mast and tried to suppress his trembling.

"Look let's just calm down alright and talk about this." Nami sighed all the hostility in the air was giving her a headache.

"You want me to calm down so you can what? Attack me like that pervert tried to do to the Tenth. I don't think so!" Gokudera sneered at her. Thrusting his chin in the direction of Sanji.

"How dare you. I would never hurt her, all ladis are treasures gifted to us by the heavens!" Sanji shot back insulted.

"Tch, stupid love cook." Zoro muttered.

"What was that Marimo head!" Sanji snarled.

"What was that love cook, I'll cut you!" Zoro and Sanji continued to throw insults back and forth eventually they swapped words to fists. Gokudera stood there completely stunned, luffy and usopp were laughing and egging them on while Nami pulled at her hair. Watching them for a few moments Gokudera came to the conclusion that they were all idiots.

The noise from the fighting woke up the others. "Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna sleepily mumbled sitting up with the awake Reborn in her arms, her bell like voice instantly broke up the fighting Zoro and sanji and everyone's attention was directed at her.

Tears formed in Gokudera's eyes and he shot backwards and hugged her, "Tenth!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Nothing just glad that your okay." He said happily hugging her tighter.

"Nee~don't keep Tsuna all to yourself Gokudera." Yamamoto said taking Tsuna from Gokudera's arms and enveloping her in his own.

"Aaaaarh, let go of the Tenth! You baseball idiot...and that's Tsunahime-sama, to you!" Gokudera exclaimed trying to pull Tsuna back.

"Don't want to~" Yamamoto stuck out his toung.

"Why you-." Gokudera fell backwards after being kicked by a small foot.

"Stop pulling Tsuna~." Reborn ordered.

"Reborn-" Tsuna said relived.

"~It's annoying." He bluntly stated.

 _ **'That's why you kicked him!'**_ Tsuna mentally exclaimed.

"Amazing look at that baby it's wearing a suit."

Yamamoto and Tsuna's heads snapped up to look at Luffy just now realising there were other people who they didn't know. Tsuna jumped up off Yamamoto's lap and on to her feet. "I'm sorry were being really rude I'm Tsunahime... Who are you?" She sheepishly said bowing.

"That's fine, you guys are funny." Luffy laughed.

"No its not fine!" Usopp shouted. "How did you get on our ship. Are you marines? You better not try anything funny, I'll have you know I have a fleet of ten thousand men, they call me the amazing captain USOPP!"

"A- Amazing!" Gokudera stuttered.

Tsuna's eyes flashed orange like a live flame her hyper Intuition prickling. "That's a lie." She calmly replied her golden brown doe like orbs looking at him straight in the eye.

"She-she saw though it!" Usopp screamed.

"So you were trying to trick us, you sneaky bastard!" Gokudera shouted cracking his knuckle's.

Tsuna put her hand on Gokudera's chest and gently pushed him back. "Stop it Gokudera-kun." She scolded.

"But Tenth-"

"Are you disobeying your boss Gokudera?" Reborn interrupted, Gokudera clammed up immediately.

"Whoa we're, Extremely in the middle of the ocean!" Shouted Ryohei who was stood at the railing of the ship looking out to the vast blue ocean.

"Eeeeeeeh!" Yamamoto and Gokudera exclaimed.

"You mean where not in Japan any more?" Yamamoto said.

"Where the hell did that black hole bring us." Gokudera mused.

"I don't know anything about a black hole or a Japan, but you people popped up out of nowhere in a puff of smoke." Nami told them her tone serious.

Zoro yawned and rubbed his eyes. His back stiffened ay the oncoming killing intent his arm rose instinctively and he blocked the attack with one of his sheathed swords. "Oi what's the deal!" He exclaimed in shock catching everyone's attention.

"I'll bite you to death herbivore." The black haired teen said in a dull tone of voice. Hibari swung the tonfa in his right hand the one that wasn't being blocked by the sword towards Zoro's face. Zoro dived backwards and in mid back flip unsheathed his sword.

"Hibari!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Hibari was on him in an instant dodging the downward swipe of Zoro's sword, and roundhouse kicking him in the chest. Hibari went to lunge at him for a third time.

"STOP IT HIBARI!" Tsuna shouted her voice was deadly serious and she'd even forgotten the San, and it was over as quickly as it started Hibari instantly froze at her command, relaxed his stance and turned around to stand at Tsuna's side not saying anything.

"Why are you always so quick to attack?" Gokudera asked, Hibari just glanced his way and then shifted his eyes back to the crew.

Zoro picked himself up from the floor and rubbed his stomach that kid was strong really strong his kick reverberated deep down into his bones and Zoro didn't think he used his full strength either. Who was that kid? He wondered eyeing said boy, who was pointedly not looking in Zoro's direction.

"I belive introductions are in order." Reborn said calmly from where he was now on top of Tsuna's head and Patting it softly in praise at how she handled Hibari. Tsuna preened under the praise.

"Roronoa Zoro." His eyes never leaving Hibari.

"Gokudera Hayato." He said coolly.

Yamamoto laughed and waved. "Hi I'm Yamamoto Takeshi pleased to meet you."

"The names Nami." Her tone was even not giving anything away.

"I already introduced before but allow me to once again fully, I'm Sawada Tsunahime hello." She said politly, she then turned to face Zoro and bowed. "Please forgive my friends behaviour."

Zoro blushed bright red and waved his hands out in front of him. "I-It's fine really just forget it." Tsuna looked up and gave him a blinding smile that completely disarmed and embarrassed him.

"Cute!" Sanji absent mindlessly mumbled and glided over and took her hand in his as he said, "I am Sanji pleased to meet you fair lady." and leaned down to capture her creamy skin with his lips. Two centimetres from making contact with her skin something cold and metal was pressed against his forehead.

"What do you think your doing kid?" Reborn asked slowly in an eerily calm tone of voice that sent a chill down Mr Smooth's back and his blood run cold. Sanji looked up at the baby sitting on the mesmerising girl's head and gave him an uneasy smile.

"I was just being friendly to the little lady." Sanji told the intimidating baby in a shaky voice.

"You don't need skin to skin contact to be friendly boy." Reborn's tone didn't change as he stared Sanji down. Sanji took the hint and stepped back. Once reborn thought the player was at a safe distance his gun changed back into his green lizard Leon.

"AMAZING! He's got a shape shifting lizard and he talks like an adult. How can you talk and why do you wear a suit?" Luffy asked the excitement clear in his voice.

"It's because I'm a hitman." Reborn replied back to his normal self.

"Reborn~" Tsuna exclaimed in shock what was he doing telling them he was a hitman, they don't need to know.

"Cool! What's your name baby hitman?" Luffy asked stars in his eyes.

Reborn stood up on Tsuna's head and struck a pose, "I'm the home tutor hitman Reborn!"

"He's soooo cool!" Luffy and Usopp exclaimed.

They all looked at Ryohei.

"I guess it's my turn next. Extremely pleased to me you I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme!" He pumped his fists at his sides.

Tsuna glanced up at Hibari and gave him a no nonsense kind of look. Hibari glared at Tsuna and when it didn't work he huffed and introduced himself, "Hibari Kyoya." Was all he said-but Tsuna hadn't expected anything else.

"My turn, I'm Monkey D Luffy! The man who'll become the king of pirates!" Luffy smiled the the loose Straw on his hat fluttered in the wind.

"WHAT PIRATE KING!" Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei's eyes bulged in shock.

"You said that before, but I don't understand there's no such thing as the king of pirates are you people stupid?" Gokudera asked.

"Your the stupid ones, who doesn't know about the great age of pirates." Nami shot back insulted at being called stupid, how dare he lump her in with these fools.

All five Guardians and baby hitman stared at her blankly.

"You guys really don't know about Gold D Rodger or about One Piece do you? Just where in East Blue do you guys come from?"

"East Blue?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah you know east blue the ocean we're currently sailing in right now or are you from one of the other seas and just visiting~no wait that's doesn't explain how you appeared on our ship! You are marines aren't you." Usopp as used them for a second time.

Tsuna rose her hands shaking them, trying to calm the frantic boy down. "No where not but I think we're a long way from home."

"Yeah where in another world." Reborn clarified. Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"ANOTHER WORLD!"

"Tch!"

"EXTREME!"

"Ha ha ha, interesting."

"But that's not possible!" Gokudera spluttered.

"Ever since I woke up my Intuition was telling me that something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it, Reborn was spot on my Intuition was telling me that we've somehow ended up in another world." She told them all.

"But Tenth that's~" Gokudera started to say but Tsuna cut him off.

"Impossible, Gokudera-kun remember that the Mare rings could do~what Byakuran could do~" Tsuna trailed off.

Gokudera's eyes widened in realisation, "You mean how he could travel between parallel world's~Tenth are you saying that that flame phantom somehow transported us to this world." Tsuna just nodded her head.

"That makes lot of extreme sense." Ryohei said.

"Of course it does turf head, how could the Tenth be wrong." Gokudera nodded.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"What was that Octo head."

"You heard me."

They argued back and forth before Sanji interrupted them. "I'm not going to pretend like I know what your talking about but how about you come on inside and i'll make us all something to eat."

"Are you sure, I mean we wouldn't want to impose." Tsuna asked worriedly.

 **~Growl~**

Tsuna blushed bright red and rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. She and everyone else bust into giggles.

"It's fine, it looks like there's a storm brewing anyway let's go inside and you can tell us your story." Nami told Tsuna before turning around and walking in the direction of the kitchen.

One by one everyone followed Nami as she went through the door. The kitchen was small and looked at little dinghy but Tsuna could tell that is was loved, Sanji went straight to the stove and turned it on Tsuna would of offered to help if not for the fact that she burned everything she cooked.

"Tenth come sit over here." Gokudera said pointing to the space between himself and Yamamoto, she did.

"Why do you call her the Tenth when her names Tsunahime, right?" Usopp asked taking a seat in front on them.

"That's because Hime-sama is the boss." Gokudera gave him a look as to say don't question me.

"Yeah Tsuna-chan is the extreme boss." Ryohei exclaimed from the opposite side of Yamamoto, Hibari was leaning against the wall closest to the door.

"Boss of what." Nami asked interested in how the frail looking girl could become the boss of anyone.

"The Mafia." Reborn chirped up from where he was sat on the table.

"Re-Reborn I told you before I won't become the boss!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Your still saying that, I guess I still need to tutor that no good part of you way." Reborn said in resigned voice smirking.

"Mafia?" The pirates questioned.

From then everyone-apart from Hibari-took turns telling parts of the story of how they got involved with the Mafia all the way up to how they appeared on the crews ship, over the delicious meal that Sanji had cooked up the Guardians and Tsuna were amazed at how much Luffy could consume all the while still talking. They watched him in awe and slight disgust.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"Wow, that Byakuran was a real bastard." Sanji took a deep drag of his cigarette. "And Hime-chan was the one who beat him into ash, you guys were really put through the ringer weren't you." He said breathing out the smoke.

"Yeah but considering what could of extreamly happened I think we came out of it okay." Ryohei muttered shovelling more food into his mouth, he and Luffy were currently in the middle of an eating contest the reason being because Ryohei said it was extreme.

"What because being sucked into another world with no knowledge of how to get back is okay?" Gokudera's snappy rhetorical question earned a glare from Ryohei which he countered with one of his own.

"But where all still alive I count that as a home run." Yamamoto's jovial tone and words left Gokudera's retort dead on his lips.

Luffy who had remained unusually quiet throughout their entire story spoke up for the first time. "Why don't you all just join my crew then." Finishing off his food and winning the contest his tone was so nonchalant that he stumped even his own crewmates for a few moments.

"You can't just add people from other world's to the crew." Usopp back-peddled. "No offence, as the captain I can't allow a subordinate of mine to make these decisions." He gloated pointing at his chest and was answered by a firm chop to the head by Luffy.

"I'm the captain! And I want the weird aliens on my crew."

 _ **'Aliens?'**_ All the Guardians balked and sweatdropped at his term of phrase.

"Luffy-San~" Tsuna started to say.

Gokudera interrupted her, "We'll join your crew." He said calmly.

"What?!"

"Wait a minute Gokudera!"

"Gokudera-kun?!"

"Herbivore!"

"Yes I've we've got new nakama, let's part~"

"~But." Gokudera stopped him he wasn't finished, no one saw the smirk on Reborn's face, "Are you willing to give up the position of captain to the Tenth as the price of us joining you on your voyage?"

"What give up being the captain. NO WAY!" The stunned Luffy bellowed the last part, "I'm the one who'll become the king of pirates someday ME!"

"Well then forget it we won't join you." Gokudera calmly stated.

"No join my crew!"

"I don't know about these meat heads, but I refuse to acknowledge anyone but the Tenth as my boss, I will never follow your orders. My loyalty, soul and body all belong to the Tenth she is my reason for living and it's my dream to one day be a right hand man that she can be proud of." He finished the entire time he was looking right into Luffy's eyes his determination raged like a storm.

"Yeah the boss can't be anyone but Tsuna, it wouldn't be the same taking orders from someone else." Yamamoto said at times like this he became uncharacteristically serious.

"The small animal has a tendency to attract carnivores, so I have no desire to follow a herbivore such as your self." Translation; while ever I'm with Tsuna they'll always be strong opponents to fight so I won't follow someone I haven't acknowledged. Hibari stated.

"Yeah it has to be Tsuna-chan to thee extream!" Ryohei said.

"Guys." Tsuna had tears of happiness in her eyes and a sweat drop. _**'But I told you I don't want to be the boss!'**_ She thought her smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"So what do you say Strawhat boy." Asked Reborn.

"Fine then don't join." Luffy posted.

"Luffy don't push~Wait! You gave up that easy, even though you practically forced us into joining you!" Nami fumed in shock.

"That was too easy for Luffy." Usopp said leering at his out of character captain he didn't know why but a humble Luffy that listened to what people had say and respected their wishes was making his long nose sense tingle dangerously and he couldnt help but wonder who the hell was in front of him right now.

Luffy continued on, "But your going to need to go to the grandline, if you want to find a way back to your home planet the grandline's your best shot... Arrrrh but you don't have any of this world's money and you don't know how it runs-this world I mean. Also the only way to get to the grandline Is by ship and you don't have one, what are you going to do?" Luffy mused.

He watched as their expressions fell one by one as the realisation of just how bleak looking their future was, "But you know were on our way to the grandline right now. We have money, we also know how this world works all you'd have to do is come with us on our adventures not as crew members but as friends/guests and you could be that closer to finding your way home." He let the thought linger between them.

Meanwhile his crew figured out exactly what he was up to with his little speech.

Usopp hit his palm with his fist this was the Luffy they knew he wasn't giving up he just went about it another way, yes he was~.

 _ **'indirectly blackmailing them.'**_

 _ **'Blackmail.'**_

 _ **'That's defiently blackmail.'**_

 _ **'Well done captain although it pains me to see a lady being manipulated. Worst of all by an idiot like you, but I'll endure because it's for a good cause'**_ the last one was Sanji.

Tsuna looked to Reborn for guidance. "The decision is yours to make Tsuna as the boss."

Tsuna looked at all of her guardian's one by one and came to a decision if sailing with these friendly pirates got them home faster she'd sail with them to the end of the world, "Yeah we'll sail with you until we find away to return to our world."

"Yahoo! New nakama new nakama new naka~." Reborn spoke up. "So we haven't joined your crew just to clarify?"

"Yeah that's right your just our friend and where only taking you as far as your own world since our goals are both in the same direction over the red line and in to the mystery sea known as the grandline." Luffy explained.

"That's good that's how it needs to be, the sky can't be tied down under the will of another. A sky that's had its wings clipped by man loses its ability to protect and embrace all the other elements. A sky needs to be able to soar." Reborn's cryptic words only confused the strawhat crew yet it resonated deeply with the Guardians who all glanced at Tsuna who was staring at Reborn.

Nami broke the awkward tension filled silence that hung over them after Reborn's speed, "I think it's time that we all got some sleep Tsuna-chan follow me you can borrow some of my clothes since yours are all torn up." She said leading Tsuna towards her room.

"Wait woman where do you think your going with the Tenth?" Gokudera said resurfacing fron his thoughts and taking a step forward to stop them but was halted by Tsuna's hand on his chest. "Stop it Gokudera-kun all of you are beyond tired go get some rest and i'll see you I'm the morning ~yawn~" She rubbed her eyes and all the males thought 'adorable' at the same time.

"If that's what you wish for Tenth so be it, if you need me just shout and I'll come running." Gokudera didn't trust the shifty red head at all and he sent her a glare as a warning, Nami just rolled her eyes at the overprotective boy and sauntered out of the kitchen Tsuna with Reborn on her head following right behind her.

"Goodnight everyone." Tsuna bowed at the door.

"Goodnight Tenth~

~Tsuna-chan~

~Hime-chan~

~small animal~

~little lady~

~goodnight Tsuna-san~

~night~."

"That guy Gokudera is a real mother hen isn't he." Nami asked tsuna when the were in her room.

"Yeah but I love them all just the way that are." Tsuna smiled and got into the bed top and tailing with Nami who had given her an over sized shirt to act as a nighty and a pair of fresh socks to keep her toes warm during the night. Tsuna was eventually lulled to sleep by the ships soft swaying as the wind picked up speed the Storm that Nami spoke of coming in full throttle and bringing with it the Guardians first adventure with the strawhat pirates.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

Hope you liked the first chapter.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Apis and the new Adventure!

Chapter 2- Apis and the new Adventure .

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or Hitman Reborn.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"Here you go." Nami offered Tsuna a pair of brown shorts and a baby pink spaghetti strapped T-shirt and a pair of black pumps.

Tsuna took them great fully, happy to have clean clothes. "Thank you Nami." Tsuna was right in the middle of changing her top when her box weapon started to shake.

"What's that." Nami said picking up the orange box, Tsuna took the box from her hand still in just her shorts she hadn't put the top on yet.

Tsuna gave her a cheeky smile. "I'll show you, it's okay Natsu. I'll let you out right now." She said softly.

Tsuna brought up her hand with her sky ring and joined it with the circle hole in the middle of the box. The lids of the box flew open and out poured orange Flames. Nami screamed brought her hands up to protect her face and jumped back against the wall.

The flames dissipated and on the floor was a tiny lion cub with a mane of orange Flames that flickered and danced, it's tail also had a small orange flame at the end, it's eyes were orange and over its head was a metal visor.

"Gaooo!" The lion cub squeaked and hurriedly ran to hide behind Tsuna's legs after noticing Nami. Tsuna bent down and picked up the shy cub giving him reassuring pets.

"It's okay Natsu, Nami-sans a friend."

"Gao." He answered with a little more confidence looking at Nami.

"Cu-so cute!" Nami gushed running forward and reaching out a hand she froze. "Is it okay for me to~" Nami nodded at Natsu her hand twitched in midair she wanted to pet the cute little cub, she really wanted to pet him. So bad!

Tsuna did one better she held out Natsu and placed him into Nami's chest. Nami cradled the lion and fangirled he was so light in her arms and the Flames to her amazement didn't burn, he was warm, she nuzzled the cub to her cheek.

"Natsu's my partner." Tsuna said stroking Natsu under the chin.

"He's adorable."

"Gao~" Natsu purred.

The door to Nami's room burst open and in flew Usopp. "Nami what's the matter. What happened~ LION! Why!" He screamed.

Tsuna went bright red screamed,and ran behind Nami. "Get out you idiot Tsuna's still changing!" Nami threw a compass at Usopp hitting him square between the eyes.

"Wha? Oh. OH!" He said in realisation looking at Tsuna who's chest was bare as she only had her bra on, he caught sight of something on her side, but didn't get a good look when another thing hit him in the head knocking Usopp out the door. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He shouted all the way back up on to the deck.

"What are you sorry for?" Reborn asked after hearing him shout. Reborn was sat on top of Yamamoto's head drinking a cup of coffee. Yamamoto was sat at the table with the rest on the boys who all turned to look at him.

"It was because I-!" Usopp stopped himself, he remembered how threatening the baby became when Sanji tried to kiss Tsuna's hand what would he do if he found out that he saw her without a shirt on. NOOOOOO! He didn't want to die. "Oh~oh n-n-nothing. It's nothing arr ha hahahaha." He laughed nervously.

Reborn's eyes narrowed and Usopp flinched. "Okay then." Reborn said going back to his coffee. Usopp deflated and breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe.

Tsuna and Nami came through the door, Tsuna's face was still flushed and she couldn't look directly at Usopp who was also blushing. Natsu who was sitting comfortably in Nami's arms flinched when Luffy exclaimed sending half eaten food flying everywhere and jumped from Nami's arms into Tsuna's.

"A-A LION!"

"Oh you brought out Natsu, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. "Maybe we should brig out our partners to meet everyone?" He wondered absently.

"But a lion. Where did it come from?" Zoro asked.

All the Guardians held out their box weapons to show the pirates. "They come out of those tiny boxes?"

"I feel like I've read a manga about something similar to this before." Usopp muttered.

"We don't know how. But they were weapons from the future in our world, they came with us when we traveled to this world." Tsuna told them.

"Weapons?" Usopp asked looking at the tiny lion that was burying it's self into Tsuna's chest, "he sure doesn't look like a weapon. More like a cute hand warmer." He said giving Tsuna a sceptical look.

Tsuna smirked when Natsu roared out indignantly, Usopp jumped backwards. Natsu went back to hiding in Tsuna's chest again, she patted his head, "Don't underestimate him because of his size, he's saved my life more times than once."

"Oh I get it!" Luffy burst out.

"You do?" Gokudera asked him, maybe Luffy wasn't as much of an idiot as he first thought.

"Yeah...he's a mystery lion!" He said confidently.

Everyone sweatdropped. Gokudera was wrong, Luffy was an even bigger idiot than he first realized. "So do you guys have lions too. Let me see them!" Luffy begged.

"Only Tsuna has a lion to the extreme." Ryohei said bringing out his Box, "Meet my extreme partner Kangaryuu."

Out of the yellow box appeared a kangaroo, it's ears were alight with yellow Flames it was scarred from old battle wounds on its paws were dark blue boxing gloves and on its back were two turrets held in place by crisscrossing pieces of metal, "Isn't she extremely amazing."

 _ **'It's a girl!'**_ The Pirate crew blanched.

"Amazing!" Luffy exclaimed stars in his eyes, he lept up in front of Kangaryuu and held up his fists, "fight me!"

Kangaryuu's eyes flashed. Faster than Luffy could see she lashed out and sent him flying backwards right in to the unsuspecting Zoro who was in the corner dozing, luffy landed on Zoro elbowing him in the stomach before falling to the floor.

"So fast!" Sanji was awesome struck his cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"That hurt!" Cried Luffy cradling his cheek his nose bleeding.

"Are you extremely okay?" Ryohei returned Kangaryuu back to her box and ran over to the writhing Luffy.

Gokudera sympathised, Kangaryuu had kicked him before. He understood that pain. Tsuna ran over to the defeated captain, "Are you okay?" She asked fussing over him.

"I'm extremely sorry man Kangaryuu doesn't know how to hold back." Ryohei told Luffy pulling him to his feet.

"That's because you don't know how to hold back Ryohei." Reborn told him from Tsuna's head, "your box weapons are a reflection of yourselves, just like how Tsuna's Natsu is shy like Tsuna. Kangaryuu does everything with her full power, just like you do."

"But wait Luffy! Why did that hurt you!?" Zoro questioned after giving him a kick for the elbow to the stomach he received.

"Anyone would be hurt after taking a hit like that head on?" Yamamoto asked him confused.

"Yeah Luffy? You shouldn't have even felt a hit like that, your a rubber man for CRYING OUT LOUD!" Usopp shouted the last part.

"A rubber man?" Tsuna asked confused, looking at Usopp.

"Oh that's right, we never told you did we. That's right our idiot captain has the power of the Rubber devil fruit he's a rubber human." Nami walked over to Luffy and pulled on the the cheek that wasn't swollen stretching it beyond the limits of what was normal.

Tsuna went green, freaky. "I guess it's my turn." Gokudera said standing. Out of his Box Weapon can a small cat. It had large ears that had bright red Flames at the tips and on his tail, "Meet Uri." He introduced, Uri turned and bit Gokudera's outstretched hand.

"Dammit Uri!" He shouted in pain. Uri had white and red leopard coloured fur . Uri hissed at Gokudera and jumped into the arms of Tsuna knocking Natsu out of her arms and on to the table.

"Gao!" Natsu growled indignantly.

"URI!"

Uri huffed and nuzzled further into Tsuna purring contently. "Uri's personality is shaped just like you Gokudera. You don't like yourself so Uri doesn't like you. You love Hime-chan and get jealous when other people touch her. Uri loves Hime-chan and doesn't like Natsu, because he wants all of her attention to himself just like you~." Yamamoto laughed.

"Wha! Shut up baseball freak! I don't love the Tenth ahhh!" Gokudera flinched and turned to Tsuna who just blinked at his desperate expression completely oblivious, "Not that I don't love you Tenth. I do. No wait! I mean I don't love you that way your my boss how could I. No what I mean is~" he trailed off rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone burst out laughing. "What!? It's not funny. Stop!" They continued to laugh for a few minutes more before calming down.

"Gokudera's got a Tsuna-complex." Usopp sniggered .

"Shut up long nose!" Gokudera sneered.

"What was that you bastard! Wanna fight!" Usopp snarled.

"Bring it speed bump face!"

"Shut up Octo head!"

"Dammit, my hair doesn't look like an octopus!" They continued to throw insults back and forth and then started scuffling and was ignored by everyone in favor of watching Yamamoto.

Yamamoto introduced his Box Weapon the Akita Jirou and the swallow Kojirou. Zoro became really interested when Yamamoto showed them the three swords that were made out of blue flames, he told Zoro about how Jirou used one of the swords to fight with him and how Kojirou was used to make his techniques more powerful.

Hibari took out his Box without complaints and showed them all his spiky purple hedgehog Roll. Hibari didn't explain anything just returned him to his Box and left the kitchen and went out on to the deck.

The day went on any everyone found some thing to do to amuse themselves.

"Nami~ Aren't we at the Grand Line yet?" Luffy moaned he was sat on the figure head of the ship his special place.

Nami sighed. "We only left Lougetown a couple of days ago. It's going to take a few more before we get to the Grand Line, just be patient okay."

"Okay~"

"What makes the Grand Line different than the other seas you've told us about?" Tsuna asked Nami from where she was sitting comfortably on the railing of the ship, both she and Reborn were sipping on delicious drinks that Sanji had given them. When he told her to relax and not worry about doing any work around the ship. Tsuna pouted and protested, she told him that they may not be crewmates but they were going to pull their weight nonetheless, Sanji just gave her a small smile. Called her cute and offered her the drink. Sanji told her that he couldn't allow a delicate flower such as herself to do gorilla work. In the same breath, he turned to Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei and told them that they better get to work and not just lay on their arse's all day.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

Yamamoto and Ryohei happily obliged the late stating that it world be 'extremely' uncool of them to just expect to get a free ride. Gokudera grumbled something about curly eyebrowed perverts. Tsuna didn't know why she again, tried to tell him that she would pull her weight as well, but Gokudera had reminded her that she was still recovering from the battle with Byakuran and scolded her lightly about how she shouldn't push herself all the time and to leave it to them for once.

Sanji didn't even try to order Hibari or Reborn into working he thought that trying get Hibari to do anything would result in a long staring contest ending in him getting bitten to death by the volatile teen so he didn't waste his time and avoided that route.

Reborn he'd rationalized in his head was a baby and obviously couldn't do the work, but in actual fact he hadn't gotten over the incident from the day before and was terrified of the infant and had nervously addressed him as 'Reborn-sama' when he gave him his drink, Sanji wasn't a coward by any means but that suit wearing curly sideburns kid was dangerous.

"The Grand Line Is the sea that separates the other four along with the calm belt, not only is it considered one the most dangerous sea. But it's also never been fully explored." Nami paused, "the end of the Grand Line Is where the late pirate king the man who started the great age of pirates Gold D Rodger left the treasure known as One Piece, it's said that whomever retrieves One Piece will become the next pirate king."

"I'll be the one to be the pirate king!" Luffy exclaimed. Tsuna took a few minuets to digest their words.

"You should learn from him Tsuna." Reborn said quietly, "that boy has both resolve and the confidence to back it up." Tsuna knew that she could sense it ever since she met him with her hyper Intuition. Monkey. was a man destined for great things.

"I think you can do it." All of her guardian's that were on deck snapped their heads in her direction at her claim, "You'll defiantly become the king of pirates one day!" She beamed at him and her eyes sparked orange for a split second no one seemed to notice this except Reborn.

"Of course I will." Luffy returned her smile with one of his own.

Gokudera walked up and stood at Tsuna's side. "Why do you want to be the pirate king anyway, is it for the fame?"

Luffy looked him straight in the eye. "The Pirate King is the freest man in the world, I also made a promise to shanks." He took off his hat and held it out in front, "the owner of this Straw Hat to return it to him when I became pirate king." Respect blossomed for Luffy in Gokudera's eyes, the captain was an idiot that was a irrefutable fact but Luffy had the same magnetic aura and the feeling that their were more to him than meets the eye the same aura and feeling as the Tenth and in that aspect Gokudera could respect him. Gokudera knew that they'd only met him not even 24 hours ago but he couldn't help but feel that they got incredibly lucky that it was this man's ship they appeared on and not someone else's.

"Hey guys Usopp can see an extremely huge flock of birds off the starboard side." Ryohei shouted down from up in the crows nest with Usopp. Who, when Tsuna looked up was still looking through the telescope,

"Birds." Luffy asked.

"Yeah and they seem to be flying around something in the water but its extremely far away and we can't make out what it is. What do you guys extremely think?" Ryohei continued to shout down.

Tsuna looked at Luffy. "Maybe it's a fish?" He mused.

"Or a rowboat?" Gokudera offered.

"I read once in a book at school that sea birds flock around large schools of fish." Tsuna said.

"If we get some I could make us all sushi as thanks for helping us get home." Yamamoto said rolling up his sleeves.

"That's right! The sushi at Yamamoto's family shop are the best, its delicious." Tsuna praised.

"Well, whatever it is. I think we should find out." Reborn said, "Tsuna go get it." He got down from her lap and turned to her.

"Eh, but Reborn~" Tsuna whined.

"I'll get it!" Shouted Luffy he jumped off the figure head and clenched his fist Luffy spun his arm around. "GOMU GOMU NO NET CATCH!" He yelled, thrusting his right arm forward sending it out over the railing and out over the sea, it stretched and stretched before twanging, Luffy had caught something. "Oh it's big. Sushi~ sushi~ I'm gonna eat some sushi~." Luffy sang as his arm contracted and started to spring back.

"That is some extremely awesome stretching!" Ryohei yelled pumping his fists in the air.

"Amazing!" Gokudera gakwed.

"Whoopi! Nice catch Luffy!" Usopp praised.

Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna still thought the stretching was kinda creepy but she had it admit it was useful. The shape grew bigger and bigger as it came closer but it wasn't a fish that luffy had caught Tsuna realized, it was a little girl.

"Hey! Watch where your swinging your arm Luffy." Sanji said, him and Yamamoto getting out of the way of the oncoming arm. Tsuna launched forward and took the passed out girl from Luffy's hand as it flew past. The arm didn't stop, but kept going? Hibari jumped over the arm easily. Where it proceeded to crash into the sleeping Zoro sending him flying overboard.

"Ah! Sorry Zoro." Luffy said not sounding that sorry at all.

"YOU IDIOT WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING YOU ALMOST HIT TSUNA~CHAN/ THE TENTH!" Sanji and Gokudera bellowed at Luffy, sparing Zoro no thought as Usopp reeled him back on board.

"It's a little girl." Tsuna told them.

"What so it wasn't a fish, maybe a mermaid~ ah but where's her webbing?" Luffy asked.

"Mermaids exist in this world!" Gokudera said shocked.

"Yes they do, and of course she's not a mermaid you idiot!" Usopp bopped Luffy on the head.

"But why would a little girl be on a rowboat in the middle of the ocean?" Reborn asked rhetorically.

"Maybe she wanted to go fishing?" Luffy said.

"Stop it with the fish already that's not it!" Usopp hit him again.

"Only an idiot would go sailing in that storm." Nami told them staring intently at the unconscious girl in Tsuna's arms.

"Let's go inside and wait for her to wake up. There's no point standing here wondering about her reasons when we can just ask her when she's awake." Reborn told them. They all nodded and retreated to the kitchen once again.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna was just replacing the wet cloth on the girls head when she sprung awake with a start, head butting Tsuna and knocking her to the floor.

"OUCH!" They both cried clutching their foreheads.

"Tenth!/Hime-chan are you okay?" Yamamoto and Gokudera exclaimed rushing over to her.

"I'm-I'm fine." Tsuna told them her forehead red, she had the beginnings of are headache forming.

"Well I guess anyone who can make as much noise as you, can't be too worse for wears." Nami directed at the girl. She glanced at Tsuna who just nodded that she was okay.

"I bet your hungry, just stay right there and I'll whip something right up." Sanji called over his shoulder from the small stove.

"What's your name?" Tsuna asked her.

The girl frowned. "Before asking a person's name you should state your own first." Tsuna blushed at being scolded by a child even though she's scolded by Reborn who's a baby on a regular basis.

Nami chuckled at her. "I'm Nami. The girl who's been tenting to you the one who you head butted is called Tsuna but you can call her Hime-chan the baby in her lap is Reborn-chan. The guy on her right the one with the glare on his face Is Gokudera."

"Oi woman." Gokudera growled.

Nami continued as if he'd never said anything. "The smiley guy on her left is Yamamoto. The cook is called Sanji. Across from me the big nosed man is Usopp. The guy next to him is Ryohei~"

"Extremely pleased to make your acquaintance!" Ryohei exclaimed, making the girl jump.

"~the scary guy with the green hair~"

"Shut up!"

"~is Zoro. The good looking scary guy next to the green one is Hibari-kun and the last one is~"

"I'm Luffy the captain of this pirate crew." He smiled. The girls jaw hit the ground and she froze in place with a look of terror. "Where heading to the Grand Line."

"What's extremely wrong." Ryohei asked but got no reply.

"Hello~" Luffy called but the girl still didn't budge, "She's not answering." He said.

"I think she's frozen." Yamamoto said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What should we do?" Tsuna asked worriedly looking around at everyone.

"I'll think about it tomorrow." Luffy brushed off.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

Leaving the terrified girl in the kitchen until tomorrow didn't sit well with Tsuna, so when she thought Reborn and Nami were asleep she kept back up on to the deck and into the kitchen. The little girl had the blanket they'd given her wrapped around her tightly and she was trembling. Tsuna placed her hand on the girls shoulder and the girl practically jumped a mile in the air and shot backwards.

"You, you come to finish me off pirate!" The girl trembled.

Tsuna looked at her shocked. "No of course not I just came to see how you were doing." She said softly.

"Why you scared I'll run off or something." The girl accused glaring at her.

Tsuna smiled. "No I didn't think that, you know you don't need to be afraid of anyone on this ship~ except maybe Hibari but he scares me too. No one is going to hurt you."

"Don't lie pirate!" The girl spat.

"I'm not lying." Tsuna told her sternly, "and I'm not a pirate either, and neither are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Nii-san~ I mean Ryohei and Hibari-san. Me and my friends just happened to get into a little trouble out in the ocean, like you and the pirates of this ship offered to help us and have been nothing but kind."

"You mean they won't sell me." The girl asked looking down at her hands.

Tsuna smiled at the girl put her finger under her chin and lifted up her head so she was looking at her in the eye. "They won't I promise." There was some thing about Tsuna and the girl decided to trust her for now anyway.

"Aren't you going to ask for my name?" The girl asked.

"You tell me your name when your ready, okay." Tsuna told her. Just then the girls stomach grumbled loudly.

"Why don't we see if there's anything to eat, I'm sure Sanji won't mind." Well Tsuna hoped anyway.

The girl took Tsuna's outstretched hand and got up. As they came upon the fridge something fell to the floor followed by a loud snapping sound that reverberated through the whole kitchen causing both girls to scream and fall to the floor in fright. The light flicked on and there stood Sanji a scowl on his face, directed at Luffy who was stuck in a huge rat trap.

"You at it again Luffy. How many times do I have to tell you." Sanji sighed he spotted the two girls. "What were you doing Hime-chan?" He asked Tsuna helping her to her feet.

The door open door and in rushed Gokudera. "Tenth are you okay?" Gokudera asked stepping on luffy to get to Tsuna and brushing Sanji's hands off of her in one smooth move.

"I'm fine." Tsuna said she turned to look at the girl who was hiding behind her legs clutching at the large shirt she was wearing. The same one she was wearing the night before. "The little girl was hungry so I wanted to see if there was anything left from lunch."

"There's never any leftovers, not with this glutton." Sanji said bopping Luffy on the head. Luffy who had managed to get himself out of the trap was sat at the table. "Take a seat and i'll make you something." He said to the trio.

The food that Sanji cooked looked delicious and Luffy was already on to his forth bowl of soup. But the girl hadn't taken one bite. "I haven't poisoned it or put anything weird into it if that's what your thinking." Sanji told the girl.

But still she wouldn't eat. So Tsuna picked up a spoon. The girl watched as Tsuna dipped it in the soup and brought it to her lips. "It's really good." Tsuna reassured the girl who was still clutching at her shirt even while they were sitting down.

"Stupid kid making the Tenth her taste tester. Who does she think she is!" Gokudera grumbled but was silenced by a look from Tsuna.

The girl pursed her lips. "It's fine if you don't want it I'll have it." Luffy said reaching for her bowl of soup. The girl snatched it out of his hands and gulped it down.

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed happily, "I've never tasted something this good before!"

"Of course I picked Sanji as our cook personally." Luffy said gloating. Tsuna smiled, giggling.

The door to the kitchen opened and the others all came in. "I guess you won this bet Reborn-chan." Nami said handing Reborn some kind of money.

"Re-Reborn what did you bet?" Tsuna asked but she already had an idea of what it might be.

"I bet how long it would take for you to get up and go see the girl. I bet two hours, Nami bet three." Reborn said.

"Don't bet on stuff like that!" Tsuna scolded him embarrassed about her own predictability.

"I thought you were going to sell me but Hime-neechan told me you wouldn't~"

"Oi, don't call the Tenth's name so intimately kid!" Gokudera burst out.

"~and I believed Nee-chan." The girl continued as if Gokudera hadn't spoken.

"OI!"

"Hahaha, I'm glad to see your coming around and talking now." Yamamoto laughed. Patting the girl on the head and taking a seat.

"Your eating to the extreme again Luffy." Ryohei sweatdropped at the many empty dishes.

"Eeeh~ but I didn't have enough to eat at lunch."

"You ate two whole pots!" Usopp told him.

"Really?~ I-I can't remember~" Luffy said airily.

"So do you still think that we're the scary as you thought were earlier?" Reborn asked her from his position on Yamamoto's shoulder he jumped and landed cleanly on the table.

"No I don't think your scary anymore." The girl smiled.

"We cant really blame you for assuming we were bad. Most pirates are." Zoro told her sitting down against the wall.

"Yeah who wouldn't be afraid of a mug like yours." Usopp said bluntly tugging on Zoro's cheek.

They scuffled with each other in the corner before being separated by Nami's fist. "Knock it off you two!" She growled.

Tsuna chuckled nervously. "Where's Hibari?" She asked just now noticing that her cloud guardian wasn't with them.

"Oh Hibari-san. He's up in the crows nest sleeping." Usopp told her.

"Why?"

"He said something about crowding?" Sanji told her.

Tsuna's left eye twitched, that was Hibari to a tee.

"There's more if you'd like some." Sanji told the girl.

"Isn't that great." Tsuna said softly to the girl smiling at her.

The girl smiled. "MORE PLEASE!" She exclaimed.

"Right away, madam." Sanji bowed.

"Me too~" Luffy chirped up.

"DO IT YOURSELF, BASTARD!" Sanji snarled.

"Meanie~" Luffy whined.

Everyone laughed.

Hours went by and the crew was once again ready for bed. Tsuna rose from her seat to go to bed when a small hand stopped her.

"Will you stay with me?" The girl asked.

Tsuna thought for a moment. "Yeah I'll stay with you." She told her.

"Me too Tenth I'll-" Gokudera was pulled back by Yamamoto he had a scary smile on his face.

"No you won't Gokudera, you can't sleep with the girls."

Gokudera's whole face went ruby red, "No, I. That's not!" He stutters as he was led out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight." Tsuna called out to them. They said goodnight back and the door closed.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

Tsuna was in Nami's room getting dressed, she'd just finished tying her hair in loose low hanging pigtails.

 **'BOO~M!'**

The ship shook and Tsuna had to grab the desk in order to stay standing. Once her balance returned she ran upstairs and on to the deck. "What was that!"

Smoke was coming out of the kitchen and the girl walked out in a daze, "Are you okay?" Tsuna ran over steadying the girl.

"I-I'm fine."

"What the heck were you doing in there?" Gokudera asked from Tsuna's right.

"I just wanted to make everyone breakfast as thanks for saving me." The girl said shyly twiddling her thumbs.

"It sounded more like you blew up breakfast ahhgh-!" Ryohei jabbed Gokudera in the side.

"I bet it tastes extremely good!" He exclaimed leading the girl in the direction of the kitchen, "I bet Octo-head wants an extreme helping."

"Who you calling Octo-head. Turf top."

Tsuna sweatdropped, those two never change.

"Everyone breakfast is ready." The girl shouted over her shoulder.

"OOOh, food can't wait~" Luffy said with gusto. Jumping up on to the upper deck and charging into the kitchen.

"What the hell kind of food explodes? Zoro said sheepishly.

Tsuna chuckled. "We'll just have to go and find out." She walked up the stairs and Hibari, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Zoro following behind her.

The food she prepared couldn't really be called food at all. Whatever ingredients had been used Tsuna didn't know, the black crispy crunchy looking dish was giving off a pong that made Tsuna's eyes water, she really didn't want to eat it.

"Eheheeh. So you made it all by yourself?" Nami tentively asked.

"Yep all by myself." The girl beamed her bandaged face glowing proudly.

"I-It has a rather extremely unique appearance." Ryohei said lamely his usual gusto gone.

"Time to eat~" Luffy sang.

"On top of saving me, your also feeding me. From now on you can I'll do anything you need me to do." She said. The kitchen units behind her was also burnt back along with the cooking utensils which were beyond the point of saving, a porthole was cracked.

"That's so kind, thank you." Nami's strained voice shook slightly.

"Are you sure this is edible?~OW!" Tsuna and Nami stamped on Zoro's feet and glared at him.

"Be quiet Zoro-san." Tsuna scolded.

While Zoro's mouth was open from his gasp of pain. Nami seized the opportunity and shoved the burnt food into his open mouth. "Shut up and eat it already!" Nami snapped his jaw shut and Zoro fell backwards clutching at his throat, his face turned the colour blue and Tsuna thought he would start frothing at the mouth any time now.

"But seriously, do you think this is okay to eat?" Usopp voiced he was glaring at the food like it was going to spring to life and attack him, it wouldn't of surprised them if it had.

"Whaddaya mean, this Is delicious?" Luffy said around a mouthful of food.

"There you are, I'm sure it only looks bad." Sanji said eating a fork full.

Tsuna noticed that Reborn wasn't going to eat. "You try it as well Reborn."

"I can't eat solids I'm a baby." He replied in a overly innocent voice.

 _ **'LIAR!'**_ Tsuna mentally shouted, he just didn't want to eat the blackened food. She narrowed her eyes at his innocent expression but didn't say anything.

"If you say so." Gokudera muttered everyone took a bite at the same time. It happened in a flash, everyone's face went bright red, they screamed and scrambled for any kind of liquid they could get their hands on to put out the raging flames in their mouths.

"Was it really that bad?" The girl asked down trodden. She took a bite and her face too went bright red. "Whoa~! So spicy. What happened did I use too much seasoning?!"

"I don't think that's the only problem." Gokudera muttered picking some of the black gunk out if his teeth.

"Mar mar~ you tried your best and that's all that matters." Yamamoto said his voice scratchy and strained but still every light and friendly.

"Hey, this girl put her heart and soul in to making this food so don't you dare leave a crumb!" Sanji warned them.

The boys made noises of protests.

"SHUT UP! Don't waste this girls kindness. This girls..." Sanji paused, "oh, by the way what's your name?" He asked the girl.

The girl looked to Tsuna who just gave her a small smile. The girl smiled back and then looked around at everyone. "Apis! My name is Apis!"

Tsuna laughed. "Nice to meet you formally Apis!" Apis laughed back and nodded her head.

"You too Nee-chan!"

"Apis-chan put her heart in to this food! Plus, I won't allow anyone to waste food!"

He walked around to Nami and Tsuna. "Don't worry ladies, I'll make you something to eat later." Sanji whispered patting them lightly on the shoulder.

"Thank you." They whispered back.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at cooking... but I wanted to be helpful!" Apis said looking a little sad.

"It's okay you tried your hardest to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed smiling brightly.

"That's right those feeling are more than enough for us to see your appreciation." Tsuna told Apis patting her on the head.

"Leave the cooking to me." Sanji said laying his hand on his chest, "there are plenty of other things we need help with around here-"

 **'BANG!'**

Everyone's head whipped around to look at Hibari who had remained quiet the whole time, he set his empty plate down on the table and stood up. "Thank you for the food." He muttered to Apis before leaving the kitchen silently to no doubt return to the crows nest which he seemed to have claimed as his own.

"See I told you it was good!" Luffy said.

 _ **'Hibari-san is strong in more ways than one.'**_ Tsuna thought sweatdropping.

"I want BBQ next. I haven't had it in a while." Luffy mused, everyone sweatdropped.

After the dishes had been cleared away, everyone was just sitting around relaxing when Nami spoke up. "Say, why we're you drifting on the sea, Apis?"

"Yeah it was really dangerous, you know. You could of died." Tsuna lightly scolded Apis reminded her of Lambo and I-pin she shuddered at the thought of them being stranded in a row boat in the middle of a storm like that.

"I escaped from a Navy ship..." Apis said.

"A Navy ship." Usopp asked.

"...during the stormy night three days ago..." Apis continued.

"In that small boat in a storm like that... your more reckless than Gokudera."

"Shut up!" Said person growled at Yamamoto.

"So what did you do in the first place?" Zoro asked her.

"Why does she have to of done something." Gokudera said.

"She had to escape, which means she wasn't on their ship as a guest. But then the Navy would go after every little villain." Zoro replied.

"What does the Navy have to do with it." Gokudera asked.

"Oh that's right you don't know. Sorry, so the Navy are part of the world government. It's their job to catch pirates and villains."

"Oh so their like this world's police force." Yamamoto clarified.

"That would make a lot of sense to the extreme !" Ryohei said, "from what you've us this world is mainly made up of water with millions of little Islands dotted all over to the extreme. So it makes more sense to have a sea faring navy as the dominant point of authority on bad guys than an extreme landlubbering police force." He speculated bringing out his inner sailor.

"Well done turf head didn't know you had the brains for a detailed thought like that." Gokudera sneered.

"Why you~"

"~But that still doesn't explain why they would be after you!" Reborn said cutting Ryohei off.

Gokudera leaned back in his chair and scoffed. "The government's are the same in every world, their all corrupt. Who's to say. The government from this world might get its kicks from kidnapping little kids." He had a board expression on his face, "all's I'm saying is theirs two sides to every coin and when a government spouts off things like 'justice'." He said making quotation marks with his fingers, "if you look deep enough you'll find that their definition of justice and ours are completely different, after all governments only protect their own interests, not the people's that's just a front to make them look good so that people will do what they ask." That gave everyone alot to think about.

Tsuna spoke up. "Apis-chan I don't think your a bad girl. So would it be okay if you told us all why the Navy is after you."

"I never did bad things Nee-chan I swear!..." Apis said staring at her hands.

"I know." Tsuna told her and she did her Intuition told her that Apis wasn't lying but that instead Apis was going to need help with something, but first she needed to tell them why they were after her in order for them to offer their assistance.

"...but I can't tell you all the reason why..." She trailed off.

"What's with that." Usopp complained.

Sanji turned around from where he was washing the dishes. "What's the big deal. She must have her reasons."

Tsuna agreed with him. There was no point in pushing Apis she was just staring to trust them all, if they pushed her she would just close herself off and they'd never be able to help her. Yes the bast thing to do would be to let her tell them in her own time. "That's true, can you at least tell us where it is you live." Tsuna asked.

"What? Oh, yes... I'm from warship Island." Apis told them .

"Warship Island?" Nami questioned.

"Do you know it looks?" Yamamoto inquired.

"No I'll check it out." Nami told him.

"Why is it called Warship Island?" Luffy asked.

"It's because the shape of the island looks exactly like a Warship." Apis said.

"Oh, that's interesting." Luffy said.

"Ahh!" Nami exclaimed. "This is the one!" She pointed to a small island on the map in front of her.

"What's the redline?" Tsuna said tracing her hand over the words on the map.

"Is that the formation of rock that separates the Grand Line from the other seas. It got its name because apparently the rock it's self is red." Usopp told her repeating what he'd heard before from Nami.

"I see." Tsuna muttered.

"It's cool right?" Luffy said a huge smile on his face, "Beyond those rocks lies the sea that the pirate king once sailed. I can't wait to see it!" He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"So where not that far from the Grand Line." Zoro said looking at the island Nami was pointing at.

"That's right. We're around here right now, so it's not that far." Nami explained pointing to a part of the map that was even close to the redline than the island.

"What do you wanna do?" Nami asked Apis.

"What?" Apis look up confused.

"Do you want to go back to Warship island?" Nami clarified, "if we keep sailing like this we are going to enter the Grand Line."

"You were nice enough to save me and I feel bad burdening you further... but I want to go back to the island! I'm sorry. I'm selfish, aren't I?" Apis apologized . "If you hand me to a ship heading west on your way if possible, I'll work things out on my own."

"There's no way a pirate ship can get close to another ship so easily." Scoffed Nami.

Apis sighed. "Yeah, your right."

There was a pause. "But since it's not totally out of our way and we're not really in a hurry- wait!" Nami exclaimed turning to Tsuna, "I forgot that you want to go home and you probably don't want any delays!"

Tsuna didn't even hesitate, "We'll take you home Apis. I have a feeling that finding a way back is going to take a long time anyway so don't worry about it we said we'd go on your adventures until we found a way back." Tsuna smiled, "This is just the first of many we're going to have."

"What about the rest of you?" Nami said.

"I'm fine with whatever Hime-chan, extremely decides." Ryohei exclaimed pumping his fists.

"Why not sounds like fun." Was Yamamoto's jovial reply.

"It's the Tenth's decision, what ever the boss decides it's the job of the right hand man to follow." Gokudera simply replied.

"Your the boss Tsuna, your words are the law." Reborn said from where he'd commandeered Luffy Straw Hat covered head.

"Doesn't matter either way to me. What should write do captain?" Nami said everyone looked at Luffy.

"Yeah that's fine with me." He smiled.

Usopp from his right said. "The Grand Line isn't that far away, either, so..." He trailed off.

"I see so the island looks like a war ship, huh?" Luffy asked no one in particular .

"Looks to me like everyone's made up their minds." Sanji told Apis.

"Really?! Are you really going to stop by Warship island for me?!" Tsuna nodded at her.

"We'll make sure you get home safely." Tsuna said.

"Yeah." Luffy also said.

Apis jumped to her feet and threw her hands in the air. "All right! Thank you Luffy, everyone! All right! All right! I'm so happy!"

They all laughed at her infectious happiness.

"Thank you very much! Thank you! Thank you very much, everyone!" She continued to chant, "to show my appreciation, I'll prepare lots of dishes everyday!"

"No, that won't be necessary." Said everyone at the same time.

"Why not?" Luffy questioned confused.

The door to the kitchen opened and Hibari walked in, "Oi herbivores, there's ships approaching from the rear." He said and walked back out. The door slammed shut and Nami rushed out along with everyone else.

"What!"

When Nami's skin hit the air outside she immediately thought that something wasn't right. "I wonder what this feeling is..."

Tsuna was feeling something as well but it wasn't weather related something bad was approaching. Something with less than good intentions.

"THA-THAT'S A NAVY SHIP!" Usopp screamed trying to run back into the kitchen to take cover but Gokudera and Zoro stopped him.

"Stay and fight if we have to Usopp." Zoro told him.

"Or if you don't feel like fighting, I'll have you become a meat shield in order to protect the Tenth." Gokudera was half joking when he said this but the look Usopp gave him told him that he hadn't seen the funny side.

"That's not just one or two ships, either." Yamamoto said.

"But what's a fleet like that doing here?" Tsuna said watching as the huge ships came closer and close.

"What? What? What's going on?"Luffy asked the captain oblivious to their dire situation.

Apis flinched.

"Are they after my head?" Luffy wondered.

"But you haven't been a pirate for long so why would they be extremely after you?" Ryohei asked him.

"Luffy's got a 30 million British bounty on his head."

"30 MILLION!- wait how much Is 30 million, what's the exchange rate of this world?" Gokudera asked.

"30 million is alot especially for a rookie from the east blue and it's his first so that makes it even more of a big deal- Oh~why couldn't my captain of been weak and had no presence about him~" Usopp whined.

"Usopp-san calm down." Tsuna tried to comfort him but to no avail.

"Calm down! Calm down! How can I calm down!? Where all gonna die!" Usopp screamed clutching at Tsuna's shoulders and was immediately smacked head first into the floor by Gokudera.

"Stop clinging to the Tenth! You crybaby!" He maneuvered Tsuna so she was far away from the despairing sniper, who was oozing snot and tears all over the floor of the main deck.

"There's too many!" Nami said utterly shocked.

"It means that they need that many to capture me, right? I'm amazing aren't I?" Luffy gloated.

"What? Why do you look so happy?!" Nami snarled.

Sanji watched as Apis inched further and further backwards. "Hm...? What's wrong?"

"Those ships belong to Branch 8!" Apis told them. Tsuna immediately knew what she was going to say next. "I escaped from them! What am I going to do?" Apis fretted.

"Who are they?" Hibari asked Tsuna.

"Oh that's right, you didn't here about the Navy and the world government . Their-"

"I don't want their whole history just tell me whether or not their prey."

"Considering Luffy and his crew are helping us out find a way home-" Hibari's expression grew darker, "Yes! Yes their prey." She stuttered and watched as he smirked sending a chill down her spine and walked off again.

"Ugh! They're firing at us!" The newly revived Usopp bellowed half way up the railers.

The cannons crashed into the surrounding sea making the ship lurch from one side to the other. "HIME-CHAN!" Yamamoto shouted grabbing hold of Tsuna when the sea spray blocked her vision and she nearly fell over board.

A voice came from the Navy ships. Attention pirate ship! Stop the ship immediately! Those were warning shots. The next shots will hit your ship!"

"There's no way we'll extremely stop!" Ryohei bellowed to the ships.

Usopp who had been thinking the same thing went drip white when Ryohei yelled it and so loud too. "Ahh! Ryohei-kun not so loud they might hear you!" He whisper shouted at him.

"But that's the extreme point?" Ryohei replied confused.

"What are we gonna do Luffy?" Zoro asked him calmly. "If you wanna take them on I'm with you."

"Me too, I'll bite them to death." Hibari said.

"Okay let's do it." Agreed Luffy.

Usopp sprang on them. "Ahhh! W-wait a sec! Why are you guys always like this?! What the heck are you gonna-" He stuttered.

"Apis, go to the cabin down stairs." Sanji said letting go of her.

"O-okay."

"We'll make a raid on them." Zoro told Usopp.

"Wha-Are you an idiot!" Usopp screeched.

"Shut up cowardly herbivore. I'll bite you to death." Hibari said menacingly raising one of his tonfas threateningly.

"D-d-do it the Navy's going to k-kill us all anyway." Usopp stuttered terrified of Hibari.

Luffy laughed. "Don't worry Usopp we'll kick all their arse's!" Luffy raised his fist in front of his face.

"You can't!" Usopp ordered.

"We're not saying you have to come. Back us up with the cannon." Zoro told him.

"What? So I'm staying on this ship? Okay leave it to me! Okay leave it to me! Have a saft trip!" Usopp waved at them a relived look on his face. Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei who'd all just watched what unfolded sweatdropped.

"Maybe I should tutor him a little, I'll have that cowardly nature of his beat out in no time." Reborn muttered cocking his gun a glint in his eyes that Tsuna recognized a mile off.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Tsuna told him pushing the gun down from where it was trained on Usopp.

"I guess your right." Leon changed back in to a lizard and Tsuna let out a sigh of relief.

"Apis what's the matter Sanji told you to go hide?" Tsuna asked her kneeling down and covering her slightly.

"He said also wind is coming." Apis said. "A strong winds is..."

"Zoro, Ryohei lean the sail towards the south! Usopp, Sanji-kun and Yamamoto-kun, right rudder full!" Nami ordered.

"What?" Usopp asked confused by her urgency.

"Hurry up!" She snapped.

"O-okay."

"Yes Nami-san!"

"Nami what's going on?" Tsuna asked her.

"A gust is coming. We'll ride it out of here. If we fight them head on, we'll lose no matter how good we are." Nami explained to Tsuna.

"We came take them though..." Luffy muttered from behind Nami.

Tsuna stared down at Apis. How had she known before Nami-someone who'd she spent most of her life dedicated to navigating and analysing weather. It was almost like animal instinct and she said 'he' who was 'he'?

Just like Nami said a huge gust of wind blew through all the ships causing Tsuna's pigtails to whip out behind her in the breeze.

The wing caught in the sails and the ship was thrust forward zooming right away from the Navy ships and leaving them in the sea foam. "Whoa! This is fast! This is a good wind." Luffy hollered from where he was leaning over the railing.

"Look at that Luffy! The Navy's falling behind!" Usopp happily exclaimed.

"Whoa!"

"Ha! You guys're slow turtles!" Usopp mocked.

"Hahhaha! The Navy isn't following us!" Usopp laughed dancing around the main deck. "Did captain Usopp scare the pants off of them?"

"Amazing, amazing just what you would expect from our navigator." Praised Luffy.

"Well done Nami." Tsuna congratulated hugging her.

"I can't believe you knew about the wind before hand!" Sanji said stunned.

"Good work woman." Gokudera said.

"That was some extremely good thinking!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Haha that was really cool." Laughed Yamamoto.

"Well, it was like an instinct, though." Nami said soaking up all the praise.

"Good job herbivore." Even Hibari praised.

"Well then let's get straight to Warship Island." Luffy said.

"Really!" Apis exclaimed.

"Yeah, really." Luffy replied.

"Okay then! To Warship Island, let's..."

"GO!" Everyone shouted.

"What's the matter Zoro-san?" Tsuna asked standing to his right.

"Yeah what'd the matter with you. You've had a serious look on your face for a while." Nami tag teamed.

"Well I hope it's just my imagination." He told them.

"What is?" They asked.

"I feel like the ship hasn't been moving at all for a while now."

Nami just stared at him. "What?" The sail was completely limp it wasn't fluttering even slightly. "Come to think of it, the sail isn't catching any wind at all... ... ...AHHH! !" She screamed.

"Nami what's wrong...?" Tsuna panicked.

"Nami...?"

"Nami-san...?"

"Woman...?"

"What's the extreme problem...?"

"Dammit!... we've accidently entered the calm belt!" Nami screeched.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

End of chapter 2: Apis and the new adventure.

Next chapter- Chapter 3: Encounter, creatures straight out of Fairy tales.

So what did you think.

Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think.

A special thanks to all who followed and added this story to their favourites.


	3. Chapter 3:Creatures Out of Fairy tales!

Chapter 3: Encounter, Creatures Straight out of Fairy tales!

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

Last time-

"I feel like the ship hasn't been moving at all for a while now."

Nami just stared at him. "What?" The sail was completely limp it wasn't fluttering even slightly. "Come to think of it, the sail isn't catching any wind at all... ... ...AHHH! !" She screamed.

"Nami what's wrong...?" Tsuna panicked.

"Nami...?"

"Nami-san...?"

"Woman...?"

"What's the extreme problem...?"

"Dammit!... we've accidently entered the calm belt!" Nami screeched.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"Calm belt?" Tsuna questioned.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"Calm belt! It's an area of the sea where nothing moves a muscle!" Nami cried.

"Nami grew her muscles?" Luffy said.

"Idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed he understood what Nami was saying and they were in big trouble.

A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine, her Intuition telling her that something was wrong. Something big. The ship started to bob up and down even though there were no waves.

"What was that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Earthquake? On the sea?" Sanji said.

"You guys enough chit chat!" Nami snapped. "Fold the sails and start paddling! Put the ship back on to its earlier path!" She ordered.

"Yes, Nami-san~!" Sanji swooned.

"What're you panicking about? Paddling? This is a sailboat." Zoro asked confused.

"He's right. Why do we need to go back to those extremely uncool marines? Won't they just capture us?" Ryohei was at a loss as to why the red head was acting the way she was.

Nami didn't answer his questions just snapped at them again. "Just to do what I say! We're in big trouble!"

"Well, the sea is quiet." Luffy said.

"That's the problem though isn't it Woman, the sea shouldn't be this quiet. There's no wind." Gokudera said to Nami.

"Yeah that's right." Nami confirmed.

"But can't we just wait for the wind to pick back up?" Usopp asked.

"All right! Fine I'll explain it for you all! Listen up! Since we rushed and ran away we came further south than we planned!"

There was a pause.

"So does that mean where in the Grand Line?" Luffy asked.

"Yahoo!" Usopp celebrated dancing around the deck.

Nami screamed. " If it was that easy, **anyone** could enter!"

Nami brought the map out that they were looking at earlier in the day everyone huddled around. "Look. The Grand Line Is running between two sea areas!~" She pointed out a blue stipe of the map labeled 'Grand Line' it was flanked by two greenish stripes labeled 'Calm Belt' on either side.

The more and more Nami explained, the more and more Tsuna's Intuition warned her of an impending danger. The problem was however she didn't know where it was going to come from, the completely calm sea offered excellent visibility in all directions for miles so absolutely nothing could sneak up on them. Tsuna thought that maybe her Intuition was still buzzing from their encounter with the Navy.

"~do you get it! The area on both sides of it are called the Calm Belt. The reason is unknown but in these areas, there's no wind and no current. They're in an area of the sea with complete calm." Nami paused and took a breath, "sailboats run by catching winds, so it's an extremely dangerous area, indeed, a fatal area, for them!" She exclaimed.

The gravity of the situation dawned on them all. They'd stranded themselves on a sea that doesn't move. "Luffy do you get it!?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. At least that we're in trouble." He replied.

"Yeah extreme trouble." Ryohei exclaimed.

"No wonder there hasn't been any wind." Zoro said in realisation.

"We cant do anything if the ship won't move." Gokudera told them.

"We can just wait until the winds come again." Luffy stupidly said not understanding a word of what Nami just explained.

"Like the woman just said, the wind never blows here. It-will-never-come!" Gokudera said emphasizing the last part slowly so the dumb captain could grasp that they were in hot water.

"But that's not all." Nami said to Gokudera, "There's another reason that people call this area dangerous! In this area..." The once calm sea started to erupt it was line dozens of underwater volcanos were going off at the same time.

"What another earthquake!?" Zoro exclaimed.

"What's going on!" Usopp cried.

"Something is coming this way!" Apis and Tsuna exclaimed. The sea under the boat and the surrounding area bloated and we're like mountain's made of water before the beasts beneath the broke through the surface. Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"Here they are!" Nami screamed.

"This isn't good." Reborn stated calmly.

"YOU think!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"SEA MONSTERS!" The Guardians screamed.

"What's wrong with this world it's like an RPG game and a Fairy tale smushed together!" Gokudera whined. The ship Merry Go slipped down the head of a huge black and white sea monster and came to a stop on its nose.

"Their huge!" Luffy shouted stating the obvious.

Everyone was frozen in terror. "The calm belt is the nest of the sea kings. More over the ones here are super huge!" Nami muttered crying. "They're another reason why people can't cross the calm belt." Nami was clutching at the mast for dear life.

"What're we going to do now?" Sanji said standing completely still.

"F-for the time being, no one move, after a while they'll go back into the sea and we'll paddle the hell out if here!" Zoro ordered in a strained voice.

"I-I could blow them all up!" Gokudera exclaimed whipping out several sticks of dynamite, "They don't call me Gokudera Hayato the human bomb because of my personality, just you wait Tenth. I'll have these beasts blown to bits and us all back on windy sea in no time!" He smiled and lit the dynamite.

Tsuna furiously shook her head. "Don't do it you idiot! You'll kill us all!" Usopp whisper shouted grabbing Gokudera's hands and trying to pry the dynamite from them.

"Don't get in the way of me impressing the Tenth!" Gokudera growled trying to shove Usopp off.

"Find ways to impress her when our lives aren't on the line!" Usopp said.

"Stop it you too!" Nami snarled.

Usopp sprang and Gokudera fell to the ground. The dynamite slipped out of Gokudera's hands and into the air. Both boys lept to their feet and tried to catch the Bombs but they flew over the railings and down towards the sea kings. Everyone's breath hitched as they waited for the explosions that would spell their doom. It didn't come.

Ussop turned from where he was leaning over the railing and looked ant them all giving them a a nervous smile. "Eh eh hahaha, maybe the fell in the ocean an-"

 **'-BOOOOOOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!'**

One by one the Bombs went off thunderous explosions shock the air causing the ship to tremble. Ringing the dinner bell and signaling their death. Before everything returned to being deadly quiet.

They waited.

And waited.

And they waited, for any reactions from the sea kings but their was none. "Maybe they didn't here the explosions." Tsuna said hopefully.

"I'll go see." Luffy said walking over towards the railing of the ship and perring over. "Nothings coming u-" a sea kings Head shot up,

"-AHHHHHHHH! A FROG! A FROG IS COMING!" He screamed. The yellow frog lept out of the water and at the black and white sea king that the ship was on. Said sea king on reflex moved backwards.

Apis lost her footing and tripped she rolled over the deck and off the ship. Beore anyone could react, plummeting downwards by the force of gravity towards the frog sea kings open mouth.

Go "APIS!" Tsuna screamed.

"Oh no!" Luffy exclaimed stretching out his arm after the falling girl. He caught her just as the frog snapped it's jaws shut and it fell back into the water.

Apis swung in the air just like when Luffy had first caught her. "Y-your arm is stretching!" Apis gasped. "Luffy have you eaten a devils fruit!?"

"Yeah that's right!" He shouted back.

Tsuna's eyes never left Apis while she was still in the air. "Luffy! Stretch your arm downwards again!" Apis called to him.

"Hey, hey Luffy what are you doing!?" Usopp exclaimed.

"I don't know?" He replied.

"Bring her back up Luffy it's dangerous!" Tsuna yelled at him.

"Apis watch out!" Nami shouted as Apis came upon the snout of the sea kings they were on, Apis disappeared within its nostril.

And sprung back out again holding what looked like a nose hair. "What did she just do?" Zoro asked afraid to know the answer.

"She pulled his nose hair." Luffy said calmly.

"Hold on a sec...!" Usopp whined.

"If you do that..." Nami started to say.

Sanji finished off her sentence. "He's going to sneeze!" He exclaimed.

Luffy's arm contracted and Apis swung back to the ship. Zoro caught her, falling down from the impact.

"Why did she bring back the extreme nose hair!?" Ryohei exclaimed watching it land on the deck, bounce and fall overboard.

Tsuna went green and could feel her lunch making a return visit. "Disgusting!" She exclaimed a shiver running down her spine.

"That's a huge nose hair!" Luffy muttered. "All right we're going back!" Luffy cheered. The sea king sneezed and the ship rocketed forward, back the direction they came.

"What~!?" Everyone screamed when they were thrown into the air.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed trying to swim through the air to get to Tsuna, who couldn't help but burst into laughter at his ridiculous display.

The ship skipped across the water like and pebble over the surface of a lake. "Do it some other way!" Everyone exclaimed. Tsuna was still laughing.

"Amazing! I feel like where flying!" Luffy shouted.

"Idiot! We are flying!" Usopp gasped in terror as they made their decent.

Tsuna shielded her face from the sea water that drenched them when they landed. "Looks like where back into the windy sea." Tsuna said.

"Ahhh...I thought I was a goner." Usopp moaned. Tsuna patted his back in comfort.

"We were lucky." She told him, "if the sea king had sneezed and shot us the other way we'd be dead."

"Good job." Luffy praised Apis.

"Yep!" She said proudly giving him the thumbs up.

"You'd better wash your hands clean of sea king snot before you touch anything." Gokudera said keeping his distance. Apis blushed and stared down at her hands.

"Okay unfurl the sails!" Luffy shouted merrily. "Our destination is of course. Warship Island!"

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"We cant see anything." Usopp complained.

"Well we can see the fog." Luffy piped up.

"Apis, is it really around here?" Tsuna questioned they'd been in the fog for a while now and hadn't seen anything remotely like an Island let alone one that was shaped like a Warship.

"Not sure. " Apis said flatly.

" "Not sure?" You..." Gokudera and Ussop moaned.

Yamamoto laughed. "No point stressing. We'll get their eventually."

"Yamamoto's right stop whining like babies." Reborn told them in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Speak for your self 'babyee'~" Usopp muttered but was silenced by Reborn's glare.

"It should be close by." Nami told them.

"That's our Nami-san!" Sanji swooned.

"You sure know your stuff." Luffy said from his place on the figure head.

"I bet everyone's really happy and relived to when they see you safe and sound Apis." Tsuna told her leaning backwards on to the railing on the ship.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see grandpa and everyone." She exclaimed.

"Ah...! Look!" Apis gasped pointing to the approaching shape in the fog.

"Huh!?"

The dark shape grew more pronounced and larger the closer they got. "Oh! It's a sailboat! It's huge!" Luffy said in a bubbly voice.

"Look here you..." Sanji said.

"The word "Huge" doesn't even begin to describe it." Zoro calmly stated.

"How about extremely huge!" Ryohei exclaimed trying to be helpful.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"All you did was add the word 'extremely'." Gokudera scoffed.

"But it is, to the extreme!?" Ryohei shot back not getting what Gokudera was telling him at all.

"No that's not what-"

"How about extremely gigantic, instead?" Tsuna offered talking over Gokudera and nipping the oncoming argument in the bud before it could start.

"I like it! Extremely gigantic sailboat!" Luffy said.

"Yeah that's extremely cool!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"No!" Nami snapped.

"That's Warship Island." Apis told them all, "It's shaped like a warship, so it's called Warship Island."

"Wow amazing." Tsuna said in a breathy voice as the fog cleared and they got a clear look at the island for the first time. The ship sailed in to the docks and Zoro dropped the anchor. Sanji dropped the ladders and one by one everyone claimed down.

And we're greeted by village men baring Spears. Tsuna was shocked at all the hostility in the air, pirated really were feared and hated.

"Hi I'm home." Apis greeted all the villagers.

"Why are you coming out of a pirate ship?" One of the villagers asked the hostility in the air evaporated when they saw Apis and was replaced by confusion, "What's going on?"

"Say, you guys..." Luffy said, immediately the villagers guards were back up.

"Wh-what?!" A man asked hesitantly.

"Is there a BBQ restaurant on this island?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Huh?" The villagers were completely baffled and didn't know what to make of the boy in the Straw Hat, "Wh-what's with this guy?"

"Listen! They're pirates, but their good ones." Apis explained she really wanted everyone to be friends.

"-Are there really good pirates?"

"-Yes!" Apis shot back.

Tsuna stepped forward and placed a hand on Apis's shoulder. "Forgive us if we scared you, we didn't mean to. But we promised Apis that we would bring her home." She said giving them a dazzling smile.

 _ **'I have a bad feeling about that smile.'**_ Zoro thought sweatdropping.

 _ **'Cu-cute!'**_ All the villagers swooned so edible had to cover their noses because of unforseen leakages.

"Yeah, your a good pirate. Of course you are how could you not be, we totally forgive you~" the villagers all had dopey smiles on their faces. A look which Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei didn't like. They moved in front of Tsuna and gave the villagers smiles that didn't really reach their eyes, it was a silent warning between to keep their distance.

After being glared at by the mafiso's they sobered up somewhat they still kept sneaking glances at Tsuna now and then and we're one by one glared at by the Guardians.

"Weren't you taken by the Navy in the first place Apis?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah but I managed to escape. And then these guys. Luffy, Hime-neechan and everyone else saved me!" She told them.

Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah." Luffy said.

"What did you do Apis?" The villagers started to question, "We don't know why but the Navy was looking for you."

"You should stay away from your home. They're still around."

"What am I going to do?" Apis fretted she couldn't go back home, the Navy was after her. This was becoming a real problem.

"We'd like to help, but...they're pirates, right?" The village man said reluctantly. Tsuna understood, they wanted to help the child but was afraid of what the Navy might do to them if they got involved with both Apis and pirates. It was selfish but they had to think about their own families first.

"Ahh, what should we do?" Apis pondered.

"Like she said, we're good pirates." Ussop defended.

"Apis!" Someone called. The crowed made way for an old man. Tsuna assumed he was the elder of the village, "come to my house!" He invited.

"Who's that?" Nami asked.

"Don't know." Luffy replied.

"Probably the village elder." Tsuna said.

"Grandpa Bokuden!" Apis exclaimed running up to the aging old and and embracing him in a hug.

Grandpa Bokuden laughed in relief. "I'm glad your safe. Thank you for saving Apis. How about this? I'd like to throw a small welcome party for you."

"Is your place a BBQ restaurant?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"It's not a BBQ restaurant, but Grandpa Bokuden makes the best pork buns on the whole island." Apis explained to Luffy.

"Alright let's go!" Luffy exclaimed.

"We'll go then." Zoro said.

Tsuna went to follow behind everyone, but froze miss step her hyper Intuition was buzzing she looked up at the mountain. She was sure she heard it, a voice-no a fleeting whisper at the back of her head she felt such a feeling of longing from the voice that she almost forgot about all the others and was going to shoot up the mountain to find the owner of that voice.

When Apis saw Tsuna staring up at the mountain she panicked so quickly she ran over to the dazed girl and pulled on her top. "Nee-chan come on we're going to get left behind." She tried to cover up the wavering of her voice. She didn't want to deceive Tsuna but she wasn't ready to tell them she most precious secret yet.

"A voice up in the mountains~" Tsuna said in a daze. Apis flinched, how did she know!?

"Tsuna?" Reborn said breaking Tsuna from what ever trance she was in.

"I'm sorry what?" Tsuna asked.

"Everything okay Tenth?" Gokudera worried.

"I'm fine, just a little tired I think. It's been a long day~" Tsuna stared at Apis when she gave a out a big sigh of relief. The simple action causing Tsuna to become suspicious of the little girl. She'd been hiding some right from the beginning at first Tsuna was going to wait for Apis to open up to them, but she was starting to think that whatever the girl was hiding it had something to do on with this island or something or someone who was on this island.

"Hurry up slow poke Tsuna." Reborn ordered from Gokudera's shoulder.

"Coming, let's go Apis!" She said taking hold of the little girls hand.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

Grandpa Bokuden put the last of the pork pun into the steamer. "There, the preparations are finished. Wait for a little while."

"Cool!" Luffy said in an animated voice.

"Whoa! Smells extremely good!" Ryohei shouted.

"I can't wait to taste them." Tsuna said happily.

"I bet their delicious." Usopp said taking a whiff of the meaty smell.

"How long do they take to cook." Yamamoto asked interested.

"Hm? Well... maybe about 4-5 hours..." Grandpa Bokuden mused.

"What?!" Tsuna, luffy, Usopp and Ryohei all exclaimed.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"Ah, I'm starving." Luffy moaned from the living area on the old man's house.

"Luffy don't talk about starving. Your making me think about it too~" Tsuna whined from his right her stomach growled she didn't realise just how hungry she was until now.

Tsuna decided to distract her self with conversation. "Bokuden-San, why is the Navy after Apis? Do you have any idea." Though Tsuna felt like the old man didn't know and whatever Apis was hiding was also related as to why the Navy was after her.

The old man turned to Apis and asked. "Apis! Do you have any idea?"

"Not at all!" Apis chirped back innocently.

"You said there was a reason but you didn't want to tell." Nami reminded Apis.

"Oh that!" Apis said as if she'd forgotten all about it, but Tsuna thought otherwise, "I lied."

No her saying her lied was the actual lie that's what Tsuna's Intuition was shouting at her.

"What?" Usopp said mildly shocked.

"Then none at all." Grandpa Bokuden said flatly.

"None at all?!" Usopp spluttered.

"Really, there's nothing on this island. Nothing but an old legend." Bokuden said.

The part about the legend piqued Tsuna's curiosity. "Legend?" Zoro questioned.

Bokuden explained. "The residents of this island are said to be descendants of lost island people who prospered, but sank into the sea tens of thousands of years ago~"

"Here he goes again, huh~" Apis sighed from Luffy's right where she was sat on a storage chest that was up against the wall.

"~on lost island, there lived dragons called the Millennial Dragons. The bones of those dragons are called Dragonite ..." Bokuden rose to his feet and walked over to light a fuel burner, "It's said to be the elixir of immortality."

"But a legend like that is no reason for the Navy to get involved." Sanji said.

"That's right!" Usopp backed up, "why is the Navy doing this in the first place?"

"That's the thing I don't get." Nami said.

"Doesn't this legend hold some kind of clue or something?" Reborn asked.

"To begin with, the first king of lost island was Iscardunk. Now, king Poke porter had three children. The oldest son was BokeHontas, the second son was BokeBonboko, and the third son was BokeBokepon~"

Apis sneaked past Luffy and Tsuna she smushed at them and left the room. Tsuna didn't think anything of it she just thought that Apis was going to the bathroom and didn't want the old man to know she was leaving during his story.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"~Now the 317th king Ingeimongri III's son~" Bokuden's story had gone been longer than anyone had first thought at some point Tsuna had fallen asleep along with Luffy and had her head on his shoulder. Gokudera had silently fumed about the position but didn't want to disturb the Tenth when she was tired so settled for beating Luffy up once she was awake.

Luffy abruptly rose to his feet sending Tsuna into the floor. She a woke startled and a little disorientated until she realized where she was, still in the old man's house she looked up to Luffy. "What are you doing?"

"I gotta take a leak." He muttered still half asleep. Tsuna's face went bright red and she shooed him away.

Tsuna glanced around the room but could see Apis, she should have been back ages ago so why? Tsuna got to her feet and walked to the door. "Where do you think your going small animal?" Hibari asked, shocking Tsuna to the core. She hadn't noticed that he was sat near the entrance.

"I'm just going to stretch my legs a little." He told him innocently, it wasn't a complete lie in order to find where Apis had gone to she had to use her legs, so there was the stretching.

"Do you want me to come with you Tenth?" Gokudera whispered.

"No you stay here and tell me how the story ends." She whispered back.

Tsuna snook out the door and walked down the path leading to where the pork buns were being steamed when she heard rustling of leaves coming from her right. She saw Apis with a big sack just as they disappeared through the bushes.

Tsuna followed the trail the sack had made and brushed aside the branches to reveal a gap between two rocks, it was big enough for Tsuna to squeeze through. So she did. On the other side of the hole was a path that lead up the mountain. Tsuna caught sight of the sack being pulled along she ran up to Apis and clutched the sack making Apis topple on to her backside she let out a squeak.

"What!?" Apis exclaimed.

"What are you doing Apis, going up the mountain when its dark and the Navy's still after you?!" Tsuna scolded.

"N-nothing! Go back!" Apis shouted trying to pull the sack out of Tsuna's hand.

"Don't lie!" Tsuna thundered. Apis jumped she'd never heard Tsuna raise her voice before and it startled her into silence. "You know you can trust me right?" Tsuna asked her voice back to its gentle tone.

Apis pursed her lips, sighed and nodded. "I trust you. But I won't tell you! You won't believe me if I did~!" She exclaimed.

Tsuna was just about to say something when Apis continued. "~I'll show you instead." Tsuna thought that. That was okay so she nodded and motioned for Apis to lead the way.

"Do you want help with the sack? What's in it anyway?" Tsuna asked as the claimed up the mountain.

"No I'm fine. It's the pork buns Grandpa Bokuden made." Apis said.

"You mean the ones everyone was supposed to share?" Tsuna said raising her eyebrow at Apis.

At least Apis had the decency to look embarrassed as she shyly nodded.

"What do you need them for? That's a lot of pork buns, what are you feeding. A bear?!" Tsuna asked rhetorically.

"Just wait and see." Apis told her.

The path split, it was where one of the inland rivers met the sea. The water had worn away the banks over time and we're now two steep cliffs. Apis jumped up and grabbed a rope that was connected to a tree branch that was hanging over the middle of the cliff. "I see that you've done this before." Tsuna said blandly watching as Apis swung over the gorge with the pork bun filled sack and landed cleanly on the other side.

"I do this all the time." Apis tried to play off coolly. Tsuna just stared back at her with an emotionless expression. Apis threw the rope back over and Tsuna caught it. "So what happened to Luffy?" Tsuna asked Apis as she swung over.

Tsuna tied the rope to a tree and they started walking again. "He came in when I was still packing up the pork buns so I grabbed a frying pan-"

Tsuna interrupted. "You hit him with a frying pan?!" Giving her a stern look

Apis pouted, "-I didn't have to he fell asleep right in the door way, so put a pork buns on his cheek so it looked like her ate them and hurried out!" Apis a devious look in her eyes.

They came to a cave Apis continued in. Tsuna right behind her, the cave was deep they turned a corner and-Tsuna froze, her jaw hit the floor and her eyes practically shot out of their sockets. There laying right in front of her was the the myth of the island. A Dragon! It was covered all over in green feathers apart from the top of its head which was bald. It looked old and weak Tsuna thought taking cautious steps forward towards Apis who was feeding it the pork buns.

"Grandpa Ryu really likes Grandpa Bokuden's pork buns." Apis said softly.

Tsuna sat down at the side of Apis and gently ran her hand through the dragon Ryu's feathers, they felt like silk between her fingertips. "Apis he's amazing, Bokuden-San's story was true dragons really did-still do exist.

"I'm okay." Apis told the dragon.

Tsuna ran her hand over his head and stared into his eyes. She gasped in realisation it was Ryu's voice that she'd heard, the longing she'd felt was his. "So you've lost your friends, huh?" Tsuna said sadly.

"How did you-Oh grandpa Ryu, this is Nee-chan. She's one of the people traveling with the pirates that saved me. She's really nice. Sorry I still haven't found it. Although I'm searching very hard, I still haven't found a clue yet."

"Apis how do you under-?" Tsuna stared to say but was cut off by Luffy's cheerful greeting. "Yo! Apis who're you talking to?"

"Don't just jump out and say "hey"!" Exclaimed the voice of Nami.

"No! Don't come here!" Apis pleaded.

"Apis~" Tsuna trailed off.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed leaning forward and freezing.

"Oh Tsuna. What are you doing heree~!?" Nami screeched also freezing.

Luffy shot forward and started bouncing all over the dragon trying to see every inch of him. "Amazing! Amazing! Amazing!"

"It's this the real thing?! Is it alive?!" Said the over excited Luffy hugging and nuzzling the dragon on its back.

Apis begged. "Stop it! Stop it! I said-"

"She said stop it! You idiot!" Tsuna thundered for the second time that day, she leaned up on to the dragon and yanked Luffy off by the back of his Red shirt and in an incredible show of strength threw him down in front of the dragons head. "Stay there!" She ordered him, he nodded his head rapidly. Tsuna was scary! Even Nami flinched, never did she think the mild Tsuna could become so terrifying.

Luffy leaned forward and stared into the dragons eyes just like Tsuna did moments before. "This is incredible! Where did you come from?" Luffy stilled, "I see, you want to go home, huh?" He said softly.

Tsuna had heard Ryu's please as well. Apis stepped back shocked. "Ryu says that you can become his friend-Nee-chan too he wants to be your friend too. He says he can tell that your both good people."

"I'd like to be friends too Ryu." Tsuna said from behind Luffy who just smiled.

"Luffy, how can you and Nee-chan read Ryu's mind?" Apis asked.

"I somehow did..." Luffy told her.

"Intuition." Tsuna said, it had been progressing at an alarming rate since she and the others ended up in this world. Tsuna thought that maybe it had to do with the fact that this world was many times more dangerous than their own, so her sixth sense was getting a thorough workout. She didn't know she'd have to ask Reborn later.

"Somehow? Intuition...?" Apis questioned confused.

"How did _you_ know?" Luffy shot back.

"Oh, well, I..." Apis trailed off.

Nami gasped. "Could it be... a devil fruit...?"

"Like Luffy!" Tsuna said shocked and wide eyed.

"Yeah that's right. Apis you have the power of a devil fruit, don't you?" Nami questioned.

"Yeah. I ate the one called the whisper whisper fruit or something." Apis told them. "Since then I've been able to read animals minds."

"So that'd why you knew the wind was coming that time!" Tsuna exclaimed smiling.

Apis nodded. "Yep. It was the seabirds that told me that. I met Grandpa Ryu thanks to the whisper whisper fruit, too." She went on to tell them about how she was picking flowers in a field when the wind brought with it Ryu's sad voice and how she'd searched the whole mountain until she found him in the cave weak and close to death.

"Grandpa Ryu had lost his energy. He said that he'd gotten separated from his friends and that since then he had been looking for lost island," Apis explained, "Where the dragon nest is."

"Didn't that island sink a long time ago?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Grandpa Ryu says that the island will surface again." Apis told her, "he say also it's about time, but he no longer clearly remembers where it is. He's gotten very old and lost the energy to fly."

Apis spun around to look at them. "But he keeps telling me that he wants to go back. I wanna help, but I can't figure out where such an Island exists at all... the legend by its self doesn't really give me a clue..." Apis looked down at her hands, "So I asked the Navy who happened to stop by this island about it. But that was a bad idea they were looking for Dragonite ."

"Dragonite..." Nami gasped, "you mean the one for immortality?"

"That's why they kidnapped you. Because of such a ridiculous thing!?" Tsuna was furious, how dare they kidnap a little girl from her home. All for a myth that might now even be true. Yes, there are dragons but that doesn't mean that their bones can make you live forever.

"Yes. They told me to tell them everything I knew and took me away." Apis said softly. "The pendant that I made with a claw. Grandpa Ryu gave that to me, may have been another reason, though..."

"That's why you escaped in that storm... you are too reckless!" Nami scolded.

"That's why I keep this a secret to the villagers and even to Bokuden-San. I don't want to cause trouble for them. But I want to take Grandpa Ryu back home no matter what it takes." Apis said a determined look in her eyes. "He always tells me he'll get his energy back as soon as he returns to the dragons nest!" She said desperately.

"I'll find it for him no matter how many years it takes." They could all see the fore burning in Apis's eyes, "for sure... No matter what it takes. I'll find it."

Tsuna admired Apis's courage and determination, she too wanted to see this beautiful beast home. "Okay then! I'll take him there!" Luffy exclaimed. Apis gasped.

"No.. don't you mean we. I want to take Ryu home as well. After hearing Apis pour out her heart and soul, how could I not!" Tsuna said beaming.

"Wait! We're you two even listening?! Lost island sank into the sea!" Nami exclaimed.

"But since the legendary Millennial Dragons actually exists, I'm sure lost island also exists somewhere!" Luffy reasoned with logic that was difficult to dispute.

"Ana island that's not even on a map?" Nami questioned.

"That's the fun though." Tsuna said getting excited.

"Yeah, that's why we're going!" Luffy said resolutely.

"Ana island that isn't even on a map, huh?" Nami repeated, "Oh what the heck! Let's go!"

Yay~!" Luffy and Tsuna shouted.

"Really?! Really?! You mean it?!" Apis asked excitedly.

Tsuna nodded smiling and laughing at the over the moon child. "Yep. Ryu's going home." She told Apis.

Apis jumped up and hugged Tsuna tightly and then ran and did the same to Luffy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She chanted jumping up and down.

"Now that it's been decided, eat more!" Luffy encouraged Ryu, thrusting a pork bun at him. Tsuna had a bad feeling.

"No wait luffy-!" Apis gasped. Ryu opened his jaws and took the pork bun and Luffy along with it. Luffy kicked his feet, his head to his waist were in Ryu's mouth, "-I forgot to tell you, Ryu is a little senile." Apis said guilty.

Tsuna couldn't help it she burst into a fit of giggles. Nami was slack jawed and frozen a safe distance away from the old dragon.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

And that wraps up Chapter 3: Encounter, Creatures Straight out of Fairy tales!

Next up- Chapter: Mountain Surfing and Whipped-cream Head!

 _Thank you for reading._

 _Until next time._


	4. Chapter 4: whipped cream mercenary!

Chapter 4- Mountain Surfing and Whipped-cream Head!

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

Sorry it's taken so long to update I've been really busy with covering people at work so I was too tired to work up the brain cells to write. I'll update more as I've finally got the majority back.

Thanks for reading hope you like the long over due chapter 4.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

-LAST TIME-

Tsuna admired Apis's courage and determination, she too wanted to see this beautiful beasts home. "Okay then! I'll take him there!" Luffy exclaimed. Apis gasped.

"No.. don't you mean we. I want to take Ryu home as well. After hearing Apis pour out her heart and soul, how could I not!" Tsuna said beaming.

"Wait! We're you two even listening?! Lost Island sank into the sea!" Nami exclaimed.

"But since the legendary Millennial Dragons actually exists, I'm sure Lost Island also exists somewhere!" Luffy reasoned with logic that was difficult to dispute.

"An island that's not even on a map?" Nami questioned.

"That's the fun though." Tsuna said getting excited.

"Yeah, that's why we're going!" Luffy said resolutely.

"An Island that isn't even on a map, huh?" Nami repeated, "Oh what the heck! Let's go!"

Yay~!" Luffy and Tsuna shouted.

"Really?! Really?! You mean it?!" Apis asked excitedly.

Tsuna nodded smiling and laughing at the over the moon child. "Yep. Ryu's going home." She told Apis.

Apis jumped up and hugged Tsuna tightly and then ran and did the same to Luffy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She chanted jumping up and down.

"Now that it's been decided, eat more!" Luffy encouraged Ryu, thrusting a pork bun at him. Tsuna had a bad feeling.

"No wait luffy-!" Apis gasped. Ryu opened his jaws and took the pork bun and Luffy along with it. Luffy kicked his feet, his head to his waist were in Ryu's mouth, "-I forgot to tell you, Ryu is a little senile." Apis said guilty.

Tsuna couldn't help it she burst into a fit of giggles. Nami was slack jawed and frozen a safe distance away from the old dragon.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

It was the morning of the next day when Luffy, Tsuna and Nami made their way back down the mountain to let the others know about what Luffy and Tsuna had decided to do. When they got back to grandpa Bokuden's house Tsuna broke out into a fit of soft giggles at the scene before her.

Everyone was asleep, they were all snoring softly. Ussop was sleeping draped over the low brown table in the middle of the room his arms crossed with his head resting on them. Hibari was where he was when she left, right near the door way only this time he was soundly asleep he made no sound to indicate that he was but he was slumped forward slightly and his shoulders had lost their usual tension, Tsuna smiled softly at his completely relaxed form he wasn't intimidating when he didn't have that trade mark scowl on his face. Yamamoto was sprawled out on the middle of the floor a smile on his face even when asleep. Sanji was in a similar sleeping position on Yamamoto's right.

Zoro was off to the side and against the wall hugging his three Katana's his head was bowed he looked regal Tsuna thought he was snoring softly. Tsuna could see reborn but she wasn't worried the baby hitman had a bad habit of disappearing so she knew he'd turn up eventually, she wasn't worried. The last two were in the funniest position out of all of them, Gokudera and Ryohei were cuddled up to one another Gokudera's head was tucked under Ryohei's chin while Ryohei had his arms around Gokudera. Tsuna thought it was cute that the two guardian's that were always at each others throat would be the ones to find themselves in this easily misunderstood position.

Grandpa Bokuden muttered something in his sleep Nami and Tsuna sweatdropped. "He still hasn't finished his story!" Nami said shocked.

"I guess not." Tsuna replied airily as she watched as Luffy got down on his knees besides Usopp. "Oi listen to me." Luffy whined, poking Usopp's snot bubble causing it to pop. The bang was loud enough that it woke up and startled Usopp, he screamed a less than manly scream, that woke up all the others as well.

"Is it morning already?" Zoro yawned.

Hibari opened his eyes but didn't say anything and didn't make any attempt to move apart from shifting his position so that he was sat up full and no longer slouched.

Yamamoto and Sanji woke up and greeted the two girls. Sanji a tad more vigorously than Yamamoto.

"Wha~Tenth." Gokudera mumbled still half asleep he shifted only to feel something wrapped around him, he looked up in his sleep induced haze to find that he was waaaaaay too close to Ryohei's face. "Agh! Get off me you idiot!" He shouted and punched the sleeping unsuspecting Ryohei right in the face.

"What was that for?!" Ryohei snarled completely confused glaring daggers at Gokudera. It was too early for Octopus head to be on a rampage.

"Next time you sleep near me. I'll shove dynamite up your nose and blow your head off, you got that turf head!" Gokudera snapped back ignoring his question his face bright red in embarrassment.

"Wha~what was that Octopus head?! Your being extremely confusing." Ryohei said, Completely oblivious.

Gokudera was just about to bite back a retort when one of the villagers came bursting through the door all flustered. "Th-there's a problem! Bokuden-San! Where's Apis?!"

"What's the matter?" Nami asked the panicking villager, Tsuna had a really bad feeling that feeling was well placed when she heated what the villager said next.

"Ah, you guys're pirates, right? A Navy fleet started blocking the harbour!" He exclaimed.

"It can't be... Just to capture Apis...?" Nami muttered.

"Why would they be extremely desperate to capture a little girl?" Ryohei wondered out loud.

"Their being disgusting." Tsuna said venomously.

"Hey! Everyone, come with me!" Nami exclaimed.

Sanji lept to his feet. "Certainly, Nami-san!" He said arms out stretched.

"What do we do with the old man?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna walked over to grandpa Bokuden and layer her hand on his shoulder.

"He's completely sound asleep, so let's leave him be." Tsuna told them.

Nami nodded in agreement. "Hey, when Bokuden-San wakes up, please tell him that we'll protect Apis." She told the villager who agreed reluctantly.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

They all followed Nami, Tsuna and Luffy up the mountain and in to the cave where their reactions were the same as the trio when they spotted the huge green feathered beast, they stood frozen their jaws in the floor~well all accept Yamamoto who had without fear Wales right up to the animal laughing and started to pet it in amazement.

"Wow, this is soon cool." He laughed stroking Ryu's bald head.

Apis popped up from Ryu's back and greeted the other a smile on her face.

Nami taking pity on the stunned men explained. "This is the Millennial Dragon grandpa Bokuden was talking about."

"See?! Isn't he cool?!" Luffy said.

"Luffy don't talk like he's yours." Tsuna muttered sweatdropping.

"When you get closer to the Grand Line you run into things like this, huh?" Zoro said cautiously.

"Since there're sea kings as well, I guess this is possible..." Sanji trailed off.

"This world is extremely weird." Ryohei voiced.

"What's the matter kiddo's losing your nerve?" Taunted Reborn who had appeared out of things air and was sitting on a rock with a cup of coffee in his hand and a green lizard on top of his fedora hat.

"Where did you come from?" Tsuna asked the baby but was completely ignored.

"No way," Zoro grinned menacingly. "I'm getting excited."

"No way is this level enough to make me give up my dream to see all of the beautiful women in the world." Sanji swooned a not so innocent fire lit in his eyes.

"Wait a minuet I thought your dream was to see all blue." Usopp frowned.

Sanji chuckled softly and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "A man can have more than one dream Usopp." He said coolly taking a drag of his cigarette. Usopp sweatdropped.

"What's all blue?" Gokudera questioned.

"It's the sea that has fish from every sea a chefs paradise." Sanji exclaimed excited, stars in his eyes.

"I-Is he harmless?!" Usopp asked a stuttering mess and shaking like a leaf. He brought everyone's attention back to the dragon. Ryu leaned forward and bumped his mouth against Usopp said nose before locking his entire face, Usopp stood frozen in terror as the dragon tasted him.

"Ah!" Apis exclaimed, " He can be a little senile sometimes, so if he acts like your're food, get away!"

 _ **CHOMP!**_

"It's too late!" Usopp screamed crying with his head between the dragons jaws.

Luffy laughed not trying to help his at all. "But it doesn't Hurt right, I guess you can call it soft mouth?"

Usopp floundered. "Wh-wh-what're you saying?! He's not a puppy."

"Let him eat you like that." Teased Zoro.

"ZOROO!" Usopp whined.

"Don't! He'll have food poisoning." Sanji joined in.

"What'd you say, you dame love cook?!" Usopp growled.

Tsuna giggled and walked up to Ryu and placed her hand on his beak, Ryu released Usopp who fell to the floor and scurried backwards and hide behind the rock Reborn was siting on.

"Thank you." Tsuna said stroking his head.

"What the Navy is going after is this dragon right." Gokudera said crossing his arms over his chest.

Nami and Tsuna nodded. "Most likely." Replied Tsuna.

"Frankly the reason we brought you here is that we'd like to bring this dragon back to Lost Island." Nami asked.

"Wh-what are you saying?! The Navy's closing in on us!" Usopp spluttered still hiding behind the rock, "Where gonna have enough trouble just getting away, how the heck could we take such a big creature..."

Apis cut Usopp off. "Grandpa Ryu... wants to go home...so..."

"Don't tell me Luffy that you promised her, like 'yeah! I'll bring him home'..." Usopp accused in a mocking tone of voice.

"That's right! I promised and said 'I'll bring him home." Luffy chirped happily.

"Don't do that! We don't know where that island is,right." Usopp growled in annoyance.

"It wasn't just luffy, I also want to bring the dragon back home. I promised too!" Tsuna said.

"So do you have any idea where it might be!" Usopp shot at her.

"... ... ... Well... no. But, I'm sure we'll be able to find it if we try hard enough." Tsuna said resolutely clenching her fist in front of her face.

"As if! See you haven't got a clue either... no wait I was stupid for asking you in the first place, how could you know where Lost Island is your from a whole different world." Usopp ranted to himself, "No this mission is lost just like the island let's not do this guy's." He pleaded pitifully.

Tsuna puffed out her cheeks in defience she looked Usopp in the eye and then her guardian's in turn, before her eyes landed on Reborn. Her eyes held the same fire in them as when she was fighting Byakuran Reborn mused then smirked. "A boss doesn't need permission baka-Tsuna, it's the job of the subordinates to follow when their boss gives an order with all their heart." He coached. This world seemed to be doing wonders for Tsuna's development in to a respectable boss he thought as he watched her nod once sharply and turn to her guardian's.

"I want to take Ryu home guys, he's lost and separated from his friends he's so sad..." She trailed off tears forming in her eyes when she recalled that lonely whisper of a voice such longing.

Her felt a hand on her head. "Don't cry Hime-chan, your wish is our command, right that's what where here for to protect you and to support you in things you can't do on your own." Yamamoto said smiling at her, Tsuna wiped her eyes dry and returned his smile.

Gokudera's eyes twitched and he moved forward and pulled Tsuna away from Yamamoto. "Don't steal my lines baseball-idiot!" He snarled, sighed and turned to look at Tsuna who was staring at him with her big caramel brown doe like eyes, he blushed beet red. "As the Tenth's right hand man its my duty to follow you in everything you do so long as it doesn't cause you harm. Let's do it!" He grinned. Tsuna's eyes lit up like Christmas trees.

"Yes! I'm getting extremely fired up." Ryohei exclaimed pumping his fists.

"You guys weren't you listening to anything I said, it's impossible the a Navy fleet is at the dock waiting for us, cannons at the ready!" Usopp shouted at them.

"Shut up herbivore, all we have to do is bite them all to death." Hibari said a sadistic smile ghosting over his lips.

"I thought grandpa Ryu would get his energy back once he gone home..." Apis trailed off sadly, lovingly stroking Ryu's beak and leaving Usopp stunned into silence.

"Animals have a migration instinct." Nami told Usopp.

Gokudera nodded. "That's right this Millennial Dragon may know something. If we can get it out on to the sea it could lead us right there." He explained to them.

"Yeah let's find Lost Island!" Luffy said.

"But..." Usopp trailed off pathetically.

Reborn kicked him in the back of the head. "Stop being such a baby and be a man!" He used his head as a spring border and jumped up on to Tsuna's head.

Zoro sat completely relaxed on a rock said, "Well, things will probably work out, don't you think?"

"Zoro..." Usopp whined.

"That's fine, but what are we going to do with him? Just bringing him down the mountain alone will be alot of work." Sanji said.

"That's right, this guy is extremely big." Ryohei agreed.

Nami chuckled smugly. "First, build a cart!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "A big enough one for even grandpa Ryu to ride."

"Ahh..." Usopp sighed shaping a hand over his face.

Apis and Tsuna looked at each other and high five'd. "All right!"

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy shouted repeatedly punching tree trunks snapping them and sending them crashing to the ground.

Sanji flipped onto his hands and with his legs outstretched spun in a circle, the power of his kicks breaking through the tough wood.

Zoro unsheathed his three swords one in either hand and one in his mouth, he ran through the surrounding forests slicing and slashing at the trees. Yamamoto whistled and brought out his wooden shinai he lunged forward and slashed three trees his shinai seemed to hum as he slashed with and transformed and was no longer a shinai but a katana.

"So your a swordsman?" Zoro questioned, staring at his sword.

"That's right just like you." Yamamoto smiled.

"Your sword is weird." Zoro stated bluntly.

Yamamoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "It's a family heirloom, my old man gave it to me."

Zoro just nodded.

"Whaaaaaa! I'll extremely knock these trees down." Ryohei said punching through the trees one after the other. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Huh, I can't have turf top and baseball freak showing me up." Gokudera said pulling out four Bombs.

"Put them away!" Usopp exclaimed, "We want whole tree trunks. Not tree trunks that have been blown to bits, just stand here and wait for them to finish." Usopp told him.

"Don't tell me what to do long nose." Gokudera growled glaring daggers at Usopp.

"What was that you bomb maniac!" Usopp snarled right back.

"Who you calling a maniac you shitty lier!"

"You!" The two started pushing and shoving each other which turned in to full out fighting, but was quickly nipped in the bub by Nami's iron fist.

"Stop acting like idiots and get everything ready, their nearly finished collecting wood." She ordered the two. Gokudera muttered something about a gorilla woman and Nami brandished her fist at him again he flinched and got to work getting all the rope together.

"Is this enough?" Yamamoto asked pleasantly.

"Yeah. Okay!" Nami praised giving them the thumbs up.

"Aah! Since you've gone and done all this guess I'll have to help. I'll do it. All right, I'll do it!" Usopp reluctantly groaned, pouting like a child.

"Let's get to work." Gokudera said to Usopp, making his way over to the others. Tsuna started to follow them, to help out with whatever she could, but was pulled back by Nami.

"Leave the grunt work to the men let's sit over their and wait for them to finish." Nami told her.

"But don't they need our help?" Tsuna questioned.

"No, leave them too it. You come too Apis." Nami dragged Tsuna to a patch of soft grass and sat down.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"Phew! I guess this is it." Usopp said wiping the sweat off his four head.

Gokudera nodded. "It shall be named the Tenth mobile." He exclaimed.

"Shouldn't it be the Ryu mobile since that's who we built it for?" Yamamoto questioned.

"No its called the Tenth mobile~" Gokudera started to retort and Tsuna seeing the beginnings of an argument interrupted.

"It think the Ryu mobile is a good name Yamamoto-kun, let's go with that okay Gokudera-kun." She said defusing the budding argument which will have no doubt been one sided on Gokudera's part the other would have consisted of Yamamoto just laughing and inadvertently adding more fuel to the fire. The teens swordsman could be hopelessly oblivious at times.

"Yes yeah a really good name." Gokudera reluctantly agreed.

"This thing won't break even with grandpa Ryu riding on it!" Apis shouted jumping up and down on the cart. Along with Luffy who was stamping on it. "Yeah!" He agreed.

"But the harbour is still blocked by the Navy, right? What will we do with the ship?"

"It'll work out right?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"No it won't!" Sanji said.

"Want to make a raid." Said Zoro.

"Yeah let's do that." Gokudera agreed.

"If your going to fight count me in." Hibari said taking part for the first time.

"That's not going to work." Nami explained, "Since we have grandpa Ryu."

Tsuna looked at Nami. "Actually we've just come up with a solution for that problem. For it to work we'll need to bring the Going Merry around to the rear of the island."

"Okay!" Usopp exclaimed taking a step forward, "It's the precious ship that Kaya gave us. I'll do it." He volunteered.

He's so cool, was Apis's fleeting thought.

"However..." Ussop continued, "Zoro comes with me!"

"Me too?!" Questioned the unamused Zoro.

"I'm going as well." Hibari stated in a way that left no room for further discussion on the subject.

"Then I'll leave it to you three." Nami said in a chipper voice.

"Okay, so... How about we wait until nightfall?" Usopp asked hopefully.

"No! You should go as soon as we've all heard the plan." Reborn said, the longer they wait, the more time the Navy has to come up with a plan. It was better they do it as soon as possible. The little hitman surmised in his head.

"That's right!" Nami snapped.

"Bring the ship to the edge of the Cape that looks alot like Usopp-sans nose." Tsuna pointed out to them.

Luffy laughed. "Your right! That's Usopp's nose." He agreed.

"So what are we gonna do? Just brining the ship won't..."

"-Don't worry about it. Just bring the ship around." Nami said cutting Usopp off.

"I don't think they'd find this place so easily." Gokudera said rubbing his chin. This plan could really work he thought he supposed he'd have to give the gorilla woman more respect. She wasn't just a pretty face.

"Eh, what?! Doing things on a hit-or-miss basis like that isn't..."

"Ryohei-kun, Sanji-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun and Luffy! Put grandpa Ryu on to the cart." Nami said over Usopp's whining.

"-Okay!"

"-Okay, Nami-san!"

"-Okay to the extreme!"

"-Hahaha, this sure is getting interesting!"

"-Don't order me around woman!" Gokudera grumbled pathetically.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

-With Zoro, Hibari and Usopp-

"Ahhh... This is why I suggested that we wait until nightfall." Usopp cried, from where they were hiding behind a house.

Zoro turned back so that he was completely hidden by the house to form a plan. "Listen so this is what where going to do..."

"Zoro..." Usopp whispered.

Zoro was too busy watching to make sure no one came around the right of the house while he explained his plan. That he never saw Hibari, standing up and confidently walking around the left of the house and into full view of the marines, his tonfas at the ready.

"...I'll cut this pipe..."

"Zo..rrooo...!"

"WHAT!" Zoro whisper shouted annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Hi-Hibari-san..." Usopp muttered pointing to the front of the house and flinched when he heard gun fire and shouting and then it went quiet.

Zoro and a hesitant Usopp fearing the worst ran around the house to backup or free the impulsive teen only to freeze at the sight before them. There in the center of at least a dozen or so unconscious marines stood Hibari holding up a knocked out marine by his shirt collar, when he caught sight of them he dropped the marine to the ground and made his way over to them coolly like he hadn't just fought at all.

"They thought they were carnivores. Turns out they were herbivores." He said smirking. After saying that Hibari turned around and walked over to the ship before getting on board. Leaving the two pirates wondering if Hibari was this strong and he was a subordinate, just how strong does that make the boss. The small, fragile looking Tsuna, the one who Hibari is so loyal to.

 _ **BANG...! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

Usopp and Zoro ducked and dived out of the way of the bullets that were raining down on them. While they were deep in thought more marines who had heard the earlier gunshots arrived.

"Dame! Get to the ship!" Zoro ordered pulling the flailing Usopp along with him. Zoro through Usopp on to the deck and then jumped up himself. Zoro cut the rope that cent the sail furled and with a jerk the ship started sailing away from the dock.

Meanwhile Hibari had remained where he was sat down leaning against the main mast his eyes closed.

Unfortunately the Going Merry was on a crash collision course with one of the marine ships. "Ahhhh! Zoro where gonna crash!" Usopp wailed running back and forth on deck in a panic.

Usopp and Zoro ran into the kitchen and pulled the steering pole that was decorated with a wooded sheep head to the left desperately. The front of the ship turned and scraped along the side of the marine ships but and got away unscathed.

The trio heard as the marines sounded off a siren amusing to the other ships that the pirates had escaped.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

-Back with team Ryu mobile -

While the others were looking out to see trying to spot the Going Merry, Tsuna couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming, her eyes were locked down the mountain trying to spot any signs of movement the feeling was only getting worse.

"What's the matter Tsuna?" Reborn asked her from a top Ryu.

"Someone's coming." She told him. Her eyes never leaving the mountain.

"Is it the marines, Tenth?" Gokudera asked her also looking down the mountain.

"I don't know, probably. It was only a matter of time before they found the way up." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto looked up from the mountain and back out to see where he saw the all too familiar ship. "Here they come!" He announced.

"This is bad! The bird said the Navy is getting close!" Apis fretted.

Tsuna's eyes went huge when she caught sight of the sheer numbers of the marines making their way up to them and all of them had guns and swords.

"They're here quicker than what I thought." Nami mused not sounding concerned at all.

"Hey what are you going to do now?" Apis questioned.

"Don't worry Apis, we won't let them get Ryu." Tsuna told her.

"Once the Going Merry is at Usopp's Nose Cape, we'll all go all the way down." Nami explained. Tsuna watched the marines freeze when they caught sight of Ryu. A man with gold shoulder decorations, Tsuna supposed he must be the leader turned and seemed to be giving the rest a pep talk. Tsuna's eyes drifted over the crowd and landed on a man not wearing the white Navy uniform that the rest were wearing.

He was wearing a off gray suit and black shoes the pants off his suit had a dark purple stripe running down on both legs. It was his hair that stood out the most it was a bright violet colour. Tsuna didn't even realise what she was doing when she pointed straight at him and exclaimed. "Whipped-cream Head!"

Luffy zeroed in to where she was pointing down the mountain and burst out laughing. "Hahaha! He really does, Whipped-cream Head it suits him!" He continued to laugh.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

-Back with the Going Merry-

"So we've finally got away!" Usopp breathed a sigh of relief but that relief was shattered by Zoro.

"We haven't got away yet." He said calmly.

The Navy ship sailed up right next to them and Usopp squealed. Hibari remained sat at the mast.

"Zo! Zo! Zoro! You take care of the sail." Usopp begged as he ran back into the kitchen and held the steering pole in place. After a small adjustment to the sail. Going Merry shot off ahead of the Navy ships leaving them in the sea foam.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

-Back with the Ryu mobile-

"No don't shoot grandpa Ryu!" Apis exclaimed shielding Ryu with her tiny body.

"Apis!" Nami and Tsuna exclaimed.

Ryu shifted his tail to protect Apis and sat up.

"Shoot!" The marine captain shouted.

"Stop it!" Apis screamed desperately, shoving Ryu's tail out of the way. Guns were fired and Luffy lept in front of Apis and took the bullets head on, his body stretched as the bullets hit his body before flinging them right back at the marines who had gobsmacked looks on their faces.

"Wh-what the..."

"Th-there's bullets definitely...!" The marines mumbled worriedly between themselves.

"So you have powers of a devil fruit." Whipped-cream Head said.

"That's right. Whipped-cream Head. I'm a rubber person." Luffy clarified.

"Wha-who're you calling Whipped-cream Head. The names Eric!" Eric shouted one of his hands reached up to smooth out his gravity defying swirly hair.

"De-Devil Fruit...!"

"Ru-rubber person...?"

"What's that?"

"-Use..."

"-Use swords!" Eric interrupted the marine captain. "Guns won't work against rubber!"

The marines unsheathed their swords and with a battle cry charged.

"Sanji-kun! "

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji charged at the approaching enemies, a smile in his face. And took a group of them down with a series of complicated looking kicks, sending them flying in all directions.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy shouted sending out a flurry of punches that the marines had no chance of escaping.

"Can't let these guys show us up now can we." Gokudera said taking out half a dozen Bombs.

"I agree/extremely!" Yamamoto and Ryohei said getting ready.

"Double Bombs!" Gokudera shouted throwing the little Bombs at the marines who when they looked up and saw them turned tail and ran back down the mountain but they weren't quick enough and we're blown away all levels the while screaming.

Yamamoto's shinai transformed into a live blade. "Shigure Soen Ryu: Shibuki Ame!" Yamamoto calmly said, he spun around with his arm outstretched while holding his katana. The force of the spin created a whirlwind like shield around himself sending any marines unlucky enough to get caught in the defensive technique flying causing them to crash into other marines and like domino's they all tumbled back down the mountain.

"EXTREME Right! "

"EXTREME Right!"

"EXTREME consecutive right!" Ryohei shouted dodging sword swings and delivering punch after devastating punch. KO'ing then in a single hit.

Apis and Nami screamed when one of the marines that had got past the boys held up his sword ready to strike.

"Nami, Apis!"

"Nami-san!"

"Sneaky bastard!" Gokudera cussed.

"Dame!"

"Extremely get away!"

Tsuna lunged forward, she jumped in the air spun and flying kicked the marine in the face. She felt and heard a crunch as her foot broke his nose, she thrust out her leg causing the marine to lose his balance and tumble down the slope.

Tsuna landed gracefully back onto her feet and crossed her arms. "Keep your hands off my friends." She snarled glaring down at the marines her eyes flashed orange for a split second and all of the marines that saw it to flinch in fear taking an unconscious step back.

A chill of excitement went down the Guardians spines when they heard the tone of their Sky's voice. Gokudera grinned and praised Tsuna and threw his Bombs with a little more gusto. Yamamoto just laughed and Ryohei had stars in his eyes, he loved watching Tsuna fight. Even Hibari as if sensing his Sky's split second of blood lust cracked one eye open and smirked at the blue sky.

After that no more marines seemed to be up to the challenge and they kept their distance. "You call yourselves the Navy?" Eric sneered at the cowering marines. He walked forward past the fallen marines. "Really, you guys are good for nothing." He sighed.

One of the fallen marines got to his feet at started to walk back to the captain. Eric froze as the injured marine approached and swiped his right hand across the marines chest, said marine let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor.

"-What was that?"

"-A knife?" Sanji speculated.

"No it wasn't." Tsuna said, staring intently at Eric frowning.

"Tenth/Hime-chan?" Gokudera and Yamamoto asked seeing the look on her face.

"My name is Eric the Whirlwind." He introduced himself. "I'm a mercenary hired by Nelson Royal."

"I suspected something like that." Reborn said. "You smell like a snake, and old blood." He told him his eyes covered by his fedora hat.

"Why thank you." Said taking it as praise. "We don't have any business with you pirates. We have some business with that Millennial Dragon." He negotiated. But then threatened. "If you get in our way. I'll make you all victims of my wind slash, the power of the Sickle Sickle Fruit."

"-hey he said Sicko Sicko..." Sanji mumbled.

"-Sicko?" Luffy repeated.

"So why is he telling us about his mental problems?" Gokudera said.

"What an extremely poor guy." Ryohei sympathised.

"He should get help." Yamamoto seriously said.

Tsuna just sweatdropped they were completely misunderstanding what Eric said.

"-I have the power of a devil fruit, too." Eric continued over their chatting.

"-What shall we do?"

"-What shall we do?" Luffy echoed Sanji.

"I extremely don't know."

"It's okay turf top your brain isn't developed enough to do something like come up with ideas." Gokudera nonchalantly stated.

"Hahahaha."

"What was that Octopus head!"

"Your memory bad now, as well **turf top**."

"You guys cut it out, now isn't the time." Tsuna said sternly, moving to stand in between then.

"Yes, Tenth anything for you!" Gokudera saluted.

"Extremely sorry, Hime-chan." Tsuna just sighed.

"Nami is it time yet?" Tsuna said turning to look at Nami.

"Just a little longer, everyone! " Nami told them.

Sanji swooned. "Nami-san's loverly even when she looks at the distant ocean."

"Just hurry up." Gokudera complained.

"Whipped-cream over strawberries." Tsuna muttered at Ericsson reddening face.

Luffy turned and started to laugh. "Hahaha. Your right. Haha, your so good at this Tsuna!" He said holding his stomach.

"Oi! Call her Tsuna-san you idiot!" Gokudera growled punching Luffy in the head.

"Don't wanna!" Luffy replied in a sing-song song tone of voice, sticking out his tongue .

Gokudera growled. "Why you..."

"Oi! You bastards! Are you listening to me?!" Eric shouted.

"We heard you!" Gokudera snarled, glaring daggers at Eric.

"You're The Sicko Whipped-cream Head Eric, right? We're listening." Luffy told him.

"That's not right. It's Sickle, like the one that slices! And you added Whipped-cream Head, I never said that!" Eric cried shaking his fist at them.

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked him.

"Yes!"

"Oh well, what does it matter it suits you." Luffy's stated giving him the thumbs up and smiling.

"It matters to me, get it right!" Eric lifted his hand across his chest. "I hope you don't regret making me angry. Sickle-Sickle..." He made a shushing sound and whipped his arms from side to side.

"WHIRLWIND!" The wind rushed past the boys cutting them up as it trailed up the mountain. Ryu protected the girls and Reborn from the attack.

"What was that!" Tsuna exclaimed peering around Ryu's feathers.

"I see. A wind slash, huh?" Yamamoto said as he wiped the blood away from the cut on his cheek.

"The winds I create are as sharp as legendary swords." Eric bragged.

Gokudera cracked his neck. "The winds that Lancia-san creates are stronger. Than your little breeze and he doesn't have any fancy powers." He taunted Licking the blood that was oozing out of the wound on his hand.

"Triple Bombs!" Gokudera exclaimed throwing lots of Bombs into the air.

"Your efforts are pathetic. Sickle-Sickle WHIRLWIND!" Eric slashed his hands in the towards the Bombs the same wind slash was created and it sliced through the Bombs setting them off in the air. The explosion shook the ground. Eric smirked. "See I told you. Now get out of my way! Hand over the Millennial Dragon!"

Gokudera grit his teeth then smirked. "Little ground Bombs."

Ericsson eyes widened in alarm as his head shot down to look at the floor only to find that he was surrounded by dozens of small Bombs that were about to go off.

"SICKLE-SICKLE..." _**BANG! BANG! BANG BANG BANG!**_ Eric was engulfed in the explosion.

Gokudera cheered. "Get blown to bits you Sicko!"

"Here they come! They're here!" Nami exclaimed.

"Quick everyone get on the cart!" Reborn ordered.

Yamamoto sheathed his sword which had reverted back in to a shinai and ran back up the mountain followed by Ryohei, Gokudera, Sanji and Luffy, they ran around the cart to the back.

"Nami-san! I'll be your love catapult!" Shouted Sanji.

"Just shut up and push!" Gokudera snapped.

The five boys pushed off the face of the mountain setting the cart in motion and hopped on as it tipped over the edge and started to make its rapid decent down the mountain.

Apis screamed and clutched on to Ryu. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were shielding Tsuna with their bodies just in case their little Sky lost her grip on the dragon and fell asleep the cart rushed down the bumpy slope.

"I won't let you escape!" Snarled Eric appearing in front of the cart. The ends of his hair were singed and the once immaculate suit was burnt in some places and dirty.

"I thought I got rid of him!" Gokudera said in shock.

"Cockroaches are hard to kill." Sanji said nonchalantly. It made Apis and Tsuna laugh.

"-Gum-Gum..."

"-Sickle-Sickle..."

"PISTOL/WHIRLWIND!"

The attacks collided and canceled each other out. Eric jumped out of the way of the cart or faced being run over as the huge wooden contraption plowed right on its downward course.

"This is extremely awesome!" Ryohei shouted beaming.

"Yeah!" Tsuna started laughing but it turned into a scream when she saw they were heading right for a part of the mountain that jutted out and was blocking their path.

"Where gonna crash into the rock!" Tsuna wailed.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"Gum-Gum... Gatling!" The rock broke apart and they kept on rolling. Sanji, Ryu and Ryohei took care of the falling debris. Kicking. Flicking. And punching it away.

"Wh-what is this!" Apis exclaimed.

Luffy chuckled from where he was sitting a top Ryu, with Reborn on his head.

Reborn saw the incoming tree and escaped from Luffy's head onto Tsuna's.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said in shock.

As they went past the tree, just like Reborn thought would happen Luffy got his head caught around on ogee the tree branches. The cart lurched backwards Luffy's neck acting like a spring.

"Dumbass!" Nami, Sanji, Apis and Gokudera exclaimed. Luffy freed his head and it snapped back into place. Tsuna who had watched turned pale and unconsciously rubbed her throat. Devil fruit powers sure we're weird.

"That was close." Luffy breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of the decent down was uneventful nothing but smooth yet bumpy. Really bumpy mountain surfing. The cart sailed over a ravine.

"Yahoo!" Apis shouted.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

-With the Going Merry-

"Nami said come to the edge of that cape, right?" Usopp shouted at Zoro from the kitchen where he was minding the steering pole.

"Yeah." Zoro replied.

"Darn. We couldn't get rid of them." Muttered Usopp.

"Yeah." Zoro said getting ready for a fight. Hibari still hadn't moved from the mast but he cracked one eye open.

Zoro continued. "Well, after all, we have no choice but to make a raid... Yikes!" Zoro made a strangled sound at the back of his throat when he caught sight of the others heading for the cliff face at rapid speeds. The cart left the Cape and rolled right over the edge and towards the sea. It flew through the air and crashed into the the main mast of the Navy ship that was between then and the Going Merry, it slashed the Navy's crows nest to pieces and snapped of the mast.

"Zoro-san, Hibari-san, Usopp!" Tsuna called to them and waved as the cart flew over the Going Merry and skipped on the oceans surface before landing with an almighty splash, completely drenching everyone except Reborn who had some how pulled an umbrella out of nowhere and had remained dry.

"Where did you get that from?!" Tsuna said.

"Idiot Tsuna, this suit is expensive how could I get it wet." Reborn stated like she was stupid.

"That isn't what I asked." Tsuna deadpanned.

"A hitman is always prepared." He simply said.

Poor Usopp and Zoro were gobsmacked on the ship.

"What a crazy plan that was!" Zoro said strained.

Hibari glared in the carts direction and Tsuna felt a shiver go down her spine.

"It all worked out alright." Apis said happily.

"~Let's do that...

~extremely...

~again!" Both Ryohei and Luffy shouted.

"NO!" Everyone else exclaimed.

When the Going Merry caught up with the Ryu mobile it was tied to the back of the ship and everyone but Apis got on board.

"How did your plan go?" Tsuna asked Zoro and Usopp.

"What plan!" Exclaimed Usopp. "He!" Usopp pointed to Hibari. "Just charged in and beat everyone up before we could come up with a plan."

"I don't see the extreme problem?" Ryohei asked confused.

"I'll tell you the **extreme** problem!" Usopp mocked. "We were shot at and almost crashed into a marine ships. And he didn't help at all he just sat at the mast snoozing the whole time..."

Tsuna and the Guardians minus Hibari sweatdropped. Tsuna hadn't really expected Hibari to help but she couldn't refuse the intimidating cloud.

"-Ahhh! I thought I was going to die my life flashed before my eyes so many times." He moaned.

Hibari got to his feet and drew one of his tonfas. Usopp saw him flinched and hid behind Zoro.

"Oi!"

Hibari walked up to Tsuna and lightly bopped her forehead with the tonfa.

"What do you think your doing Hibari!" Gokudera shouted. Hibari ignored him.

"You did something dangerous again." He said lowly.

"Yeah but we didn't have a choice." Tsuna tried to justify. "We needed to get grandpa Ryu down the mountain quickly." Hibari's expression darkened.

"But I'm fine, not a scratch on me." Hibari's eyes bore into her all the way to her soul. "I promise." She said giving him a comforting smile. Her cloud may be intimidating and at times blood thirsty, but he was a big softie on the inside and worried about her just like the other guardian's do and she them. He nodded sharply and turned on his heel and walked away. Tsuna watched after him as he made his way up to the crows nest before turning her attention back to the others.

"Luffy, we can leave any time now." Nami told him.

"Okay! Set sail... For Lost Island!"

"But which way do we extremely go?!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Hmmm, that way?" Luffy said pointing to the left. "Or, maybe this way?" He said pointing the other way to the right.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" Luffy said confusing himself more and more.

"Are we really gonna be okay?" Tsuna wondered, sweatdropping.

"What an unreliable captain." Usopp mocked.

"Well, we'll find it eventually." Reborn said hopping on the the railing of the ship. "Just pick a direction and start sailing where bound to come across it at some point."

"It's not on the sea chart, either, so..." Nami said.

"You're lovely, Nami-san, even when your're decisive." Sanji swooned.

"You know..." Usopp trailed off.

They unfurled the sails and the ship began to sail.

"Our destination is Lost Island!" Luffy announced.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

They end of chapter 4: Mountain Surfing and Whipped-cream Head.

Next chapter: chapter 5: One forgotten Island, Another piece of the puzzle.

Thank you hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next.


	5. Chapter 5: Down! Down! We all fall!

Chapter 5: One forgotten Island, Another piece of the puzzle!

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

I dedicate this chapter to Guest. Thank you Guest for your reviews it means a lot to me to see that you enjoy reading the story I put a lot of effort into.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

-LAST TIME-

Hibari walked up to Tsuna and lightly bopped her forehead with the tonfa.

"What do you think your doing Hibari!" Gokudera shouted. Hibari ignored him.

"You did something dangerous again." He said lowly.

"Yeah but we didn't have a choice." Tsuna tried to justify. "We needed to get grandpa Ryu down the mountain quickly." Hibari's expression darkened.

"But I'm fine, not a scratch on me." Hibari's eyes bore into her all the way to her soul. "I promise." She said giving him a comforting smile. Her cloud may be intimidating and at times blood thirsty, but he was a big softie on the inside and worried about her just like the other guardian's do and she them. He nodded sharply and turned on his heel and walked away. Tsuna watched after him as he made his way up to the crows nest before turning her attention back to the others.

"Luffy, we can leave any time now." Nami told him.

"Okay! Set sail... For Lost Island!"

"But which way do we extremely go?!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Hmmm, that way?" Luffy said pointing to the left. "Or, maybe this way?" He said pointing the other way to the right.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" Luffy said confusing himself more and more.

"Are we really gonna be okay?" Tsuna wondered, sweatdropping.

"What an unreliable captain." Usopp mocked.

"Well, we'll find it eventually." Reborn said hopping on the the railing of the ship. "Just pick a direction and start sailing where bound to come across it at some point."

"It's not on the sea chart, either, so..." Nami said.

"You're lovely, Nami-san, even when your're decisive." Sanji swooned.

"You know..." Usopp trailed off.

They unfurled the sails and the ship began to sail.

"Our destination is Lost Island!" Luffy announced.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"Lost Island, huh?" Nami mumbled, "The map doesn't have any Islands in the water surrounding Warship Island that fit yhe bill..." She mused as the others watched a school of some species of flying fish swim past.

"Hey! Grandpa Ryu! Which way should we go?!" Usopp shouted to the dragon.

"I think he went to sleep again!" Shouted up from where he was standing on the cart.

"Sorry for the wait, everyone! The foods ready!" Tsuna shouted, walking up the stirs to the upper deck helping Apis carry a large gray pan.

"Did Apis make it again?" Zoro said lowly.

"No one was waiting for _her_ food!" Usopp muttered. Gokudera and Yamamoto took a step back and sweatdropped.

"Not again." Gokudera said.

"Oh! Sanji-san!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Whew! What a relief, so you made today's meal-?!" Usopp laughed.

Apis glared at him, she let go of the pan and kicked Usopp in the shin. "You deserved that." Tsuna told the long nosed pirate walking past him and up to the railing next to Apis and Nami.

Tsuna set the pan on the railing and Apis jumped up. "Grandpa Ryu! Eat lots, okay?" Apis shouted down.

"Oh, food~!" Luffy sang, stretching his arms up to grab the pan from Tsuna's oven gloved hands.

"No! Wait, Luffy...!" Tsuna tried to tell him but it was too late.

"OW! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Luffy chanted his hands turning bright red from holding the scalding pan. Tsuna watched wide eyed as the hot pan slipped from Luffy's hands and landed right on the bald sort of grandpa Ryu's head.

"You idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed.

Ryu's head turned beet rad the dragon panicked and started thrashing about on the cart almost knocking Luffy off.

"Grandpa Ryu! Grandpa Ryu!" Apis called frantically after Ryu stilled. Apis jumped up and over the railing where she then proceeded to swing down one of the ropes connecting the ship to the cart.

"Apis!" Tsuna called after her. Apis landed with a thud, brushed Luffy out of the way and started to clear the food from Ryu's head.

"Grandpa Ryu! Are you okay?" Asked Apis.

"Sheesh. I made all that food and it goes to waste!" Sanji muttered.

"Sorry Sanji-san." Tsuna said.

"No, no you don't have to apologise at all~" Sanji swooned hearts in his eyes about to pick up Tsuna's hands. When he felt a shiver go down his spine and several piercing glares boring into the back of his head. Sanji's hands froze mid air and he retracted them and cleared his throat, he turned and growled. "It's all that my idiot captains fault!"

Tsuna just laughed nervously. At Sanji's dark look directed at Luffy.

"Can't you just make some more, then?" Gokudera asked. Not seeing why the cook was having a miniature sissy fit.

"The point is we shouldn't waste food!" Sanji said.

"It can't be helped." Tsuna comforted. "Accidents will happen now and then."

"So wise Tenth!" Gokudera praised.

"Yeah be prepared for alot of them Sanji-kun, we've got a Monkey as a captain after all." Nami teased.

"Ahh! Don't remind me Nami-chan!" Sanji groaned.

"What is it?" Luffy asked Apis who was staring out at the ocean. He had the pan in his flip flop covered hands.

"Lost Island... The dragon's nest... It's East of Warship Island..." Apis said softly.

"So that's where Lost Island is!" Luffy said excited.

"Grandpa Ryu said he just remembered!" Apis said back just as excited. They cheered and turned to look up at the others.

"We know where!" Luffy yelled. "Lost Island is the east of Warship Island!"

"Grandpa Ryu said so!" Apis said.

Tsuna looked at Nami and they broke out in to smiles. "Usopp take the wheel." Nami ordered.

"You got it!" He said running along behind her.

"About time." Gokudera grinned.

"That's extremely great!" Ryohei exclaimed pumping his fists.

"Not long now Apis and Ryu can be home." Tsuna said down to the girl.

"Alright! Let's rush straight for Lost Island!" Luffy commanded. The ship creaked as it changed course, turning around towards its destination.

"Dammit! You better eat all of that!" Sanji told Luffy pointing to the food that had fallen on Ryu's head and had scooped back into the pan.

"Yep! Leave it to me!"

"That's gross!" Gokudera said. Tsuna turned a little green.

Yamamoto laughed as he watched Luffy shovel it all into his mouth in one bite. "It's funny every time I see it."

"What an extremely good sport." Ryohei said a little hesitantly.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"-Here, Zoro." Sanji said passing Zoro a plate for him to dry. Everyone had migrated to the kitchen to eat and had wonderd back off as the two finished cleaning up.

"-Yeah." Zoro replied.

"-Here you go, Zoro."

"-Yeah."

"-Here, Zoro."

"-Yeah."

"-Zoro."

"-Yeah."

"Here, Zoro."

"Can't you hand 'em to me without talking?" Zoro asked him fed up, he was sure Sanji was some how mocking him and the last few sounded like Sanji was calling a dog to heel.

Tsuna rose from her seat and made her way on to the deck and over to Luffy who was sitting on the figure head of the ship which just so happened to be a sheep.

"Lost Island is at the end of this great ocean!" Luffy said to himself.

"This world is really amazing." Tsuna said.

Luffy turned around. "Oh! Tsuna." He greeted as she made herself comfortable on one of the sheep's horns. "Don't you have dragons in your world?" He asked her.

"Nope, or Sea Kings. People can't stretch, pirates are just things you see in kids shows and all of the islands in our world have already been discovered." She told him smiling.

Luffy seemed to digest what she said then pulled a face. "Sounds like a boring world."

"It doesn't have the wonders of this world. But it's home." Tsuna said moving a piece of her hair that had blown in to her face out of the way. "This is a really good place to watch the sea."

"It's my special seat."

"Should I move then?" Tsuna said starting to jump off the horn.

"It's fine." Luffy waved at her to sit back down. They stayed like that for a little while before Luffy looked up.

"Hey!" He called to Nami, Usopp, Yamamoto and Gokudera who were all up in the crows nest. Yamamoto had to restrain Gokudera from throwing Bombs at the pirate captain when he saw him getting all cozy with the Tenth or that's what he saw in his mind. Yamamoto told him it was dangerous and that he might hit Tsuna, the cooled Gokudera down fast and spent the remainder of the time before Luffy called them grumbling to himself about needing to cull the male population around the Tenth.

Usopp called him a stalking octopus thinking Gokudera was too into his own induced despair to hear hin, that he'd get way with it. Unfortunately Gokudera heared and the two started scuffling but was broken up by Nami telling them that if they had the energy to fight, they should use it to look for Lost Island.

"You guys! See anything?!" Luffy asked.

"Nope, nothing!" Usopp shouted down.

"I see"

"It wouldn't be called Lost Island if it were this easy to find." Tsuna said to Luffy.

"Your right." Luffy agreed shouted up. "Keep looking guys!"

"That's what we're doing." Gokudera grumbled.

"Man, we've come along way, but there's still no sign of an Island at all... Are we sure about this?"

"We'll find it, defiantly!" Tsuna said Gokudera helping her get over the ledge of the crows nest. She got bored of sitting and wanted to see the view from the crows nest.

"Well if Tsuna says, it. We'll definitely find it." Yamamoto told Usopp.

"Oi, don't steal my lines, baseball freak." Gokudera exclaimed pointing at him.

"Your faith in her words is a little creepy. Doubt a little more." Usopp huffed.

"It's not faith. It's fact." Reborn said appearing out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?!" Usopp spluttered.

Reborn continued on as if he hadn't spoken. "There're not just empty words to comfort you. It's a special ability that among all the people on this ship only Tsuna has. It's called Hyper Intuition and is the power to see through all."

"And Tsuna has it." Nami said in shock.

"Tsuna's Hyper Intuition is different from her predecessors," Reborn continued. "Tsuna's Hyper Intuition is far more powerful. It's so powerful that she can since the things to come and it only seems to have grown since coming to this world."

Reborn paused. "I suppose that's only natural considering that this world is far more dangerous that our own.

"Wait you mean she can see the future?!" Usopp said in awe, gawking at Tsuna.

"I said sense. Not see, idiot."

"That explains how you knew about the Navy approaching on Warship Island and you said someone was calling when we first got there." Nami fired off. Tsuna didn't think she'd heard her.

"Yeah, I actually didn't realise until Reborn just said. I just kept getting these feelings." Tsuna said.

"That's our Tenth isn't she amazing!" Gokudera boasted.

"Your so cool Hime-chan." Yamamoto praised.

"How does one aquire such an ability." Nami asked.

"Well done Nami." Usopp whispered. Giving her the thumbs up.

"You could train to improve your Intuition, but that could also be called battle experience. The kind of Hyper Intuition, Tsuna has is only passed down by blood in the Vongola family from boss to boss. Tsuna is a direct descendent of the first Vongola Boss." Reborn said pulling out a picture of Gitto.

"Whoa! That's a male Tsuna!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Yeah all that's different are their hair and eyes." Nami said stunned.

Reborn put away the picture.

"Genetics are scary!" Usopp mumbled.

Tsuna blushed and hid behind Yamamoto, who just laughed and patted her head. "Let's get back to finding Lost Island!" Tsuna begged.

"Yeah about that. I wish, Grandpa Ryu could remember some more details or something..." Usopp said looking out to the sea scanning it for any signs of land.

"Oh, I know! Let's bonk Grandpa Ryu in the head with this!" Usopp said lifting up one of Zoro's weights. "Think maybe the Shocklach help him remember something else?"

"Knock it off!" Nami told him, playfully a making his arm. Usopp lost his grip on the weight and it fell out of his hands and landed on his foot.

"Usopp!" Tsuna cried as he clutched his throbbing foot. "Are you okay?!"

"Ye-ye-yeah, just... F-fine..." He said through clenched teeth.

They all smiled when they heard Apis talking to Grandpa Ryu. "Hey! Grandpa Ryu! We're almost there! We're almost to Lost Island!" She said. "And it's there, right? The dragons nest? And if you go to the dragons nest, you'll get better, right?!" She continued to chat.

Apis paused. "What?" She giggled. "You're so goofy, thanking me! We're not even there yet!"

"So they followed us?" Zoro muttered looking out of the little round window in the kitchen.

"What's extremely wrong?!"

"The Navy's followed us." Zoro told him.

"That's not true! I don't thing you're bothering me at all!" Apis argued. "What's your problem?!"

"-It turned into an argument at some point..." Nami said as they watched Apis.

"-Hey! Grandpa Ryu! Hey! Are you listening!"

Tsuna couldn't help but start laughing, as she watched Apis flailing on the railing of the ship seemingly having a one sided argument with herself.

"-It looks like Apis is the only one who's angry though..." Gokudera said.

"-Pretending to sleep isn't fair!" Apis continued to rage. "-Hey, say something!"

"-Do you think we should stop her?" Tsuna said after calming down.

Nami turned around to check on their course. "Awesome! You guys! Check it out!" Luffy shouted getting their attention.

"We already are..." tsuna trailed off as they watched as Luffy started to disappear through some mirror like thing.

"Look! Look at me!" Luffy said messing around sticking his head in and out of the ripperling reflective unidentified surface. Before he completely disappeared within it.

Their faces went white and Usopp started to cry as the front of the ship disappeared inch by inch and came closer to them. Tsuna and Nami screamed alerting the others. But it was too late and the entire ship and Grandpa Ryu were engulfed.

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"Huh? It's just fog..." Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

They all made their way back one to to the deck where everyone else was gathered. Tsuna didn't know what was going on one minute the sky was completly clear the next they were sailing through a ocean dominated by fog, in fact it was so thick that if she hadn't of heard the others on the deck she never would of seen them.

"It's just fog?" Zoro said repeating the same line that Tsuna said while up in the crows nest, he was confused and didn't know what all the fuss was about. There were no enemies approaching- not that he could see if there were any approaching.

"I thought Nami and Tsuna-chan was in big trouble or something..." Sanji trailed off looking around.

"Where over here Sanji-san!" Called from the front of the boat where Apis and everyone else had congregated, apart from Hibari who was a little away from everyone else but still close enough that Tsuna could see him within the fog. Sanji and Zoro followed the sound her voice and came to a stop playing besides Usopp.

"This is extremely creepy!" Ryohei exclaimed, voicing what everyone else that thinking. "It was clear skies just a moment ago!"

"What in the world's going on?!" Nami muttered the navigator was stumped by the weird weather conditions, she'd never read anything that mentioned a sea covered in fog.

"What the hell was that!?" Gokudera asked, equally stunned. "The this ship appeared right in front of us as if we were looking into some huge mirror..."

"-And then we went right through it." Tsuna finished off.

"I can't see anything at all!" Luffy said still on the figure head.

"It was almost like a mirage... You know like the ones people see in deserts." Yamamoto said.

"A mirage?" Nami said the word hovering in her mind before it clicked. "That's it!" She remembered. "It read about it in a book once a long time ago!" How could she forget something so basic. "It think said temperature differences between warm and cool ocean water can create mirages at sea!"

The fog cleared and in its place we're pitch black bloated storm clouds rumbling and thundering.

"This doesn't look good." Reborn stated watching the dancing lighting flash within the clouds. It started to rain heavy drenching everyone to the bone. Gokudera removed his jacket and put it over Tsuna's head.

"Can't have you getting sick Tenth." He said smiling down at her. Tsuna smiled back and thanked him knowing from and learning from similar occasions, that even if she gave him his coat back telling him to keep it instead. That Gokudera would just tie the jacket around her head in a bow and disappear so she couldn't protest more.

"Is this a mirage, too?" Usopp said stupidly antagonising Nami who was getting irritated because of the rain and received a whack around the back of the head and a large bump for his smart mouth.

"Urgh! What's the deal with this sea?!" Nami yelled to herself.

The Going Merry jerk ed and tipped to the side knocking everyone off their feet as the sea bloated right underneath them. Zoro and sanji cushioned Apis's fall. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei lunged to catch Tsuna when she fell backwards but Hibari beat the Storm, Rain and sun guardian's too it Hibari wrapped his right arm around Tsuna's waist and pulled her to his chest and clutched at the main mast to keep his balance. Meanwhile the other three went barrelling right past the doe and ended up in a heap, Gokudera who had been the first of the tree to react to catch Tsuna now found himself sandwiched between the ships railing and the other two. Both of which were heavier than what they looked.

"Get off me you bastards!" Gokudera snarled pushing Ryohei off of him by his face and kicking Yamamoto to the side.

"Stop extremely pushing me Octopus~h-head!" Ryo exclaimed. Accidently elbowing Gokudera in the ribs as he tried to right himself.

"Get off me you idiot turf top! You way a ton!" Gokudera gave one big push and Ryohei went timberline away after the ship rigged it's self once more.

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera by his arm and pulled him to his feet laughing the whole time. "That was fun!"

Gokudera ripped his arm out of the happy-go-lucky Rains grip and growled. "Why, you-"

"-Are you guys okay?!" Tsuna said worriedly they took a hard fall after all, Hibari released her waist and she rushed over to her guardian's.

"Where just fine Tenth, takes more than one puny fall to hurt me!" Gokudera said pointing to his chest.

"I'm extremely fine!" Ryohei shouted getting to his feet. Yamamoto nodded that he was okay as well.

"Okay, that's good." She said, slipping on the wet wood of the deck floor once or twice before she made it to Apis.

"Are you okay? Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Oniichan." Tsuna said pulling the little girl from Sanji and Zoro's entangled limbs and into her lap.

"All okay Hime-neechan." Apis said giving her a shaky thumbs up looking no worse for wear.

"Zoro, Sanji! Let's raise the sails! Undo the ropes!" Nami shouted.

"Yes, Nami-san!" Sanji sprung to his feet and got to work. Ryohei helping the cook out.

"You two go stay in the cabin!" Zoro said.

"No!" Apis exclaimed pulling out of Tsuna's arms. "I'm going to stay by Grandpa Ryu's side!" She said running towards the back of the ship.

"Apis! Wait!" Tsuna shouted over the roar of the Storm running after her.

"You idiot! There's nothing you can do by staying with him!" Zoro shouted at her.

"I'm sure he's feeling lonesome! I hafta hurry to him!" Apis shouted back."

The ship tipped on its other side almost completly. Apis lost her footing on the wet floor and fell backwards right into Tsuna who wasn't ready to catch the falling girl and as a result slipped and started to fall backwards towards the black thrashing sea. Luckily for them Zoro caught Tsuna, who held on tight to Apis as she clung to Tsuna's chest.

"Just sit down and shut up!" Zoro told Apis firmly setting Tsuna gently on her feet.

"Tenth are you okay!" Gokudera fussed looking her over for any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine." Tsuna sighed.

"Oi you brat watch what your doing, what if you'd gotten the Tenth injured!" Scolded Gokudera.

"But Grandpa Ryu needs me!" Apis said her head in Tsuna's chest. That fall had shook her up quite a bit, Tsuna rubbed her back reassuringly.

"Running off by your self was dangerous, what if you'd fallen overboard. How would Grandpa Ryu feel then knowing you got hurt or worse- you drowned. Stop being so reckless Apis." Tsuna said. "There's nothing you can do until late we get out of this storm. So just calm down and do as your asked."

Just as Tsuna finished speaking lighting fell from the heavens and struck the sea not far from the boat. "Hurry! We need to hurry back down and get out of danger!" Nami urged.

"For-a-do-it-yourselfer some reason, it feels like this sea's trying to push the ship back." Luffy said absently to no one in paticular.

Tsuna with the condition Apis go into the cabin after checking on Ryu took the little girl to the back of the ship.

"Grandpa Ryu!" Apis called to the dragon. "Grandpa Ryu!" She shouted leaning onthe railings.

"Not too far Apis!" Tsuna warned her.

"Don't worry! This storm is no big deal at-!" Apis was hit in the face by a wave that had splashed over the ship. The water coupled with the wind loosened the rope keeping Grandpa Ryu's cart tethered to the ship Apis seeing the unwinding rope exclaimed and was whipped by it as it went past her, knocking her to the ground. Tsuna quickly picked her up.

"The rope...get the rope...Grandpa Ryu...drift...away!" Apis begged.

Tsuna slung apis on to her back and grabbed the rope, it cut in to the palm of her right hand causing her to let out a grunt of pain. Tsuna hopped along the deck sideways to the other rope and grabbed that one as well. The strain on her arms was immense. The sea currents pulled the cart further away from the boat pulling Tsuna forward to the railings of the ship.

"Tsuna's eyes flashed flame orange as she braced her legs on the railing and pulled backwards with all her might the pain that pulsed through her hands was almost enough to make Tsuna let go of the rope, but her grit her teeth and endured she screamed no as her legs began to buckle. The cart was going to drift away from the ship they were going to loose Grandpa Ryu amongst the waves.

Suddenly two pairs of arms shot ahead of her and grabbed the rope. "Tenth/Tsuna!" It was Gokudera and Zoro. They took a rope each and pulled, taking some of the strain off of Tsuna's arms and legs.

"Grandpa Ryu!" No! What are you saying?!" Apis shouted over Tsuna's shoulder. "We will save you! Don't give up!" Apis continued to plead with the dragon. "We promised we'd go to your nest together!"

"Gum-Gum...Lasso!" Luffy exclaimed from where he'd wrapped himself around the four mast stretching out his arms. They went right over the railings and wrapped around where the wheels were attached, anchoring the cart to the ship.

"Nami-san! There's a light over there!" Sanji shouted.

"That's the eye of the typhoon!" Nami said.

"Guys, I see an Island below that light!" Usopp yelled looking through his telescope.

"We're going to land there!" Nami informed them.

"Luffy!" Tsuna said worriedly watching the vain budge in the pirate captains forehead.

"Don't worry! Leave it to me!" Luffy said. " Apis! We're taking him to the dragons nest, right?!"

"Yeah!" She chirped.

They battled the waves slowly inching closer and closer to the light and the little island at the center...

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

"Look at those clouds!" Tsuna said in a breathy voice. The clouds just stopped they formed a ring all the way around the island and the surrounding sea. "It's almost like they're trying to keep people away from it..."

"That must be why nobody's ever found it before, huh?" Nami stated.

"Please stop moving Tenth." Gokudera frowned as he wrapped some of Ryohei's bandages that he'd infused sun Flames into to speed up the healing of her rope burn covered hands.

Gokudera was angry with himself. This shouldn't have happened, the Tenth shouldn't of gotten injured. What right hand man was he, if he could protect her.

Gokudera continued to mentally berate his self until a warm bandaged hand cupped his cheek.

"It's not your fault Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said giving him a warm smile.

Gokudera looked like he was about to cry. "But Tenth-"

Tsuna placed a finger over his mouth. "You came to my rescue, like always. And your even bandaging me up, so stop blaming yourself or your going to make me feel bad too."

Gokudera stiffened answer rubbed his eyes and smiled. "I wonder what's on the island? Do you think it's the dragons nest?" He wondered.

"Something tells me that this isn't the place we're looking for. But I also feel that we needed to have come here for some reason." Tsuna mused.

"You heard guys the psychic says the dragons nest isn't here." Usopp said sighing in fake disappointment. "Let's go back and not go to the island within a storm. You know the one that looks like it could sink to the bottom of the ocean any minute now!" He begged.

"I also said I think we should still go to the island." Tsuna shot back at him not liking the idea of being his excuse to chicken out.

"Shuuuush!" He shushed a finger over his mouth.

"Don't shush her! Coward!" Gokudera bristled like a cat.

"Wh-what did you say Grandpa Octopus!" Usopp retaliated.

"Hey! Don't you think it seems more like a castle that's sunk into the sea rather than an Island..." Luffy trailed off, interrupting the bickering duo.

"Your extremely right Luffy it does seem like that." Ryohei agreed.

"Looks cool!" Yamamoto said.

The Going Merry was eventually docked at the sinking island. "Whoa! Check it out doesn't that look like a dragon?!" Usopp exclaimed pointing to some ruins half submerged in the sea. "Tsuna, you must have been wrong! This has to be where the Millennial Dragons live after all!" He said completly changing his mood.

Tsuna felt like she was going to get whiplash from the fuzzy haired pirate.

"Wow! Dragons sure are skillful!" Luffy said in awe.

"You idiot! It was obviously humans who made these buildings!" Sanji barked

"Why would you even think a dragon could do this. They downturn even have hands!" Gokudera bluntly said.

"Well, It doesn't matter." Yamamoto said.

"We made it to Lost Island!" Luffy exclaimed.

Tsuna still didn't think this was the island they were looking for, the signs of civilisation only furthered that. This island was inhabited by humans not dragons.

They all got off the ship. Zoro and Ryohei bringing the Ryu mobile on to dry land. "But does anyone even live here any more?" Sanji wondered out loud.

"Probably not." Gokudera said. "The whole place has been reclaimed by mother nature..."

"Hey!" Apis exclaimed. "Grandpa Ryu! I'm talking to you, Grandpa Ryu! Sheesh! We're at the dragons nest island now! Come on, wake up!" She ordered.

Ryu opened his half lidded eyes and realised then again. "What did he say?" Luffy asked.

"He says he's not sure... He says this might not be Lost Island..."

"So Hime-chan was right this isn't the island we're looking for!" Yamamoto mused putting his arms behind his head and looking around.

"I knew there was no way the Tenth could be mistaken!" Gokudera boasted.

"You can't be serious!" Zoro said shocked.

"We went all the way through that stormy sea just to get here! Usopp complained.

"Before we start making hasty decisions, let's look around the island since we're already here." Reborn said from Tsuna's shoulder.

"There's defiantly something on this island." Tsuna stated firmly. "What ever since here could lead us to the real Lost Island."

"Apis, look at the top there!" Luffy pointed to the highest point of the island. "We could look down at the whole island from up there!"

"Reborn-chan's right! Getting frustrated won't get us anywhere!" Nami sighed.

"-Let's go have a look!"

"-Okay!" Apis replied.

"Alright let's go!"

Slowly the group of twelve plus one dragon tracked up the zigzagging path that led them up to the top of the island.

"Stupid Nami makes the men do all the work..." Usopp complained as he pushed the cart. "It's like, 'Try pushing it yourself!' " He mumbled to himself.

"Extremely endure Usopp, life's an up hill battle. That's what Master PaoPao says." Ryohei exclaimed pushing along side Usopp.

"-Who's he?" Usopp asked.

"The greatest boxing teacher in the world!"

"He sounds like a weirdo~!" A tiny foot came flying out of nowhere and kicked Usopp right in the chin. Usopp let go of the cart to cradle his throbbing cheek.

"Oi! Usopp don't let go!" Gokudera snarled.

Usopp got back to pushing and looked up at Reborn. "What! Was that for, you Devil Baby!" He shouted.

"Just because." Was Reborn's monotonous reply.

"-Don't just kick people when they least expect it."

"I've decided..." Reborn suddenly stated ignoring Usopp's whining. "I'm going to make you greatest-"

"-Adventurer of the sea!" Usopp interrupted.

"💢" Reborn kicked him again. "Don't interrupt! I was going to say greatest entertainer!"

"What! Why that?!"

"The role of a Mafia boss is hard, and sometimes they need a good laugh. That would be your job."

"Isn't that just a comedian?!" Usopp exclaimed. "No! I'm going to become a great adventurer of the sea!"

"You'd be really good as a funny man. Look!" Reborn tried to persuade. He'd somehow changed in a flash and was now wearing a clowns costume juggling balls one of which were Leon. "Doesn't this seem fun!" Reborn caught all the balls and posed. "Ta-da!

"No!"

Leon morphed in to a pistol. "Tell me a joke!" Reborn said one finger on the trigger.

"Aaaaah! He's going to kill me, someone save me!" Usopp cried.

Tsuna sweatdropped, poor Usopp had become a stress relived for the sadistic baby hitman, she silently prayed for Usopp not at all upset that the baby had taken to harassing the fuzzy haired pirate instead of her.

"Hey! Less messing around and more pushing!" Smirked Nami.

Tsuna heared Reborn 'tch' and mumble something about continuing later. Leon changed back into a lizard and Reborn gently placed him on top of his Fedora hat. Tsuna sighed in relief. She felt and all too familiar weight land on her head.

"What are you sighing in relief for Idiot-Tsuna. Don't forget I'm still your home tutor whether it be in this world or any other it's my job to see you become a fine Mafia Boss." Reborn told her.

Tsuna cried silently. "I won't become a Mafia Boss!" Reborn botched her on the forehead.

"Of course you won't you'll be the Vongola Decimo. A boss above all other bosses." Reborn proudly stated standing upright on Tsuna's head. She sighed again.

"Oi! Don't start getting cocky! You!" Usopp snarled up at Nami.

"Quit complaining and push!" Sanji and Gokudera said at the same time.

"Ah! Nami-san is so nice when she's snappy!" Sanji swooned.

"-If only!"

"-Shut up. Pervert!" Gokudera said.

They were now off the woodland dirt paths and onto the man made roads, getting closer and closer to the summit of the island. They came upon an area that had aged and crumbled houses on their way up and stopped in order to look at what bother time and people forgot.

"It's a city..." Nami said as they started to move once more.

"Wow! Everything is broken everywhere!" Luffy said. Looking around and the crumbling buildings that had been reclaimed by nature, no one had lived here in a long time. "Did people really used to live here?"

"Obviously, given all those houses." Zoro told him.

"Then why's there no one here now?" Usopp asked.

"Famine, disease, attacked by someone. There are lots of possibilities as to why there are no people here now. Maybe they upped and left to find a new island? I don't know." Gokudera stated. "But I can tell you one thing it had to have happened over one hundred years ago."

"One hundred!" Luffy and Usopp exclaimed.

"Yeah, Gokudera's right an Island that's until just recently had people living on it doesn't look like this after just a year or so." Nami agreed.

Tsuna noticed Apis crouching down and looking at something. "What have you doing Apis?"

Apis held up some kind of children's toys on it was a green dragon. "The Millennial Dragons mark... Did the Millennial Dragon play with children on this island?"

Tsuna pictured a dragon the size of Grandpa Ryu playing with the children and the tiny toy in Apis's hand and sweatdropped. Tsuna shook her head to tidy her of the mental image. "M-maybe!" She said hesitantly.

Three small month green birds that looked like mini versions of Grandpa Ryu circled over their heads. "Hey! Are you guys friends of the Millennial Dragon too?" Asked Apis.

"Come on, Apis, Tsuna-chan. Don't get left behind!" Nami called to them.

"Coming!" Tsuna shouted back holding out her hand for Apis to take- which she did and they both followed after the others.

"Guess what?!" Apis exclaimed almost bouncing in excitement. "These birds told me something! They said there's a building on the summit with a dragon mark!"

"For reals?!" Usopp said.

"It might be the dragons nest!" Apis let go of Tsuna's hand to run ahead.

When they got to the summit of the mountain it wasn't a dragon nest that awaited them but large stone doors that had drawings of dragons on them.

"Ready go!" Luffy said as the men minus Hibari pushed the cart up the final step. They fell to the ground exhausted. "We finally made it!" Gokudera panted.

"What an extreme view!" Ryohei exclaimed still having energy to spare.

"What is he?! A monster?!" Usopp panted watching the white haired over excited teen.

"Nope. Just an idiot." Gokudera stated bluntly. Getting back on to his feet and returning to Tsuna's side.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Shouted Ryohei.

Gokudera ignored him.

"Good work everyone." Tsuna praised, giving them a blinding smile, causing the current male population bar Reborn, Hibari and Luffy because he's an idiot- to blush.

"Yep! Good work!" Nami praised. She didn't get the same effect.

"This painting is of the Millennial Dragon, right?" Yamamoto said pointing at the door. It was all in tact apart from a small piece of the claw that was missing from the dragon painting on the right.

"Yeah, it is." Luffy said.

"This building is the dragons nest?" Sanji said his tone skeptical.

"There's no way." Gokudera said.

The building look like it could just about fit one dragon, there was no way it was the nest of hundreds of giant dragons. It just wasn't possible.

"Hold on! Where's the entrance?" Zoro asked.

"It's right in front of us, I think?" Tsuna said.

"Well then how do we get in?" Zoro continued.

"There's no handle or keyhole anywhere!" Nami exclaimed.

"There's got to be some somewhere?" Gokudera said looking around the door trying to see if anything was hidden or something.

Apis walked up to the door drawing everyone's attention clutching at the pendant around her neck. "Apis! That pendant... you don't mean..."

Gokudera continued when Nami stopped. "-It's actually a key that opens the door to the dragons nest?"

Apis looked each of them in the eye and nodded. She turned back around and everyone waited with bated breaths as she reached up to put the claw into the hole. "Huh?" Apis turned around her eyes glassy with tears and her cheeks flushed. "I can't reach." She cried.

Luffy laughed.

"-You're so little, Apis!"

"-So what!" Apis snapped back.

Luffy plucked the pendant from Apis's fingers. "Alright! Leave it to me." He walked over to slot the pendant into the hole when the Earth beneath their feet started to shake. The ground caved in and they all stated to fall.

"The islands sinking! The islands sinking! I told you it was a bad idea, but you don't listen!" Usopp wailed.

Tsuna screamed. Hibari grabbed her and took out his Box Weapon. "Roll." He said popping his Ring into the hole. In a burst of purple Flames Roll emerged. "Needle ball form Roll." The little hedgehog formed a dark purple sphere he tightened his grip around Tsuna and lifted her up into his arms so that he was holding her princess style and used Roll as a fool hold to stop himself and Tsuna from falling. Hibari careful not to step on any of the silver spikes that were dotted around the purple mass on Rolls back. Slowly roll defended down to the others.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked in embarrassment her cheeks flushing bright red as she squirmed.

"Don't move or you'll fall." Tsuna stilled and clung on to Hibari for dear life. Hibari just smirked enjoying having his sky in his arms, the young sky was like a magnet and it was hard to get her by herself at times because of all the annoying herbivores that flocked to her, some of them were good but, Tsuna's sweet and innocent disposition attracted just as many bad people as well it was hard work for her guardian's constantly having to get rid of those with less than pure intentions- one blond haired swirly eyebrowed cook flashed through Hibari's mind. He dismissed it just as quick although the cook was a bit of a flirt he seemed to have alot of respect for woman so Hibari didn't see him as a threat to Tsuna but he was sure that they were going to meet men that would threaten Tsuna eventually. The thought made his grip tighten both in discuss and excitement, oh how he would enjoy biting them to death one by one.

Meanwhile Tsuna completly oblivious to the thoughts running through the clouds mind. Couldn't help but stare in awe at the huge roots that clung to the side of the building that they'd all fallen in. The roots crawled along the stone walls it was as if they were reaching down for something that needed to be brought to the surface. Tsuna was certain now that coming to this Island was the right choice that even though she thought that what they desired was not here she just knew that they needed to be down here for some reason. Too bad tsuna was too worried about the others that had fallen down to ponder more on what that thing could be.

"Hurry Roll-chan, the other could be hurt!" She urged. the purple armored hedgehog squeaked and descended faster.

Once they were close enough to the ground Hibari jumped off if roll and on to the ground and Tsuna wiggled out of his grip. "Are you guys okay!" She shouted running over to the other who were groaning and moaning but didn't seem to be injured in any way.

"No we're all right Hime-chan!" Yamamoto said with the ever so sunny disposition. "Wow! Look at how far we fell!" He said looking up.

"Hibari you bastard! Catch the rest of us as well next time, Dammit! I thought I was gonna die!" Gokudera shouted. Hibari completly ignored him.

Tsuna ran over to Hibari. "Thank you for catching me." She said. Hibari nodded and pushed Roll in her direction. Tsuna being carefully of the spikes, nuzzled Roll.

"Kyu!~❤" Roll said in contentment as Tsuna scratched behind the spikes on his back and then under the chin. Roll nuzzled Tsuna's hand and then returned to Hibari's purple Vongola Box.

"Scary! Lost Island, scary!" Usopp shivered.

"You don't have to be the clown any more Usopp." Reborn said looking right at him.

"You mean you'll make me a great adventurer of the sea!" Usopp had starts in his eyes. "Thank you sensei~"

"-You can be the stunt man instead!"

"What I don't want to! And besides I don't even know any stunts!"

"You don't need to. I'll just throw you of high places and laugh at your reaction." Reborn said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ahhh! Tsuna save me!" Usopp wailed clinging to Tsuna not at all sensing the killer intent being thrown his way. "Your the boss right?! Tell him to leave me alone!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Sorry Usopp-san. I can't deal with Reborn either." She said not being able to look Usopp in the eye and a tired look on her face.

"-What! No way!"

"-But I'll tell you this. Reborn's like an animal!" Tsuna whispered, holding her hands up palms out and fingers together behind her head to look like animal ears. "He can sense your fear from a mile off~! Ahh!" Reborn kicked Tsuna lightly in the forehead. She lost her balance on the uneven ground and squeaked as she and Usopp who was still clinging to her waist fell to the ground on top of her.

"That hurt!" She whined.

"Who are you calling an animal, idiot Tsuna!" Reborn said.

Tsuna laughed shakily. "D-did I say that... I don't recall?"

Reborn glared and Tsuna flinched. "I'm sorry." She cowered.

Meanwhile Gokudera who had become furious when Usopp had grabbed Tsuna was about to explode. "THAT'S IT!" He shouted. Gokudera strides over to Usopp, picked him up in an amazing show of strength and flung him away from Tsuna and in the direction of Yamamoto. "Keep your hands off the Tenth! You, cowardly leech!" He rubbed over Tsuna's arms and legs as if getting dirt. That ruffled Usopp's feathers more than the insult, Gokudera was treating him like a Germ.

"Shut up you~" Usopp started to say but halted when he felt a hand grab his shoulder firmly he turned around. "Yamamoto?"

"You shouldn't cling to people Usopp." Yamamoto said smiling at smile that didn't reach his eyes at all, it sent a shiver down Usopp's spine. "Your lucky it was Gokudera and not one of us. He may have the shortest temper, but he's the best out of all of us when it comes to controlling his strength. Just a moment more and the three of us would have been at our limit." Yamamoto said darkly. Usopp flinched at the tone. He turned to looked at Ryohei who was stood straight and unmoving, yet also looked poised and ready to strike at any moment. He then turned to look at Hibari who had drawn his tonfas and his stance relaxed. Usopp swallowed deeply.

"Your a lucky guy Usopp!" Yamamoto said back to his sunny disposition.

"Y-yeah..." Usopp trailed off nervously. These teens were terrifying when it came to protecting Tsuna.

The oblivious Tsuna just looked at them when she caught Usopp's eye. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Hime-chan just boy stuff." Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna just nodded.

"But we sure fell far." Tsuna said echoing what Yamamoto said earlier.

"Who was it that said something about a key?" Sanji asked getting to his feet and relighting a cigarette.

Apis laughed awkwardly.

"Here!" Luffy said giving Apis her pendant back.

"Well, in any case, we're inside now." Sanji said.

Apis gave him the thumbs up. "It worked out!"

"Extremely... what is this place?" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Yeah...what is it?" Luffy echoed. Looking up at something everyone else looked up.

"What is that." Apis said. Tsuna stared in awe at the mural on the ceiling. This was it! This was what they needed to see, they'd found it at the heart of the island. The map to Lost Island...!

ㅎㅎㅎ🔥ㅎㅎㅎ

That wraps up Chapter 5: One forgotten Island, Another piece of the puzzle!

Next Chapter-

Chapter 6: Showdown in the Ruins! Tense Zoro Vs The Sicko Whipped-cream Head Eric!


	6. Chapter 6:

Chapter 6: Showdown in the Ruins! Tense Zoro Vs The Sicko Whipped-cream Head Eric!

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-LAST TIME-

"Shut up you~" Usopp started to say but halted when he felt a hand grab his shoulder firmly he turned around. "Yamamoto?"

"You shouldn't cling to people Usopp." Yamamoto said smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes at all, it sent a shivers down Usopp's spine. "Your lucky it was Gokudera and not one of us. He may have the shortest temper, but he's the best out of all of us when it comes to controlling his strength. Just a moment more and the three of us would have been at our limit." Yamamoto said darkly. Usopp flinched at the tone. He turned to looked at Ryohei who was stood straight and unmoving, yet also looked poised and ready to strike at any moment. He then turned to look at Hibari who had drawn his tonfas and his stance relaxed. Usopp swallowed deeply.

"Your a lucky guy Usopp!" Yamamoto said back to his sunny disposition.

"Y-yeah..." Usopp trailed off nervously. These teens were terrifying when it came to protecting Tsuna.

The oblivious Tsuna just looked at them when she caught Usopp's eye. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing Hime-chan just boy stuff." Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna just nodded.

"But we sure fell far." Tsuna said echoing what Yamamoto said earlier.

"Who was it that said something about a key?" Sanji asked getting to his feet and relighting a cigarette.

Apis laughed awkwardly.

"Here!" Luffy said giving Apis her pendant back.

"Well, in any case, we're inside now." Sanji said.

Apis gave him the thumbs up. "It worked out!"

"Extremely... what is this place?" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Yeah...what is it?" Luffy echoed. Looking up at something everyone else looked up.

"What is that." Apis said. Tsuna stared in awe at the mural on the ceiling. This was it! This was what they needed to see, they'd found it at the heart of the island. The map to Lost Island...!

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

"Wow! What a huge picture!" Luffy said in a sing-song voice. They were all staring at the roundabout mural on the ceiling with awe. The mural wasn't completely intact some of it was missing no doubt it had worn down and crumbled over time, just like the rest of the buildings on the island.

"What's it of?" Luffy wondered.

"It looks like some kind of ancient map..." Gokudera stated staring at it intently, trying to work out what it was about even though it was badly damaged.

"It's too worn out to make any sense of." Sanji said. "But what is this place, anyways?!"

"It's what we needed to find." Tsuna said in a soft voice.

"You mean the dragons nest, Hime-chan?" Sanji asked confused.

"No. As I said right at the beginning, this island isn't the dragons nest. But we did need to come here to learn something that's important, in order to find it." Tsuna frowned. "I just haven't worked out what it is we need to know."

"This has to be the dragons nest!" Apis said desperately.

"I'm sorry Apis, but seeing that crumbling town only made me even more sure that this place isn't the dragons nest." Tsuna told her sadly. "This island is too small to be the home of both humans and dragons. Not to mention dragons are wild animals there's no way they would nest so close to humans or humans so close to them."

"But! But!" Apis trailed off, she couldn't think of anything to counter Tsuna's logic. Even Grandpa Ryu said himself that this might not be Lost Island.

"Hey! Extremely look at this!" Ryohei exclaimed from where he was stood besides Luffy, who was stood staring at a large piece of rock on the ground.

"The ceiling pictures fallen down!" Luffy said.

"-Yikes!" Usopp squeaked.

"-It's huge!" Apis exclaimed.

The slab of rock depicted a large green dragon it was at least three foot wide and about the same height as Luffy.

"Whoa, talk about dangerous!" Usopp spluttered running over with Apis to get a closer look.

"This whole building's ready to fall apart!" Gokudera said worriedly looking around at all the holes in the ceiling and the walls. How had it not caved in when they came crashing down he didn't know.

Tsuna had turned her eyes back to the mural on the ceiling, still not putting the pieces together. "What's the matter Nami?" She asked when she heard the orange haired girl gasp. Tsuna followed her line of sight and froze as well. "No way!" Tsuna's exclamation caught the attention of the bickering Usopp and Apis and the others.

"What is it Hime-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"Tsuna was right all along!" Nami said her voice even. "This probably isn't Lost Island..."

"Huh?!" Apis mumbled.

"See!" Usopp gloated.

'💢' Apis turned around and she hissed at Usopp, her eyes white in anger. "You! Don't even know the reason why! Quit making stuff up!" She kicked him in the shin.

"How do you know that, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Look up." She told him.

"Up? At the ceiling picture?"

"If you look closely. It's a map that marks the location of lost island." Nami pointed out.

Tsuna lifted her and and pointed. "That island with a dome-shaped building on it..." She paused. "Is the island that we're on now. That dome is this building. I didn't notice before until Nami pointed it out."

"It does look just like it..." Sanji agreed.

"And the people around the island are the people who once lived here." Nami continued.

"Those hats!" Gokudera said studying the little drawings of the people that once lived here, he then looked at the hat on Apis head and something just clicked into place in Gokudera's mind. "You think that their Apis's ancestors?!"

"That's right, probably." Tsuna said.

"Our ancestors?" Apis mumbled.

"Say, do you remember what old man Bokuden told us?" Nami asked.

"Nope! I was asleep!" Luffy replied bluntly, completely unashamed.

"I was with Apis." Tsuna said a little embarrassed. After all she'd skipped out of the nice old man's story quite early into it.

Nami nodded at Tsuna in realisation, she turned back to Luffy and sighed, scratching the back of her head. "Come on, now!" Nami urged Luffy.

"I remember." Gokudera said raising his arm. "He said something about how the people from Warship Island had originally come from a different island."

"He did?" Luffy said cocking his head to the side.

"Come to think of it, he did say something like that..." Usopp started to say. "Then does that mean the dynasty he kept blabbing on about was this Island?"

"Probably." Nami paused. "So what had me wondering were all the dragon statues and paintings on the way here. I think that they must have been used by the people on this island to worship the Millennial Dragon as a god." She explained.

"So you think that the dragons used to fly over this island long ago?" Yamamoto asked.

"That's right." Nami nodded. They looked at the mural of the dragon again what Nami said made alot of sense.

"I see!" Usopp muttered. "That would lower the chance of the dragons nest being on this island."

"But...!" Apis exclaimed. "If so, then where's the real one?!"

"Wouldn't it extremely be that island with the dragon on it?!" Ryohei exclaimed, pointing up at the mural on the ceiling.

Everyone looked up. "That's right!" Tsuna said.

"Look at the island ahead of where this islands people are praying. That's the real Lost Island. The real dragons nest." Tsuna told them she smiled. "Doesn't it look familiar?"

"No way!" Apis gasped. "That island is shaped like...!"

"Yeah." Nami sighed. "Assuming the map is correct the dragons nest is on Warship Island."

"But Warship Island doesn't seem like the place dragons would go to nest?" Gokudera said frowning.

"But that's what the map says!" Nami exclaimed. "Or are you saying the people long ago just drew random nonsense?!"

"That's right you lot!" Sanji shouted at the men. "Nami-san'd never say anything that's wrong, same goes for Tsuna-chan! This means that it's somewhere on that Island!"

"That may be so. But it could have also sunk to the bottom on the ocean... just like this one is doing." Gokudera stated calmly.

"Yeah, I thought the same." Said Nami.

"It would explain why no one's ever found such an extremely interesting place yet!" Ryohei exclaimed.

Apis suddenly ran over to the aging dragon. "Apis?" Usopp called. She ignored him.

"Grandpa Ryu! Think back, Grandpa Ryu! Where is the dragons nest?!" Apis begged. "We thought it was this place, but there's nothing here! There's only a painting, Grandpa Ryu!"

Apis continued. "Doesn't the painting bring back any memories?! Our only hope now is that you remember something, Grandpa Ryu!"

The dragon lifted it's head a little and looked up. Just then, as if trying to help the dragon a flock of the same green birds that looked like miniature versions of the Millennial Dragons flew in through an arched window. They glided across the roof passing over the mural on the ceiling as if they were the dragons from long ago making the journey back to the dragons nest.

Tsuna watched them, she felt like she was in a trance they glided over Warship Island in an almost hypnotic way and Tsuna just knew, she just knew that. That's where they needed to sail, it was as if the final piece of the one thousand year old puzzle had been clicked into place.

"Grandpa Ryu?!" Apis gasped, breaking Tsuna out of her thoughts. She glanced at Luffy and caught his eye they both nodded and Tsuna smiled.

"~The dragons nest is on Warship island."

"~Alright!" Luffy exclaimed.

"~Well done for remembering Grandpa Ryu!" Tsuna smiled.

"Eh? Hime-neechan, Luffy, how did you know what he said?!" Apis questioned.

"~I just did!" They said at the same time.

Apis didn't question them further, she turned back around to face Grandpa Ryu. "Your right. Grandpa Ryu said he remembered! He says the dragons nest is on an island east of a peak that looks like a warship..."

"Man! Why does he say that only after we went through all that hardship to get here?!" Usopp complained. His hands on his hips shaking his head.

"What hardship? You just ran around most of the time crying and screaming that we were all going to die." Reborn said in a monotonous voice kicking Usopp in the back on the head using it as a spring board to jump on top of Luffy's hat.

"I'm sorry..." Apis said. "I'm sorry for dragging you all the way out here for something that might've already sunk into the ocean... It was all for nothing..." She trailed off sadly.

"Look at what you did now, crybaby whimp!" Reborn scolded.

Usopp back tracked, ignoring Reborn's insult quickly he said. "Not necessarily! Who knows, the dragons nest might be somewhere completely unexpected!"

"That's right! In order to bring the mystery of the Millennial Dragon to an end we have to check everything, right?!" Tsuna smiled patting Apis on the head.

"That's right! Being discouraged so easily isn't like you, Apis!" Nami told her.

"You'll never get anything done if you're afraid of failure." Sanji said.

"The Tenth said you'll find it, so don't doubt her and we will find it." Gokudera said.

"Our adventure isn't extremely over yet!" Ryohei exclaimed pumping his fist.

"..." Hibari said nothing.

"The funs only just begun!" Was Yamamoto's jovial response.

"There's nothing wrong with living a roundabout life..." Zoro said.

"Everyone..." Apis mumbled in awe. She was incredibly lucky to have been picked up by these people.

"So, let's go! Grandpa Ryu won't get any better if we just stay here!" Luffy yelled raising his arms above his head. "Right?!"

"Right!" Apis echoed happily. "Thank you!"

Tsuna. As eyes flashed orange and her head snapped up to the hole they'd fallen through. Ryohei, Zoro, Hibari, Yamamoto and Gokudera's heads also snapped up and their postures became rigid. "Someone's here." Tsuna said loud enough for just them to hear.

"And their not even trying to hide their bloodlust." Zoro said just as quiet as Tsuna.

Everyone looked up at the figure the loomed above them. Tsuna recognized who it was immediately.

"Thanks for the explanation." Eric chuckled. "Now I know where to find the Dragonite and the dragons nest..."

"You again?!" Luffy shouted.

"The bastard must have followed us." Gokudera snarled.

"But there's no point if it's at the bottom of the ocean... so it would seem my only option is to take your Millennial Dragon." He mused.

"No!" Apis screamed at him. "Besides we don't know if their nest is at the bottom of the ocean or not!"

"He said he had the Sickle Sickle Fruit powers, if I recall... that's one nasty guy we've got here..." Sanji said.

"Sickle Sickle Fruit?! He has Devil fruit powers?!" Usopp asked.

"That's right!" Tsuna said getting in to a defensive position. She didn't know when the Sicko was going to launch his attack.

"Luffy! You guys go on ahead and take Grandpa Ryu to the ship!" Zoro said walking forward his eyes never left Eric. He looked at Luffy and smirked. "I'll catch up with you later."

Luffy smiled. "Got it"

"W-w-whoa, now! The ship?!" Usopp spluttered. "We don't even know where the exit is!" His eyes trailed Luffy as he walked over to the wall. Tsuna knew what he was going to do straight away and back away into the middle of the room holding Apis to her as she did.

"Then we can just..." Luffy turned on his heel and sprinted in the other direction. "Make one!" He shouted slamming headfirst in to the wall opposite of the wall he was just stood at. There was a bonking sound and Luffy flew backwards.

Everyone stood frozen completely flabbergasted as to why he would do that. Tsuna couldn't help it and she burst into laughter, she figured he was going to break the wall she just didn't think that he would try to do it with a head butt "Hahaha!... The phrase!... Hahaha!... Use your head!... Hahaha!... isn't to be taken literally... hahaha!" Tsuna couldn't help herself she was almost falling over at the ridiculousness of the strawhat boy.

"Huh? I thought that would bust it open, but..."

"Oi...Oi...Oi...Oi...Oi...Oi!" Everyone bar Tsuna who was recovering from her laughing fit chanted as they sweatdropped and stared at the idiot captain with passive looks. Tsuna saw rubble fall to the floor right before the wall caved in, but it wasn't the same part that luffy had rammed into- no it was a large chunk of the wall twenty to thirty steps to the right.

Everyone was gobsmacked. "It's open! It's open!" Luffy chanted.

"Luffy-San... just how hard, is your head?!" Tsuna asked in awe.

"Dunno!" Was his reply.

"It worked! It worked!" Luffy sang walking over to the Ryu mobile. "Let's go, Apis!"

"He's less than a caveman..." Sanji muttered.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Eric hissed jumping off the ledge and down towards them. Zoro was on him before he even touched the floor, he slashed and Eric blocked with his claws. It was followed by the sounds of metal clashing with some other object and whipping sounds.

"Dammit, Luffy! Get going already!" Zoro shouted frustrated. Eric had hold of his arms and they were pushing each other back and forth.

"Oh! My bad!" Luffy apologized.

Everyone got on to the cart and Luffy took off through the hole. Tsuna screamed when she saw that luffy had led the cart right over a cliff. They fell at blinding speeds before their fall was halted by a huge tree root growing out of the mountain. The halt jerked the cart so badly that Tsuna lost her grip in Grandpa Ryu's feathers and she felt her feet slip out from underneath her.

"TENTH!" Gokudera shouted in horror.

All of a sudden an arm shot out of nowhere and spun around her tiny waist. Tsuna was jerked to the side, then forwards and in to the chest of Luffy who was at the head of the cart. "You've got to hold on tight." Luffy beamed a blinding smile at her that showed off all his white teeth and emphasized his words by pulling her in closer. Tsuna's reaction was of course, how any girl would react her cheeks turned rosey red and she mumbled incoherently.

"You sneaky bastard!" Gokudera exclaimed from the back of the cart. He wanted to pull Tsuna away from the Rubber idiot, but said idiot was currently out of reach and Gokudera didn't want to try his luck at flying at this particular moment in time.

"So fast! So fast!" Luffy said right in Tsuna's ear and she swore she could feel steam coming off her face.

The next several moments- or lifetime as Usopp would no doubt say. Was spent snaking down one root to the other. After Tsuna had gotten over her earlier fear she realized that it was kind of like a roller coaster and she joined Luffy in laughing and smiling. The cart bounced as it rolled over the last root, slamming it into the ground.

"W-w-whoa! We, always make it out alive, don't we?!" Usopp said tears in his eyes. He sounded like he didn't believe his own words.

"It's not for certain that we'll live through this!" Gokudera shouted. "That idiot, if the Tenth gets a single scratch, I'm going to blow his ass into the next century!"

"Hahaha! Isn't this fun!" Yamamoto asked Apis.

"No! It isn't!" She screamed back.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll be fine." Reborn said from a top Grandpa Ryu.

"You think so~ WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Usopp yelled at the violent baby who was no longer wearing his black suit but a full padded suit complete with helmet even Leon had his own mini padded suit.

"What does it look like. Long nose, it's a suit for protecting the body when crashing." Reborn stated.

"You just said we'll all be fine!" Usopp growled.

"I ment, at least I'll be fine."Reborn nonchalantly clarified.

"You! Devil Baby!" Usopp cried.

"Reborn stop teasing Usopp~!" Tsuna scolded.

"Tch!"

"Tsunahime-sama!" Usopp sang.

"~You can do it later!" Tsuna finished. This was her way at getting back at him for knocking her to the ground earlier even though the one who cause it was Reborn and seeing her half naked. Tsuna didn't have the nerve to even think about trying to get even with the baby hitman. Even if she tried, Reborn would just turn the tables on her- like he does on a regular basis.

"This makes going back a cinch!" Luffy said.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

"Dame you! Get in my way and you'll pay!" Eric growled frustrated. The dragon was once again getting away he was so close to achieving his goal, but these meddling pirates had once again got in the way.

Zoro scoffed. "So let's see how you plan on making me pay!" He taunted around the sword in his mouth. He knew he had to keep this weirdos attention on him for as long as possible so that the others could get to the ship safely.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

The cart continued it's reckless decent and Tsuna was amazed at the cart they'd thrown together quickly in a couple hours, was holding out and hadn't fallen to bits at all the abuse it was receiving.

"I'm pretty confident that right now we're the fastest moving things in this world!" Usopp shouted over the rumbling noise the cart was making as it rolled over the uneven terrain.

"What kind of thing is that to brag about?!" Sanji questioned.

"That's not true Hime-chans extremely faster than this!" Ryohei shouted.

"That's not possi~"

"~Luffy! Do something!" Nami begged cutting Usopp off from what he was about to say. "We're gonna wind up in pieces before we get to the ship!"

"It's okay! It's okay!" Luffy chanted back at her getting more and more excited.

"How are we okay?!" Gokudera snarled.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

Eric lept backwards away from Zoro breaking the stalemate they were in and raised his arm and slashed it diagonally across his chest shouting. "Sickle-Sickle Wind Slash!" The air in front of him rippled and shot towards Zoro.

Zoro ducked and the wind slash cut the top half of the fallen mural of a Millennial Dragon clean off, then faded out. "What was that?!" Zoro gasped crouched low on the floor staring at the damage thee attack had created in awe.

Eric rushed past Zoro to the hole in the wall that luffy had created. "You can't get away from me!" Zoro shouted.

Eric scoffed and turned slightly to glance at Zoro. "I have no time to be playing with you. My only goal is the Millennial Dragon!" He told him and jumped down without a second look.

Zoro lept to his feet and was hot on Eric's tail. "Wait up you, bastard!" He screamed when he realized that he'd just jumped off a cliff. A tree root broke his fall and in a similar manner to the Ryu mobile, Zoro kept his balance and slide down down the root. He looked up to see Eric not far in front.

'Are they alright?!' He thought.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

"Hey! Will Zoro really be alright?!" Apis asked worriedly.

"Yeah! He'll be fine!" Luffy said, not turning to look at her.

"But he's up against a guy with Devil Fruit powers!" Apis pressed. "He doesn't stand a chance, no matter how strong he is!"

"He'll still be alright!"

"Luffy! Ahead! Ahead!" Tsuna shouted pulling on his Red sleeveless top. They were going to crash into on of the ancient buildings.

"Don't worry Tenth." Gokudera exclaimed. "Double Bombs!" Gokudera through two hand fulls of explosives at the building ahead of them. The resulting explosion obliterated the ruin and they all coughed and spluttered as the cart entered the cloud of dust and smoke the dynamite had created.

"Well done Gokudera!" Tsuna praised. Gokudera shot Yamamoto a smug grin, to which Yamamoto completely ignored.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

Eric could see a large cloud of dust in the distance. "So that's where they are." He smirked.

Zoro landed softly in front of him, blocking his way to the others. "Sorry. I can't let you pass here."

Eric frowned for a split second then smirked. "Whatever. It's up to **me** whether I pass or not!" He taunted Zoro.

"Out of the way!" Eric used his ability and kicked up a dust cloud that completely covered him and attacked from with in it.

Zoro lunged to the left and the sharp as a sword wind gouged out slash marks in the ground. Zoro didn't have time to do anything but keep dodging as Eric sent wind slash after wind slash in his direction, after emerging from the dust Eric ran off ahead once again.

"Damn! That nimble bastard!" Zoro cursed resuming the chase.

Eric slashed at large tree branch sending it plummeting to the ground and stopping Zoro's hot pursuit in it's tracks.

Zoro broke off a small piece of the fallen tree branch, he timed his throw just right so that the branch got tangled between Eric's legs just as he'd jumped off the building. Eric who had been caught completely off guard couldn't regain his balance and crashed in to the ground below in a heap.

Zoro hopped down after and landed in front of Eric thrusting his sword into his face. "I told you. I'm not! Letting you pass." Zoro stated for a second time. "Just stay there!" He ordered.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-Ryu mobile-

"There's another extreme dead end!" Ryohei shouted.

"Should I bust it open again?" Gokudera said whipping four sticks of dynamite.

"No don't! I'm pretty sure that up aahead's heads the cliff we followed on our way up!" Nami cried. "If you start blowing up things willy nilly we'll end up falling head first over the edge and then we're goners!"

"Think we can fly?" Luffy wondered out loud, watching a flock of birds off to his right.

"-No!" Tsuna and Apis growled at the idiotic captain.

The Ryu-mobile skidded to the right and descended further down the mountain, Tsuna was worried about Zoro- she knew he was strong but that Eric guy was a snake in human skin and she would put it past him to try something dirty.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-Back with Zoro-

A loud sound echoed up the mountain, Zoro dropped his guard for a second to check on the others after hearing the loud crash but that second was all Eric needed seeing that the swordsmans attention was no longer focused on him . Eric seized the opportunity and slower lying and quietly grasped a handful of the sand like dirt off the ground, while the oblivious Zoro looked had his back turned. After reassuring himself that the others were okay, Zoro turned back around and gasped in pain when Eric slung the dirt into his eyes.

"Ahhh!" Zoro yelped in pain as he tried to clear his eyes of the irritating muck. The bastard and his dirty tricks. He dirt in his eyes made Zoro's feet become unsteady and he fell on to one knee in front of Eric, who was back on his feet and leering over Zoro with a look of superiority plastered on his face.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-Ryu mobile-

Tsuna felt her stomach drop as the cart hit a wall and slowly rolled over the edge of the steep hills they'd made their way up earlier. It felt like they were the ball in a game of ping pong, being hit one water to the other at alarming speeds.

When the cart crashed in to the wall at the bottom it lifted off the ground and and did a U-turn flinging Tsuna and the rest to the right. Tsuna wasn't sure how much longer she could take of this rodeo ride, she was starting to feel queasy.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-Back with Zoro-

"I told you not to get in my way!" Eric mocked. He raised his left arm across his chest diagonally. "Now die like a good little boy!"

Zoro glared at him, the grit in his eyes still painful. Nevertheless he still wasn't letting this piece of chapter get past him, he'd never hear the end of it from Sanji if the Sicko got to the boat.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-Ryu mobile-

"It looks line we somehow managed to make it..." Nami said tearfully.

"Hahaha, we sure are lucky! Don't you think so too, Hime-chan?" Yamamoto laughed jovially.

"I'm just glad the cart didn't fall to pieces." Tsuna mumbled breathing heavily she honestly thought several times, that the Ryu mobile was going to crash and they'd all be turned in to human pancakes.

"That's because of my god level skills in building, no way anything I created would be destroyed so easily! Ah-ha... hahahaha!" Usopp boasted shaking like a leaf, eyes and nose gushing tears and snot.

Tsuna just sweatdropped his comment lacked creditability when he looked like that.

The cart jerked to a stop throwing Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Ryohei off and into the sea, Yamamoto and Gokudera were both clutching at the dragons feathers and Tsuna so that the small sky didn't go flying. Tsuna had Apis clutched at her side and Reborn was sitting on Luffy's head calmly sipping away at a cup of coffee he'd procured out of nowhere.

"Alright, we made it." Luffy evenly commented. "Get ready to set sail! Let's go!" He ordered.

"No more, please..." Nami whimpered.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted emerging from under the water and dousing Nami and Sanji a second time. And knocking Usopp who had just got back on his feet under the water again.

"Dame, bastard!" Sanji muttered threateningly.

"You're totally..." Usopp's voice was distorted by the water, "gonna pay!"

"Luffy!" Cried Apis.

"What's wrong." Tsuna asked the little girl.

"The bird... he says Zoro's in trouble!" Apis fretted. "What do we do?! We gotta go help him!"

"Don't worry." Reborn said patting Apis on the head, he turned to Tsuna who knew right away what he was going to say, she was just about to do the same. When it came to maneuverability and speed she was the best choice. "Tsuna go get him."

"Okay." She said walking back over to the cart where she'd left her bag.

"Wait how is Tsuna supposed to go get him, it'll take too much time to scale back up the mountain!" Nami exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate the Tenth woman." Gokudera growled at her. "You don't know anything about what the Tenth can do." He stated smugly.

Tsuna pulled out a pair of white mittens with the number 27 on the back and put them on.

"I don't think toasty warm hands are going to be of any help to Zoro." Usopp snarked.

Tsuna ignored him and went back to rummaging in her bag until she pulled out a small container filled with what looked like pills.

"Their not just mittens." Tsuna told the pirates, popping two of the pills in her mouth. Instantaneously the gloves changed into black gloves that had sliver metal fingers and in the center was four triangle prices of metal over a blue circle that made an X in the blur circle was a symbol it look like some kind of Crown with the words Vongola written across the bottom.

Brilliant orange flames ignited from both Tsuna's gloves and four head her chocolate brown eyes morphed into a molten orange and her eyes no longer had that innocent doe like appearance but now had a sensual shape edge to them that made Sanji, Usopp, luffy and even Nami's hearts beat faster for some reason.

Usopp was the first to snap out of the hypnotic daze, Tsuna's dazzling transformation had created. "Your hands! Your hands are on fire!" He screamed running over and trying to pat the Flames on her forehead out.

Tsuna batted his hands away gently and gave him a reassuring smile. "Look closely the Flames aren't burning me." Tsuna encouraged.

"How..." Nami trailed off.

"They're dying will Flames." Reborn spoke up. Nami turned to the baby.

"Dying Will Flames?"

"So cool!" Luffy had stars in his eyes as he poked at Tsuna's Flames only to quickly pull his hand back when the heat got too much.

"In this world you have devil fruit powers. Well in our world we have what's know as dying will Flames it's a power that could be called the life force of a person, it's a power that everyone is born with, but only those select few who train to harness their inner flame are able to wield it." Reborn pointed using a long stick at a diagram he'd pulled out of thin air. He had on a professors outfit and big thick rimmed glasses.

' _Where did they come from!?'_ Tsuna shouted internally, sweatdropping.

Reborn pointed to another part showing seven different coloured Flames. "At birth everyone is born with a flame attribute and it doesn't change for their entire life. The red Flames is the Storm attribute and is the one flame with the most offensive power it's categorized by its ability to disintegrate or decay and break apart anything it touches by the way Gokudera possesses the Storm flame."

"I'm going to go retrieve Zoro-san." Tsuna interrupted the Flames on her hands pulsed and she shot off flying up the mountain too fast for the others eyes to keep up with.

"Come back soon." Reborn waved off happily.

"She flew!" The pirates exclaimed in shock and awe.

"She really might be the fastest thing in this world..." Usopp said in awe. Yamamoto gave him a dazzling smile, overjoyed that they were seeing how the Guardians see Tsuna. As an amazing person.

"As I was saying..." Reborn started.

"Tsuna just burst into Flames!" Usopp cried. Bringing the focus back to their flamed up friend.

' **BANG'** Reborn flying kicked Usopp in the head for interrupting. "Shut up for two minutes, wimp and I'll explain."

"Please continue Reborn-chan." Nami said gesturing with her hand for him to continue.

"As i was saying the second flames, the blue flames are the flames of rain their attribute is tranquillity. They have ability to rob their target of their strength and capacity to move their also good for calming down situations and comforting people. Yamamoto possesses the rain attribute.

The yellow Flames are sun Flames their attribute is activation. The ability to induce and improve the efficacy of any type of activity, they can also activate cell growth thus have the healing factor as well. Ryohei possesses sun Flames. As do I.

The green flames are lightning flames their attribute is hardening they can increase how hard an object is they can produce barriers. They can also be used to electrocute a person. The stupid cow back home has the lighting flame attribute.

The purple Flames are cloud flames their attribute is reproduction and growth meaning they can replicate and increase the size of objects. Hibari has this ability.

The indigo flames are mist flames their attribute is construction in other words mist flames are good for creating illusions and stuff like that. Mukuro has mist flames he is also one of the people not here as he's in jail." Reborn was interrupted by a question from Sanji.

"Tsuna-chans Flames were orange right, what kind of flames were they." Sanji asked taking a drag of his cigarette.

Reborn hat covered his eyes. "The orange Flames one of the most rare and sought after flames. The sky flames. Sky Flames attribute is harmony the ability to harmonise with a the other flame types. The minority that have the sky flame attribute are known for their brilliant insight and leadership qualities also all the other flames will always seek a sky whether they do it consciously or unconsciously all flames need a sky and all Sky's need the other flames. The end" Reborn finished. The chalkboard he'd acquired out of nowhere where disappeared in the same fashion.

"Doesn't that mean the only reason you all hang on Tsuna's every word is because of some power she has pulling you towards her? Isn't that like, you know...mind control!?" Usopp asked offhandedly, staring at the boys with pity.

The resulting glares he received could have frozen over the Grandline with how cold they were. "It wouldn't of mattered what flame the Hime-chan has, we'd follow her because of how amazing she is. Even if she had no flames." Ryohei said eerily calm. Not acting extreme at all.

"That's right, she's kind and brave she would do anything to help those she cares about even though she'd be terrified herself." Yamamoto said getting a far off look in his eyes.

"She's strong, both physically and mentally for a omnivore." Stated Hibari.

"The Tenth's. The Tenth no matter whether she had sky flames the other flames or no flames. I'd still want to become her right hand man. We don't care what flames she's got, all we care about is what kind of person she is. And let me tell you this." Gokudera said staring each of the pirates right in the eye. "There isn't a person alive back in our world or this one who's as amazing or kind as the Tenth, she's strong but she doesn't flaunt it like some idiots, she doesn't even like to fight yet she'll bare her fists again and again for those she loves. With no thought as to her own safety."

A haunted look passed over Gokudera's face as he remembered seeing her in that coffin in the woods when they were fist sent to the future and then finding out about how Tenth from the future was brutally murdered in cold blood.

Gokudera just knew that the future Tenth would have been able to sense that her life was in danger or at least that there was something wrong, her Intuitions never failed her before. Yet, she continued on completely unarmed and he knew. He knew... That she was thinking about their safety and about how her actions were going to affect them.

Gokudera believed without a doubt that Tsuna must have been terrified, but that was the kind of person she was- selfless that was the word that described Tsuna the best.

Gokudera furiously rubbed at his eyes. "So. I don't want to ever hear again that you think the only reason we admire her so much is because of some power." He growled clenching his fists.

"Sorry." Usopp mumbled completely ashamed and embarrassed at himself, he could not think of anything else to say. But he knew he'd made a grave mistake. Gokudera just nodded and looked away.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-With Tsuna-

Tsuna scanned the mountain with her eyes as her climbed up the mountain looking for Zoro, she was half way up when a the light reflecting off some thing shiny caught her eye. It was Zoro! He was on one knee a hand covering half of his face, the light was coming from his unsheathed swords. Eric was stood over him getting ready to strike.

"No you don't!" Tsuna growled. Changing trajectory and shooting in the pairs direction.

"Now die like a good little boy!" Eric said raising his hand.

Tsuna dived forward extinguishing the Flames on her hands she used Zoro's head for support she spun on his head and delivered a powerful roundhouse kicking right to the completely unprepared Eric who wasn't fast enough to counter Tsuna's speed. Eric went rocketing backwards and crashed through the Ruins behind him, knocking up a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Let's go Zoro-san, everyone's waiting back at the ship." Tsuna reached out her hand and grabbed Zoro's free wrist leading him to the edge. Not giving Eric a second thought.

Zoro cleared his blurry eyes and froze when he got a good look and Tsuna who had once again ignited one of her gloved hands in preparation for take off.

"Flames?" Zoro said bewildered.

"I'll explain everything when we gather back to the ship, now isn't the time." Tsuna said scolding Zoro like a disobedient child. "Come on." The Flames on her hands increased and shot them into the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Zoro screamed. Flailing about.

"Zoro-san don't move your making it hard to fly." Tsuna complained. They spiraled out of control and then they both felt a tug on the back of their clothes.

"Eh!?" Tsuna said alarmed.

"I think I've felt this sensation before." Zoro said hesitantly.

"~🎵ZOOOOOOOROOOO!🎵 ..."

"~🎵TSUUUUUUUUUNA!'🎵..."

"Luffy?"

They were slowly pulled backwards.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!- AHHHHHHHH!" Zoro chanted then screamed as they were both snapped backwards down the mountain towards the ship.

"~I TOLD YOU TO SORT DOING THIS~!" Zoro exclaimed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna yelled.

Luffy let go of them when they got to the ship, Tsuna braced for the inevitable impact she knew was coming, but her was plucked out of the air by Hibari who had grabbed Tsuna as she flew past him and held her princess style in his arms. Zoro on the other hand wasn't so lucky and he continued until he crashed into the mast where he dropped to the floor in a heap a large throbbing lump on his head.

"Ah! Sorry." Luffy laughed not sounding sorry at all.

"I swear, someday. I will! Chop this guy up!" Zoro muttered darkly.

Equally as dark from his right Gokudera said. "Not if I blow him to pieces first!" Gokudera rushed over to Tsuna to check that she wasn't hurt. When he was completely satisfied he walked over to Luffy and kicked him in the back, which resulted in the both brawling on the deck, poor Usopp got dragged in against his will but it was swiftly and expertly solved by a punch to the head from an irritated Nami.

"Break it up and get ready to set sail, before that Sicko catches up to us." She growled.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Shut up woman."

This time it was alot easier leaving than it was entering. They made it back though the mirror like barrier.

"-we're out! We're out!" Luffy chanted.

"-that's defiantly weird..." Sanji voiced.

"Hahaha! That was fun." Yamamoto laughed.

They paid no attention to the marine ships anchored to their right, and continued on.

When they were far enough to away Zoro asked for an explanation to why Tsuna had flames. Reborn repeated his explanation once more, this time with out the clothes and chalkboard.

"Okay I get the gist of it now." Was Zoro's simple answer.

"What they tell you they have rainbow flames and all you say is-'okay'?" Nami said.

"Yeah be a little surprised, dammit or we'll feel like idiots for overreacting." Usopp shouted.

"You do realise we have a dragon attached to the back of the ship right...?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah so what's your point Marimo?"

💢"My point is, if dragons exist why can't people be born with the power to wield flames. Stupid love cook." Zoro paused. "If you idiots overreact to everything were going to see and experience on the Grandline, well then it's going to be a really short trip then because we won't last very long."

Understanding filtered through the inexperienced pirates eyes. Even if they didn't want to admit it Zoro spoke the truth they would last very long in a place as volatile as the Grandline if they were shocked over something as small as this. This world had devil fruits so of course a completely different world was going to have their own kind of special power.

"When you put it that way it doesn't seem impressive at all." Usopp laughed.

"Hey!" Gokudera cried out indignantly.

Usopp continued as if Gokudera had never said anything thing. "Yeah your right we've seen gigantic Seakings, terrible Fishmen , and island full of weird animals, and now we're Ferrying a girl all over the ocean to deliver her and her dragon to its nest... so why can't people burst into Flames? So not anything to overreact about!"

"But it is cool, though!" Luffy chimed in.

"Yeah, it's super cool!" Usopp cried tears of envy with stars in his eyes.

Luffy laughed and everyone else sweatdropped.

Usopp's eye caught sight of the marine ships, they were really far away now. "Look at 'em come! Look at 'em come! They'll never catch up with us!" He said pointing at the ships.

"The going Merry's faster and more agile than bulky Navy warships, but what are we going to do when we fetch to war ship island?!" Gokudera asked.

"We'll be okay!" Luffy said confidently.

"How will we be okay?!" Snapped Nami.

"We just need to extremely find the dragons nest first right so grandpa Ryu can get better, right!" Ryohei exclaimed like it was obvious.

"Easier said than done." Sanji said. "Their nest could be at the bottom on the sea."

"We just need to search the bottom of the sea then!" Luffy exclaimed.

"But Luffy-San you can't swim." Tsuna reminded him, sweatdropping.

"Anyways we need to get back as fast as we can!" Nami told them. "We don't have time to be messing with the Navy!"

"Nami. It doesn't look like that's going to be an option..." Tsuna's eyes flickered and she turned to face the approaching danger.

Ahead of them was huge gaudy looking marine ship it had one large mast flanked by two submasts all three of them had the number eight painted on their sails. The figure head was a gigantic gargoyle that funnily enough had a resemblance of a Chinese dragon on its head was two large cannons at the front and a dozen or so smaller cannons around the edge of the ship.

"Gross!" Tsuna muttered.

"Wow! Cool!" Luffy shouted. "It's like a gargoyle!"

"Hey now!" Zoro said trying to reel in Luffy's excitement.

Just then fifty or so ships on either side of the ship with the gargoyle figure head appeared, completely cutting off their escape.

"This is ridiculous!" Tsuna exclaimed. "This bad. This is very bad!" She pulled at her pigtails.

"Just how many ships does the Navy have?!" Zoro wondered out loud.

To make matters even worse all the ships were connected by huge iron chains, so now they couldn't even slip between the ships.

"What now?! They have us blocked off! Asked Apis.

"Jump onto the ship, kick the guys off, and cut the links!" Usopp explained a smug look on his face. "That's the only choice, obviously!"

"Wow! You can do that Usopp?!" Apis said impressed.

"Go! Luffy! Zoro! Sanji! Tsuna! Gokudera! Yamamoto! Ryohei! Hiba-never mind, charge!" Usopp shouted pointing forward.

"I thought as much." Apis mumbled.

"Don't order the Tenth around!" Gokudera shouted.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me, though!" Zoro said laying a hand on his swords.

"Let's extremely see what they've got!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Sounds like fun." Yamamoto said.

"Huh"

"I guess we have no choice. I'm the one with the most maneuverability after all." Tsuna said tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to retrieve your body if you lose." Reborn said blankly.

"I'm not going to die!" Tsuna growled.

"Then you should have more confidence in your self. You beat Byakuran so there's no way you'd lose to anyone of this world so easily, you have me as your home tutor after all."

"Reborn-" Tsuna started to say.

What Tsuna called the evil glint passes through Reborn's eyes. "But, if you don't get a 100% victory I'm going to increase you training by tenfold."

'Noooo!" Tsuna despaired. ' _I'll win! I'll definitely win!'_ She thought.

"If the Tenth's going to fight then of course I have to as well, I am her right hand man after all." Gokudera stated proudly.

"Eh?! But, are you serious?!" Asked Apis. "There's no way you could survive of you tried that!"

Tsuna kneeled down so she was a Apis's eye level and placed her mitten covered hands on Apis's shoulder. "It's okay, Apis. Things'll work out."

"Make it quick you guys!" Nami ordered.

"Sure thing Nami-chan." Tsuna said popping the headphones spanner made her on, followed by the contacts. She didn't think she'd need the X-Burner but she'd rather be prepared to use it rather than need it and net have them.

"You can count on me, Nami-san!" Sanji said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy and Ryohei shouted.

The marines seemed to have finally got in gear as they bombarded the ship from all sides with cannon balls, as they made their way closer to the marine ships.

"This feels great!" Luffy's said. "Alright! Let's go!"

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

Next chapter~ Chapter 7: Completely surrounded! Pirates and Mafia fight back to back!

Author's note: sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy at home and at work and have been too tired to write. I'm settled now so expect more chapters.

xoxo


	7. Together they fight as one!

Chapter 7: Completely surrounded! Pirates and Mafia fight back to back!

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-LAST TIME-

What Tsuna called the evil glint passes through Reborn's eyes. "But, if you don't get a 100% victory I'm going to increase you training by tenfold."

'Noooo!" Tsuna despaired. 'I'll win! I'll definitely win!' She thought.

"If the Tenth's going to fight then of course I have to as well, I am her right hand man after all." Gokudera stated proudly.

"Eh?! But, are you serious?!" Asked Apis. "There's no way you could survive of you tried that!"

Tsuna kneeled down so she was a Apis's eye level and placed her mitten covered hands on Apis's shoulder. "It's okay, Apis. Things'll work out."

"Make it quick you guys!" Nami ordered.

"Sure thing Nami-chan." Tsuna said popping the headphones spanner made her on, followed by the contacts. She didn't think she'd need the X-Burner but she'd rather be prepared to use it rather than need it and net have them.

"You can count on me, Nami-san!" Sanji said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy and Ryohei shouted.

The marines seemed to have finally got in gear as they bombarded the ship from all sides with cannon balls, as they made their way closer to the marine ships.

"This feels great!" Luffy's said. "Alright! Let's go!"

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

The barrage of attacks continued as the Merry got closer and closer, the ship weaved and dodged the oncoming cannonballs one after the other, in a desperate attempt to make its escape.

Tsuna caught sight of Apis when she came barrelling out of the kitchen, ignoring Usopp as she barreled right past him only to trip and fall face first into the deck. "Apis, it's dangerous! Get back inside, where it's safe!" Tsuna shouted over the numerous explosions.

"I can't leave Grandpa Ryu all by himself!" Apis shouted back at Tsuna, sending her a pleading look, apis then rose back on to her feet and took off running to the back of the ship.

"Hey you! Apis, wait!" Tsuna called after the girl but was stopped when she felt a hand grab on to her shoulder, Tsuna looked behind her to see Usopp there.

"I'll go after Apis, Tsuna and make sure she's okay. You go get ready to go with Luffy and the others." He said pointing at his chest.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah just go." Usopp assured giving her a smile.

Tsuna watched him disappear around the corner and out of sight. She sighed and went back to the front of the ship. Tsuna had just walked down the steps from the upper deck when a couple of cannon balls hit too close to the sea surrounding the ship for comfort, causing the front end of Merry to sharply jerk downwards. Tsuna hastily grabbed the railing for support and held on tight.

"Oww! We've been hit from behind!" Tsuna heard Usopp shout hysterically. He came running back around the ship flailing about and continuing to shout. "Hey! Sanji! We've been hit! Sanji!" When Sanji paid him no attention he ran to the other side of the deck. "We're done for! We're sunk!"

"-Usopp-san..."

"Doomed! We're doomed!" Usopp moaned.

"-Usopp-san..!"

"We're all gonna get turned into fish food..."

"Usopp-san!"

"Ahh! Good bye cruel world-"

"USOPP!" Tsuna shouted right into his ear forgetting the honorific in her frustration. Usopp flinched back, startled.

"What!?" He asked her confused.

"Where's Apis?" She wasn't with him when he came back around. He said he would look out for her. Tsuna was starting to think that maybe she should have followed when Apis ran off.

"Ahhh! Listen to this Tsuna-chan. You know. Apis, she just jumped off the ship and ran down the rope to Grandpa Ryu. I tried~to get her to come back... but... but, she ignored me. Hit cruel right!" Usopp explained crying pathetically.

"But she's okay." Tsuna pressed.

"Oh yeah, she's fine...Ah!" Usopp's calm mood shattered when he remembered what he was saying just a moment ago. "But we're not Tsuna-chan. The ship! The ship! It's been hit! No! What are we gonna do, I'm too young to become a skeleton!" Usopp resumed his end of the world one man dialogue.

"Calm down, already. The ship hasn't been hit, alright" Sanji told the floundering sharpshooter taking a drag of his cigarette as he kept and eye on the marine ships surrounding them.

"Eh! Seriously?" Usopp said, surprised.

"Yeah."

"I'm saved! Phew!" Usopp sighed in relief. "Who the hell thought of this plan anyway?!" He asked in disgust.

"It was you." Tsuna and Zoro deadpanned at the jack of all trades.

Usopp twitched and started sweating. At that moment seeing the look on Usopp's face Tsuna couldnt help herself and she dropped her deadpan expression and burst into a fit of giggles. Usopp gave her a small embarrassed smile. He seemed to be getting embarrassed an awful lot these days.

"That's it! That's it! Go!" Shouted Luffy from the figure head.

"Hey! A balls coming this way!" Luffy yelled to nami, not looking at all worried.

"I can't do anymore than this! Do something on your end!" Nami yelled at them from the kitchen, where she was controlling the ship.

"I've extremely! Got it!" Shouted Ryohei, running into the spot where the cannon ball was going to hit the ship.

"EXTREME! Consecutive right!" He shouted punching the air in front of him making sure he was Linda up with the ball. The wind created from Ryohei's super rapid punches pushed the ball back further and further until the ball rebounded back at the marines, breaking the mast off of the ship that fired the ball in the first place.

"Cool!" Luffy shouted in awe.

"Nicely done." Sanji said.

"I could do that..." Usopp muttered to himself.

"Hahaha, nice punch!" Yamamoto said giving him the thumbs up.

"..."

"Well done Oniichan!" Tsuna praised clapping. Ryohei puffed out his chest under Tsuna's praise.

Gokudera pouted jealous. "I guess muscle brained turf topped idiots do have their uses after all. I'm I'm impressed." He taunted.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna sighed, here they go again.

Ryohei fell for the bait just as Gokudera expected he would."What was that Octopus head!" Ryohei bit back.

"Do' you wanna say that again!" Gokudera threatened.

"Octopus head!"

"Why you turf top!"

"What!"

"Take control of your family, Tsuna." Reborn ordered, when he'd finally heared enough and the insults dropped to preschool level. Shoving Tsuna in the duo's direction.

"Come on guys stop fighting." Tsuna said. They didn't seem to hear her and continued arguing. They were right in each others faces. Until suddenly, tsuna thought of a brilliant idea, she raised both her arms and grabbed both of their ears and gave them a sharp tug the them. The effect was instantaneous, their arguing ceased immediately and the shock stunned them both into silence. the unexpected attack from their pint sized boss, left then reeling and floundering. They both open and closed their mouths several times and blinked but didn't say a word.

"Now isnt the time for fighting amongst each ourselves." Tsuna pouted angrily up at them both, releasing their ears.

' _Cute~❤'_ was the first thought that automatically ran through both Ryohei and Gokudera's heads after they shook off their initial shock.

"Im extremely! Sorry, Hime-chan!" Ryohei exclaimed cheeks turning pink he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we got a little extreme!"

Gokudera bowed lowly. "Please forgive me Tenth!" He pleaded. Tsuna sighed smiling lightly.

"Of course I forgive you, just don't let it happen again for now, wait until after we've escaped this situation. right now we need to be working together not against eachother." Tsuna lectured like a mother, the stern look on she face changed in to a blinding smile, that had all the Guardians blushing. "We're the strongest when we're together after all." She stated giving them a wyry smile. To which they returned.

"I told you to control your subordinates. Not seduce them idiot-Tsuna." Reborn stated blandly.

"I~! Wha~! No, I mean~! I~! I wasn't ~! REBORN!" Tsuna shouted utterly flustered, her face turning scarlet red.

"It was a joke." Reborn said like it was obvious.

Tsuna sweatdropped. ' _With you I can never tell!'_ She thought.

The sound of an alarm echoing off the ocean brought everyone's attention back to the danger at hand. "What an extreme cannon!" Ryohei exclaimed, gawking at the huge cannon right at the center of the ship.

"So cool!" Luffy gasped in wonder.

"A direct hit from that and our ship's going to be blown to shreds!" Nami cried, sweating bullets.

"We'll be okay! I'll just bounce it back like Ryohei did!" Luffy told her.

"Don't be stupid! I'll turn the ship about; you guys work the rear sail!" Nami ordered.

"Do you want help Nami!" Tsuna shouted up.

"I could use it yeah."

Tsuna ran up the steps, as she ran past Usopp she heared him mutter. "An eye for an eye! I got a shot ready for you, too!" Usopp was geared out on some weird looking goggles with a cannon at his side.

Tsuna ran into the kitchen but froze when she heard Usopp shout 'fire' behind her followed by the sound of and explosion in the distance. Tsuna ran back out Nami right behind her and saw that the hunger cannon that was until a minute ago bearing down on them; was now seeping smoke from several places.

"I~I did it wahoo! Yeah! This is what happens when Usopp-sama gets serious!" Usopp gloated.

"Not too shabby, for a fluke." Gokudera teased.

"You're so full of it." Zoro sniggered.

"-What?! I can do that anytime!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Wow. . . Nice shot!" Yamamoto said covering his eyes from the glare of the sun so he could see better.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed. Usopp sweatdropped but took it to be praise.

"Well done Usopp-san!" Tsuna smiled.

Even Hibari commented. "Not bad for a herbivore."

"Your cool, Usopp!" Apis shouted from the raft.

"Yeah!" Usopp shouted giving Apis a thumbs up.

"Don't worry it will be okay." Tsuna comforted Ryu.

"That's right you just keep Apis safe!" Luffy said front Tsuna's right.

"Who are you guys extremely talking to?!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"-Grandpa Ryu!" They both said at the same time.

"Huh?" Usopp scoffed.

"Nows our chance!" Nami said getting everyone's attention. "Let's act quickly and cut some links to open a path!"

"Alright let's extremely do it!" Ryohei shouted.

"Right Nami-san!" Sanji said.

"Luffy!" Zoro said.

"Okay! Gum-Gum... Bridge!" Luffy shouted. Extending his arm out to one of the marine ships, he latched on.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going to be the first one over there." Tsuna laughed, her gloves ignited and she sped off.

"Tenth wait for me!" Gokudera shouted after her.

Jumping up on to Luffy's arm and sprinting across. "Ahhh! Tsuna you cheater!" Luffy whined, hopping from one foot to the other, the motion making his arm sway almost knocking Gokudera into the sea.

"Watch it!" He snarled back at the captain regaining his balance and making it onto the marine ships safely.

"Stop complaining and keep your arm steady!" Zoro told him, following Gokudera. One after another they all ran across Luffy's arm until they were on the enemy ship.

"Grandpa Ryu, we'll be back!" Luffy called letting his outstretched hand contract back flinging him across the sea as soon as everyone was across. Hibari turned when he sensed danger only to sees that the airborne Luffy was springing toward the ship and heading in his direction. Hibari swiftly jumped out of the way just in time asLuffy went flying right past him, Hibari's jump to the side gained attention of Zoro who was directly in front of hibari5. Zoro froze and half a second later Luffy smashed right into him they both flew backwards. The unlucky Zoro took the full brunt of the crash as his back collided with the wall of the ship.

"-Sorry, Zoro." Luffy said smiling. As he propped himself up using Zoro's legs.

"-Why, you..." Zoro growled.

Tsuna could hear on commotion from the ship from where she was stood on the chains, her flames still burning bright, she laughed quietly to herself at the pirates sillyness then her expression turned serious. Just how was she going to break the chains, she could use the X-Burner but that might be a little overkill for something like this.

"Tsuna." Zoro called her name, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"-Do you think you can cut these chains Zoro?" Tsuna asked pointing down.

"-There's nothing in this world, I can't cut!" Was Zoro's confidant reply.

"Really? Then they're all yours." Luffy told him.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called.

"You guys fight the marines, I'll help Zoro cut all these chains." Tsuna ordered.

"Understood Tenth!" Gokudera bowed just as they heared a door open behind them, dozens of marines poured out all with in neat lines some having alrady drawn swords and others brandishing guns.

"Talk about coming out of the woodwork..." Sanji trailed off.

"-I like it when things are lively!" Yamamoto said a sharp look in his eyes and a smile that was less than friendly.

"Sorry in advance! But we have to extremely beat you up!" Ryohei exclaimed raising his fists.

"I'll blow you all up and impress the Tenth!" Gokudera said taking out his Bombs.

"..." Hibari brought out his tonfas.

"-We'll leave the small fries to you."

"Yeah."

One of the marines it was hard to tell which one as the all looked like clones. "I'll never the name of the Nelson Fleet, we won't let you break through here!" As one all the marines charged. "Get the ones at the chains! Don't let the pirated cut them!"

"Really?" Gokudera said his hair covered his eyes and he smirked. "Your going to have to do better than that." Gokudera lazily stated, taking a drag of a cigarette he'd commandeered from Sanji. "Double Bombs!" He said blowing out the smoke towards the sky watching his dynamite spin in the air as they made their decent.

The marines all looked up at where Gokudera was looking an saw the two dozen or so sticks of dynamite heading right for them. "Retreat!" One of the marines shouted they all turned tail and ran. Some of them though wasn't so lucky and the Bombs detonated sending the marines unfortunate enough to get caught in the blast careening over board and into the water. "None of you idiots are getting anywhere near the Tenth. Didn't you hear what we said, we're the ones that are going to clean house." Gokudera punched a marine that charged at him from the smoke caused by the explosion, knocking him out instantly.

For the others that had managed to escape the explosion the others were waiting to pick them off one by one. Hibari wasted no time he lunged forward striking down four marines in one go, a sword came down above his head, quicker than lighting his arm shot up and he blocked it with his right tonfa. Hibari flicked his arm out to the side, the marine lost his footing and Hibari ceased that moment to deliver a strike to the back of the head. The marine stumbled and then slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Die! Pirate scum!" Shouted a marine from behind Hibari spun on his heel to intercept, but needn't have bothered.

"EXTREME LEFT!" Ryohei shouted sucker punching the marine right in the face, said marine went flying over the edge of the ship with a pitiful scream, taking three other marines with him.

"You okay Hibari?" Ryohei asked.

"Don't get in my way. I'll bite you to death." Was all Hibari said, he left Ryohei with a confused look on his face as he picked out his next victim.

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Last Minute Rain!" Yamamoto shouted dropping his sword and liking it at a marine who had is gun aimed at Tsuna the sword collided with the gun knocking it out of the marines hands. Yamamoto's sword spun in the air and he raised his hand and caught in in one fluid motion. Not a second in between her lunged forward, flipped his sword around and slashed the marine with the back of the sword.

"Why didn't you kill me?!" The marine muttered in a strained voice, half conscious.

Yamamoto stared at him and blinked innocently, he kneeled down so that he was almost the same level as the marine and cocked his head to the side. "The only reason your alive right now is," Yamamoto said in an eerily calm voice his innocent expression morphing into a smirk that froze the marines blood in his veins. "Is because I'd make the girl you tried to shoot, sad. If I killed you." Yamamoto said matter of factly in a sickly sweet voice.

"Mon! Monster!" The marine stuttered before darkness consumed him.

Yamamoto stood up straight and glanced down at the marine and then up at Tsuna who who was talking to Zoro, she looked up and her eyes met Yamamoto she smiled that 1000kilo watt smile that Yamamoto adores and went back to talking to Zoro. "I don't care if I become a monster or a demon, so long as Hime-chan is safe and her smile never forced. I'll door what ever is have to." Yamamoto said with a small smile.

If he had to use his cursed talent that even Reborn had acknowledged in order to make sure that they'll never be a repeat of what happened in the future. Well then he'd welcome the underworld with a smile. Never again will they lose Tsuna- never!

Yamamoto was snapped out of his dark thoughts by a shout from Gokudera. "In coming, baseball idiot!"

Gokudera had seen the brooding look on Yamamoto's face and decided to kick a marine in his direction. It wasn't that Gokudera cared for the baseball freak it was just the Tenth would become worried if she saw the troubled look on the happy-go-lucky Rains face, brooding was Hibari's thing anyway. This was how Gokudera justified his actions to himself. Yes! It definitely wasn't that he was worried or anything...

Zoro cut on of the chains from the ship he could hear Usopp in the background making a racket. "ZORO-SAN! LOOK OUT!" Tsuna shouted when a marine came out of nowhere and attacked Zoro. Zoro dodged the swing and defeated the marine but a dozen or so more appeared in the fallen marines wake.

Tsuna was about to rush forward to help what Zoro turned to her. "Finish cutting the chains, we don't have time to waste on these fools. I'll handle them!" He shouted ducking and slashing with his swords.

"Okay!" Tsuna shouted back. How was she going to cut them she didn't have a sword?

Her orange Vongola Box at her hip heated up and purred. That was it! If she couldn't cut them she could smash them. "Thank you Natsu!" She praised.

Tsuna slotted her ring into the hole of her box and out came Natsu. "Gao!" Natsu roars contently nuzzling Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna flew up into the air so she was level with the chains. "Let's do this Natsu!"

"Gao! Gao! GAAAAAO!" Natsu's sky flame charged roar turned the metal chains to stone. The roar was so powerful that it seemed to shake the very earth.

"So cool!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes.

"The chains turned to stone!" Sanji said flabbergasted.

"Not bad." Zoro praised.

"Awesome as always Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Take aim!" Shouted a marine from the ship opposite to the ship they were on. Tsuna's head snapped to the right to see eight marines with guns and a cannon aimed at her. "FIRE!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna-chan!"

They couldn't see her. The smoke from the cannon covered the area. "Tenth!" Gokudera shouted running for the edge of the ship he was just about to jump over board when...

"I'm okay!" Tsuna shouted. The smoke cleared and there hovered Tsuna completely unharmed and covered in a black cloak. "Cambio Forma Modo Difesa!" Tsuna muttered.

"-Wha!"

"-How!"

The attack didn't effect her!" The marines floundered and Tsuna ceased the opportunity while they were distracted and slow to act.

The cloak back changed to reveal that it was Natsu.

"L-! LION!?" The marines shouted utterly shocked.

Natsu morphed again this time in to a gauntlet. "Cambio Forma Modo Attaco: Burning Axle!" Tsuna thrust out her arm, flames shot from the gauntlet on her hand and completely obliterated the stone chains, opening the way for Merry's escape.

"Gum-Gum slingshot!" Luffy shouted, sending the one hundred or so marines he'd trapped crashing through the the railing of the Navy ship and in the the ocean. "That was so awesome Tsuna!" He called to her. After she landed on the deck Natsu had transformed back and was now perched on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Thank you Luffy." She smiled.

"Of course it was awesome!" Gokudera gloated. "The Tenth's, the Tenth after all!" He said sagely, crossing his arms and nodding his head.

"Oi! Guys hurry up! Tsuna's cleared the way!" Luffy shouted to the others on the Merry.

Right at that moment the sea in front of the ship was attacked halting the Merry in its tracks. "Nami! Apis! Usopp!" Tsuna shouted in horror.

Then Tsuna spotted someone she was sick of seeing. "It's Eric!" Tsuna shouted alerting the others the the small paddle boat making its way to the raft where Apis and grandpa Ryu were.

"Your the Sicko Sicko fruit guy!" Tsuna heared Apis exclaim.

"Girl!" Eric shouted. "It's time to hand over the Millennial Dragon!"

Apis ran in front of grandpa Ryu, shielding him with her tiny body. Tsuna ran to the railing of the ship and didn't stop she jumped over the edge and her X-Gloves sprung to life. At that moment Eric happened to look in the same direction as the ship Tsuna and the others were on, he saw her run up and the orange flames ignite. She wasn't going to humiliate him a second time with that weird ability of hers.

Eric swiftly lept forward and grabbed Apis, he held his sharp claw like nails to the child's throat. And he got the desired reaction. Tsuna stopped midway in the air when she saw Eric bring his hand up to Apis's neck.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I was you!" Eric sniggered.

"You-!" Tsuna growled between clenched teeth.

Eric threw a smirk her way, the sinister smile dropped when he turned to the marine that was sat at the back of the boat paddles at his side and a rifle resting on his lap. "Shot her." The marine took aim quickly and fired.

Tsuna saw the gun and blocked the bullet with her left X-Glove, it ricocheted off the glove and bounced upward into the sky out of sight. Unfortunately this caused Tsuna's concentration to waver and her flames dispersed and she fell in to the sea.

"Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed in worry, he went to jump over board for a second time that day but was stopped by Yamamoto.

"What are you doing baseball idiot!" Gokudera snarled. "Get off me!"

"Calm down Gokudera, if you go charging in it could get Tsuna killed." Yamamoto said his voice strained in repressed fury, he clenched the hand that was holding Gokudera back sending waves of pain through Gokudera's arm.

Gokudera shot him a dirty look and roughly brushed Yamamoto's hand off and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm gonna kill that Sicko! Then the clone next to him!"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, walking over from where he'd finished beating the snot out of marine grunts. "Huh? What's he doing?"

"-Looks like he's extremely planning on taking Apis hostage and stealing the dragon." Ryohei growled.

"-That's bad!"

Luffy moved forward to attack but was stopped by Gokudera. "Stop! If you lay a hand on him, he'll have the Tenth shot and then use his devil fruit ability to take out Apis and Nami and Usopp!"

"Didn't I just tell you something like that a moment ago?" Yamamoto smirked.

"Shut up!" Gokudera muttered blushing.

"Oh! Right!" Luffy said having seemingly understood what Gokudera had told him. Luffy then lifted up his leg and placed it on the railing. "Then I'll use my foot!"

He didn't understand at all!

"Listen better!" Zoro scolded, punching Luffy in the head.

They watched teeth clenched as Eric sailed away with Apis and grandpa, too scared that if they made a move. Eric would hurt or even worse kill Apis. "You fight dirty! Give Apis back!" Usopp yelled in vain.

Tsuna watched as Eric and the swirly cheeked flabby walrus talked, she couldn't hear what they were saying. But seeing as the walrus commander was thrashing around and his face turning purple she assumed that they weren't rejoicing a job well done.

Tsuna suspected that Eric; the snake that he was. Was probably betraying the marine commander and the the obese thing on the deck of the gaudy was just finding out for the first time how slimy the Sickle Sickle Fruit user was. The cannon fire started back up again but this time it wasn't aimed at the merry- no they were aiming for Eric and by extension Apis and grandpa Ryu! !

Tsuna watched as Apis and Eric fought she saw Eric lift Apis by the back of her dress and grab her chin. She sweatdropped when Apis the little fire cracker chomped down on Eric's hand she heared him scream in unexpected pain. And then she watched as he threw Apis down she didn't see the child get back up.

Tsuna was just about to blast over to help Apis, but she remained still. Frozen in awe ant the magnificent sight. Grandpa Ryu- was stood up. The marines jumped ship and swam away like their lives depended on it. All the while Eric was completely oblivious to the ticked off ancient beast behind him. When he did notice he went stark white and froze in shock.

Ryu batted the Sicko away wiyh his huge feathered wing with little effort it was as if he had batted away an annoying fly like. Eric went flying backwards and disappeared out of sight.

Ryu spread out his wings and released a roar so powerful it caused ripples in the ocean an mile long in all directions. Tsuna had to cover her ears the sound shaking her eardrums, almost shattering them.

Tsuna broke from her always struck daze and reactivated her hyper Dying will Flames, the water surrounding her was pushed back until their was a hole in the middle of the water. Around the edges of the hole the water instantly turned boiling as the heat from her sky flames heated the water up. And faster than any of the others could see she was on the boat clutching Apis to her chest.

"Hime-neechan! Look! Look! Grandpa Ryu, he's stood up!" Came Apis's excited chatter, muffled by Tsuna's chest. Tsuna didn't say anything just squeezed Apis even tighter. Eventually Apis's excited bouncing turned to trembling she Roughton her arms around and clung to Tsuna still shaking.

Tsuna felt Apis hot tears penatrate her already soaked top. "I was so scared!" Apis sobbed clutching Tsuna so tightly that her knuckle's went white with the strain. Tsuna rubbed her head partly in comfort the other part checking to make sure she hadn't hit her head too hard when Eric threw her down. There was a small bump by nothing Tsuna thought had any cause for concern, she sighed quietly in relief.

"You were so brave Apis!" Tsuna praised. "And guess what. It was those strong and pure feelings of yours that gave grandpa Ryu the strength to stand up and defend you." Tsuna cooed soothingly.

Apis's tears dried up and her sobs turned to sniffles. "Really?!" Apis beamed up the fear all but forgotten with just a few simple but powerful words.

"Defiantly!" Tsuna nodded.

"What?" Apis suddenly said looking behind Tsuna at grandpa Ryu. Said dragon flexed his wings and started to beat them. "Really?!" Apis exclaimed.

"That's it!" Tsuna encouraged more or less feeling what the dragon was trying to convey.

"Yeah! You can do it, Grandpa Ryu! You can fly!" Luffy shouted eagerly.

"You're flying! You're flying, Grandpa Ryu!" Apis yelled in wonder.

Once again the cannon fire started back up again. It seemed they'd given up wanting to keep grandpa Ryu alive and we're now trying to kill him as he hovered in mid air.

"Grandpa Ryu! Run! Run to where the cannons can't reach you!" Apis begged. Tsuna let go of Apis and rose up into the air, deflecting as many as she could of the never ending stream of cannon balls.

Seeing Tsuna kick it into gear got the others moving as well. While she redirected as many shots as she could the others got busy smashing cannons and defeating more marines. Tsuna spun around. "Nows your chance to run, Grandpa Ryu!" She said blasting away another ball right back to the ship it was shot from.

"Apis!" Tsuna shouted when a cannon ball hit close to the boat knocking Apis on to the raft. The dragon turned around and instead of flying away grandpa Ryu headed for the gaudy ship, the one that had shot the cannon ball the had almost hit the boat with Apis on it.

The marines continued to shoot and they all watched in horror as grandpa Ryu descended and crashed into the sea. Tsuna rushed over to the fallen dragon who was slower lying sinking into the sea.

"GRANDPA RYU!" Shouted Luffy. Tsuna's head shot up to see Luffy flying in the air above Tsuna landed in the water besides Ryu head. Tsuna lifted the head up trying desperately to keep it above the water so that Ryu didn't drown. Luffy came down and landed on top of Ryu. Tsuna could feel the dragon breathing shallowly and for once she didn't want to listen to what her hyper Intuition was telling her.

"Hold on! Keep fighting! Don't give up grandpa Ryu!" Tsuna pleaded desperately.

"Grandpa Ryu! Hang in there!" Luffy said where he was stood on his neck, he could tent come any closer because of the sea water.

"Hey, now! What are you saying." Luffy asked.

"That's right! Don't you dare talk about dying!" Tsuna scolded the old dragon, tears pouring down her eyes.

"Yeah. I know. I will save Apis!" Promised Luffy.

"We won't let anything happen to her." Tsuna assured nodding. Touching her forehead to Ryu's beak. "We'll make sure you make it to the dragons nest too, we promised we would. So we will!"

"Yeah that's right, Tsuna! So try hard and stay alive grandpa Ryu!"

"GRANDPA RYU!" Apis wailed. Tears streaming down her face. He couldn't die he just couldn't, she hadn't even fulfilled her promise to take him to the dragons nest yet.

"Don't give up just yet!" Tsuna urged lifting grangpa Ryu's head even higher above the water. He was heavy- really heavy but it was a weight she would bare gladly. They were seeing this dragon home, and they weren't going to give up a moment before that became a reality...

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

Next chapter:

Chapter 8-Through the Sky They Soar! The 1000 year old ledgend lives again!

Thank you everyone that reviewed it makes me really happy that your all enjoying my writing.


	8. Chapter 8

Through the Sky They Soar! The 100 year old legend lives again!

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-LAST TIME-

"We won't let anything happen to her." Tsuna assured nodding. Touching her forehead to Ryu's beak. "We'll make sure you make it to the dragons nest too, we promised we would. So we will!"

"Yeah that's right, Tsuna! So try hard and stay alive grandpa Ryu!"

"GRANDPA RYU!" Apis wailed. Tears streaming down her face. He couldn't die he just couldn't, she hadn't even fulfilled her promise to take him to the dragons nest yet.

"Don't give up just yet!" Tsuna urged lifting Grandpa Ryu's head even higher above the water. He was heavy- really heavy but it was a weight she would bare gladly. They were seeing this dragon home, and they weren't going to give up a moment before that became a reality...

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

"Get a hold of yourself!" Luffy begged grandpa Ryu urgently.

"Hang in there!" Tsuna said, swallowing a mouthful of sea water. Frantically she kicked her legs desperately trying to keep the dragons head from going under the water; but it was no use. Grandpa Ryu was sinking faster then she could kick. He was going to drown. She couldn't let that happen under no circumstance. She could hear Apis behind her crying her eyes out, the little girl had gone through too much for it all to end here.

"What happened to going to the dragons nest!" Luffy asked. "Try hard to live!" It seemed that the dragon was intent on giving up.

"Don't give up yet, Grandpa Ryu. We haven't fulfilled our promise yet. Apis! The little girl who faced the ocean in a storm. Went against the marines all the while knowing the consequences of her actions, that kind and brave little girl hasn't given up yet! So don't you dare!" Tsuna scolded. **Not yet! Not yet! Just a little longer hang in there!** Was what Tsuna kept thinking.

Tsuna heard a sound, it was a sound an object made when it flew through the air at high speeds. She turned her head swiftly almost giving herself whiplash as she spun just in time for a huge harpoon to whiz right over her head and past her straight for Grandpa Ryu. Luffy's hand suddenly snapped out and caught the harpoon just before it struck grandpa Ryu's side.

"What are you doing!" Luffy asked calmly, glaring at the overweight marine commander. Said commander sneered in the duo's direction, fanning himself like he didn't have a care in the world with his paper fan.

"You've no idea of the value of the thing your standing on right now!" Came the disgusting voice of commander Nelson. "All I want are the Millennial Dragons bones! Once I have its Dragonite, I can attain everlasting life!" He explained.

"Why you!" Luffy snarled. He reeled back his arm about to throw through harpoon back at the marines ship when Tsuna stopped him.

"Wait! Luffy-San!" She said.

"Don't stop me Tsuna, I'm going to make them pay!" He yelled clenching his fist around the harpoon hard enough to leave finger impressions in the metal. Tsuna had no intentions of stopping the pirate captain from delivering some well deserved punishment upon the marines; she simply didn't want to be left out of it was all.

Tsuna by no means condoned violence even though she seemed to constantly get dragged into it, but this time she was making an exception; she felt like she would be making a lot of those in this world. Yes for this pompous grotesquely obese scum of mankind. she'd willingly participate in violence just to see the look on his face. As he found out for the first time in his life. That he wasn't as powerful as he thought.

"I wasn't pass me the harpoon!" She ordered holding out one gloved hand. Luffy passed it down to her and she touched the metal. Tsuna's sky flames sparked to life on her gloved hand, she placed that hand onto the arrow head of the harpoon lighting it ablaze with amber orange flames."Now, throw it!" She said smiling up at him.

"Great idea Tsuna!" Luffy smirked wickedly.

Luffy did as she said, lining up up the blazing tip of the harpoon up with the ship he cocked his arm backwards snapped it forward releasing his hold and they both watched as it launched the right over to the gaudy looking ship. The harpoon whizzed past Nelson's face scorching all sown the left side of his clothes and completely destroying his paper fan. It then embedded it's self into the wall behind the shell shocked commander. But that wasn't all the Flames that Tsuna had so graciously gifted to the arrow head of the harpoon set fire to the wooden walls and became a blaze, some how the flames must have contact with gun power as the end result was a huge explosion, that shook the ship right down to the core.

"Oops!" Tsuna said sheepishly, sweatdropping. "I didn't expect it to be that effective..." She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Well done Tenth!" She heard Gokudera shout.

"Hahaha..." She laughed awkwardly sweatdropping.

All the marines were frozen in absolute shock and fear at what had just happened. They stared at the tiny slip of a girl, then to the large gaping hole her flames and their returned harpoon had caused to their ship. Then back to Tsuna.

"Grandpa Ryu isn't a thing! He's our friend!" Tsuna shouted, her eyes glowing orange. "He's a dear friend and we're taking him to the dragons nest!" Tears rolled down her face.

"What utter nonsense!" The walrus dismissed. "In they case you can sink into the sea with your friend! How dare they try to harpoon me! Fire at those brats!" Trying to restore what ounce of pride and dignity he had left. By doing what most men in a position of power do when they've been humiliated and their ego's taken a hit; they see to it that all evidence is removed by getting rid of the ones who caused the humiliation to begin with.

"Eh! But sir if we blow them up, we'll blow away the dragon as well!" Said the marine next to him.

"No matter. Bone fragments will do just fine!" He said brushing off the marine grunts concern.

"Y-yes, sir!" The marine turned and looked forward. "Aim the cannons out to sea!" He shouted.

BACK WITH TSUNA AND LUFFY- Grandpa Ryu had opened his eyes once more. "You're fine staying here?! What kind of whimpy-ness is that?!" Luffy asked sat down on grandpa Ryu's wing so he could look the dragon in the eye.

Tsuna swam around so that she could also look grandpa Ryu in the eye, still maintaining a steady hold on the dragons head though. "Nothings been accomplished yet! What happened to going to your nest?!" She desperately asked, just a little longer German they only needed a little more time.

"That's right! Don't give up by saying you're staying here!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Don't worry about Apis! Of course we'll take care of her." Tsuna assured. "Just think about yourself right now!" She urged desperately.

There was a almighty rumbling of the earth. Followed by the and a cry of some kind of animal. "Earthquake!" Tsuna gasped, the sea continued to quiver.

"Let me go! Let me go, untie these ropes! I need to get to grandpa Ryu!" Apis begged from where she was tied to Usopp's back.

"Just leave grandpa Ryu to Luffy and Tsuna!" Usopp said trying to pacify the agitated child.

"No, no, no!" Apis chanted. "I gotta go! I gotta go!" She said as she spoke each word she elbowed Usopp in the head, if he wouldn't listen to her maybe he'd get annoyed to the point if just letting her do whatever she wanted.

"I can't speak for Luffy." Reborn spoke up jumping on to the railing of the ship next to Apis and Usopp. "But Tsuna will keep Ryu safe, you have my word as her tutor." Leon changed in to a stick and Reborn lightly tapped Apis on the head. "If you went out there right now you be nothing but a hindrance, you can't change the situation nor can you fight or swim for that matter. You heading out there could end up with both of them getting killed trying to save you. Could you live with yourself knowing that?" Reborn stated harshly.

"H-hey! Don't you think that's a bit too much!" Usopp said hesitantly.

"No. Reality is a hard pill to swallow." Reborn said replying to Usopp's question. "Even Tsuna's guardians know when they'll be no help to their sky. If they thought they could help then they'd be the first to take the plunge and go and help. Luffy and Tsuna are the ones with the most mobility out at sea, the rest of us would be nothing up burdens." Reborn said clenching his fists tightly. "All we can do is wait and see how the battle plays out."

Reborn's eyes sparked dangerously. "But if after considering what I've just said, you still decide to go. Just know that I'll be the one to stop you next. And I won't be as gentle as Usopp." He smirked. "I won't have my student put in any unnecessary dangerous that I myself hadn't plotted."

"Reborn..." Usopp trailed off unable to come up with anything more to say. He was half terrified and half gobsmacked. _What a sadist!_

"The entire sea is shaking!" Nami interrupted them. "What is this?! What's happening?!" She asked frantically.

Back with Luffy and Tsuna. They were both once again trying to keep grandpa Ryu's head above the water, fluffy was pulling the dragons feathers for leverage and Tsuna was holding up his head from underneath his beak. All of a sudden the sea started to change colour. The once crystal clear blue waters were quickly changing into green. Patches and patches of leaf green blossomed all around them.

Then Tsuna heard the whisper the same one she'd heard at the start. When they'd first set foot on Warship Island. "Really? So that's it!" Luffy muttered.

"I can't believe it!" Tsuna gasped. The shaking got worse and worse.

"HIME-CHAN! WATCH OUT!" Yamamoto shouted, too late. Cannon balls rained down upon the trio, they exploded in the sea all around them.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna screamed in terror. A shiver ran down her spine when her hyper sense tingled. Grandpa Ryu raised his head causing Tsuna to go flying into the air when she lost her grip in Grandpa Ryu's head, Luffy's arm shot up and curled around Tsuna's waist pulling her to his side. There was a roar from above and grandpa Ryu answered it with one of his own.

Tsuna blinked up at the sky. "I see! You have dear friends of your own, too!"

In the distance a huge flock of Millennial Dragons appeared. "EXTREME!" Ryohei cheered. They all watched in amazement as one of the dragons swooped down and intimidated the marine commander, causing him to fall backwards and tumble out of his chair.

Grandpa Ryu let out one more short roar then collapsed back into the sea. Tsuna smiled sadly at what grandpa Ryu conveyed to them. "Yeah, I got it! Don't worry we'll tell Apis!" Luffy promised. Tsuna nodded.

Tsuna watched as the majestic beast looked up to the sky longingly before slowly shutting his eyes. Tsuna felt it in deep within her bones as grandpa Ryu's heart thump and thump, slowly it seeded to echoing her ears. Thump... Thump... She felt it as he slowly breathed out, he didn't breath back in. His heart stuttered to a stop. Tsuna hung her head.

Ryu, the Millennial Dragon, had passed away...

Not a moment later they heard the sound of maniacal laughter and Luffy snapped. He stretched his arm up in to the sky and grabbed on to a Millennial Dragon. "GOMU GOMU NO: ROCKET!" He shouted springing up into the air, he ascended up and up. Alot higher than the dragon he'd used as leverage.

"...And..."

"GOMU GOMU NO: BATTLE-AXE!"He kicked his leg up, let go of the dragon and sent it crashing down as his leg descended it extended until it was twice the length of the marines commanders ship. His leg crashed in to the ship the force was so powerful that it split the ship in half.

The marines fell in to utter discord as Luffy appeared standing on the destroyed ship that hadn't yet sunk to its watery grave. Luffy glanced up and the marines ran for their lives completely ignoring the Guardians and pirates that were still among them in favour of making it out alive. Unlike their fat commander who was sinking to the bottom on the ocean, his huge body acting like an anchor.

"The troops sure are weak once their bosses are taken out." Sanji thought aloud.

"Doesn't have anything to do with their boss, trash will always be trash, the difference is overconfident weaklings and cowardly weaklings." Gokudera told him.

"Do you think their just going to reel in the chains and run away?" Yamamoto wondered watching the frantic men as they all scrambled to be the first to safety.

"That's extremely uncool!" Ryohei exclaimed, hands on his hips.

"Never mind any of this chatter, what about the Tenth?!" Gokudera growled. Just as Tsuna reached them on the ship dripping wet and cold.

"I-I'm fine, G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna stuttered. "A~Choo!" She sneezed, rubbing her arms. It wasn't cold but she was wet to the bone and had been in the water for quite a bit of time and had lost alot of her body heat.

Gokudera rushed over and checked her throughly for any kind of injuries; thankfully there were none. He removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders, it dwarfed her as usual but it was warm and slowly she the numbness in her fingers receded.

"You okay, Hime-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Grandpa Ryu..." She trailed off sadly. They all got what she couldn't bring herself to say out loud and looked out to sea where he was still sinking.

"We better get going too." Zoro suddenly said, walking off.

"They're extremely circling around up there... what's going on?" Ryohei height mumbled.

"Oniichan, lets go!" Tsuna yelled back at Ryohei.

"Yeah!" He shouted running to catch up with the others.

"Nami-san! I'm back!" Sanji sang climbing up the ladders.

"-Just get in already!" Gokudera and Zoro said at the same time.

"-Where's Luffy?" Nami asked. Looking down the ladder hoping that her idiot captain hadn't fallen off the ladder and in to the sea.

"He was on the destroyed marine ship, the last time I saw him." Tsuna told the navigator. She'd barely finished speaking when Luffy's voice rang clear.

"Gomu Gomu no: ROCKET!" He shouted using a dragon again for leverage he shot on to the Merry knocking everyone off their feet. Tsuna was the only one who remained on her feet she'd sensed him coming and got out of the way but felt guilty for the others that weren't so lucky.

"-Yo!" He greeted, in a cheery sounding voice seemingly ignorant as to the mess of knocked over body's all over the place and the murderous intent that was being thrown his way.

"-Don't give me, 'Yo!' " Nami snarled. "Can't you come back more quietly?! Your gonna wreck the ship!" She screeched.

Apis ran to the front of the ship just in time to see the final ripples if the water from the dragons sinking. "Grandpa Ryu!" She cried brokenly. The rumbling of the earth that had momentarily ceased, started back up again.

"-Another earthquake?" Gokudera said.

"-Again?!" Usopp mumbled nervously. Shielding his head with his hands.

Gokudera stared at him blankly. "You do know that where in the middle of the ocean and nothing is going to fall out of the sky and hit you on the head right?"

"Y-yeah, I know that of course." Usopp said trying to play it off. The ground shook and Usopp dived back in to his fetus position.

"Grandpa Ryu... I wasn't able to keep my promise to you, Grandpa Ryu..." Apis cried in anguish. "I wasn't able to take you to the dragons nest..."

Tsuna walked up and wrapped Apis up in her arms, luffy was right behind her. "No, your wrong Apis-chan grandpa Ryu's wish came true." She told her softly.

"Huh!" Apis quietly exclaimed looking up at Tsuna, tears in her eyes that Tsuna wiped away.

"Can't you hear the Millennial Dragons voices?" Luffy asked Apis. The shaking became even more fierce suddenly and there was a powerful shock wave that spanned ten miles out in all directions.

"The sea's extremely shrinking!" Ryohei exclaimed pointing at Warship Island, where the surrounding waters were reseeding from the shoreline rapidly. Rocks appeared out of the sea and suddenly it twigged in Nami's mind; the sea wasn't shrinking. The island was rising!

"So that's what it ment!" She shouted, startling every one.

"What is it Nami-san?!" Yamamoto shouted.

"The dragons nest really is here! They're not called Millennial Dragons because of their life spans! It's because they come to this island once every 1000 years!" She explained. "Millennial Dragons are migratory. And it's no coincidence that they've all flocked here now!"

"No wonder they call it lost island!" Gokudera said. "Because it only surfaces once every 1000 years! So of course they'd be no one alive that remembers the last time it surfaced!"

Nami nodded. "And now... this very moment...in our lifetimes... is when the dragons nest has appeared!"

Everyone was stood in awe of the beautiful scenery of lost island. "Whoa..." Apis muttered.

The landscape was magical. The once small Warship Island had quadrupled in size. It was covered in coral and sea grass. There were dragon statues aged and worn but Tsuna soon realised that the weren't made of stone. That's right! No artist would have been able to capture the magnificence of the ancient beasts, no they were actually dragons that had passed away and had been calcified at the bottom of the ocean a process that took 1000 year's. One after the other the dragons descended, claiming a spot of the island as their own.

All of the Millennial Dragons that had appeared were now making themselves at home. "Is that really what I think it is. . ." Apis said.

" Yeah! That must be the dragon nest Grandpa Ryu wanted to back to go back to!" Luffy replied.

"It's beautiful." Tsuna said in a breathy voice. All the others agreed as well.

Apis's awe soon turned to terror when she spotted her winged friend floating in one of the lagoon pools created by the trapped seawater when the land mass had risen from its watery depths he wasn't moving and that worried her. She didn't say anything to the others Apis just jumped down on to the shore and sprinted with everything she had towards that pool.

"-H-hey! Apis!" Sanji said shocked by her made dash.

"Apis!" Tsuna shouted running after Apis.

"Tenth!/Hime-chan!/ Tsuna!" The Guardians ran after their sky. Hot on her heels - Well all accept Hibari he followed then at a slower leisurely pace. It happened so suddenly and then they were gone. Leaving the baffled pirates in the dust.

"-Why'd they all suddenly run off?" Wondered Usopp out loud.

"-Grandpa Ryu." Luffy told them, staring straight ahead at the fallen dragon.

"Huh?"

"Grandpa Ryu is over there. . ."

"GRANDPA RYU!" Apis screamed charging right into the water and forgetting that she was a devil fruit user and therefore a hammer. Luckily for Apis Tsuna wasn't far behind and pulled her back before she waded in too deep.

"Apis stop!" Tsuna exclaimed, Apis didn't listen and struggled in her arms.

"No let me go I have to get to Grandpa Ryu!" She cried, "Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"Stop it! Do you want to drown. Apis you can't swim." Tsuna's words seemed to have sparked realisation into Apis's eyes and she deflated, going limp in Tsuna's arms.

She kept muttering Grandpa Ryu as she wailed into Tsuna's chest, "I broke my promise. I let grandpa Ryu down." She continued to wail.

"He wasn't going to get better Apis. This place isn't just the nest, it's a graveyard as well." Apis pushed away from Tsuna so fast that she lost her balance and fell in to the water.

Tsuna reached out to pick her up but Apis slapped away her hands. "This _**can't**_ be a graveyard! Don't lie!"

"Look here you little brat! The Tenth wouldn't lie about something like this, so watch your mouth!" Gokudera defended. Apis was about to bite back a retort when Luffy cut her off.

"Grandpa Ryu was a lost Millennial Dragon..." He was really calm when he spoke with an unexpected seriousness.

"Luffy?" Nami said.

"He was all alone for a thousand years. . . But he made friends with you, Apis."

Apis's breath caught in her throat. "He told me and Luffy. That out of the 1000 years he was alive, this last year he'd spent with you was his happiest." Tsuna said with a sad smile on her face. It might not of been his exact words but Tsuna had heard his feeling loud and clear hearing the echo of the dragons last words had been devastating . So although Tsuna was sad that the dragon had passed she knew he'd gone peacefully. He'd made it to the dragons nest and he'd mustered up the strength to fly and protect Apis, and that was all he wanted.

"Tsuna-chan, Luffy . . . You understand the dragons language?" Nami asked skeptically.

"I just somehow know." Answered Luffy.

"More or less." Was the answer Tsuna gave the redheaded navigator.

Usopp scoffed, "Geez, talk about half baked . . ."

"But there's no doubt about it." Luffy puffed up.

"Luffy you liar. . ." Nami deadpanned.

"What about Tsuna she heard him as well! That means she's a liar as well." Luffy retorted.

"Yeah, but she has some mystic vodo powers. Who knows what she can do with them-" Usopp said waving his hands at Luffy in a dismissive motion.

Tsuna's left eye twitched, _'V-vodo!'_ She thought sweatdropping.

Usopp crossed his arms over his chest and pinned Luffy with and even stare, "-You in the other hand are just an idiot."

"I second that!" Gokudera said raising his arm in the air. He didn't want Luffy being compared to the Tenth in any way, shape or form not when he was a colossal idiot.

"You're such a liar, Grandpa Ryu! If this is the dragons nest!" Apis clenched her fists crying, "If you've made it back to the dragons nest then open your eyes again!" She pleaded but the were in vein as the old dragon would never again open his eyes. "Get better! Open your eyes!" Apis turned and buried her head in Tsuna's chest and openly sobbed her heart out for her fallen companion. Tsuna wrapped her arms around the distraught girl and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Grandpa Ryu wasn't lying at all!" Luffy said to Apis. "He said that Millennial Dragons return to the nest every 1000 years and are Reborn again."

Apis looked up at him, "Grandpa Ryu said that?"

Tsuna smiled she turned Apis around and pointed, "Look over there. . ." Over at the other side of the lagoon was a fossilized dragon and near it's head was what looked like a stone. Suddenly cracks appeared over the stone but it wasn't a stone but a dragon egg the cracks got bigger and bigger and then a head popped out.

Apis gasped. "A baby Millennial Dragon?!" She said over the infants first cries. Hearing the newly hatched chicks cries four adult dragons swooped over to give it comfort and to welcome their new member to the family. One of the dragons nudged the hatchling after it had started to doze it opened its eyes and they locked with those of the astonished Apis.

Apis started to cry again but this time they weren't tears of sorrow but tears of relief. The baby dragon called to Apis and she nodded her head, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Tsuna took her hand and the walked back up the hill where the others were waiting for them. Tsuna took one more look back and nodded her head towards the body of Grandpa Ryu in a silent thanks and goodbye.

"You know Apis." Nami said, "This isn't just the Millennial Dragon graveyard. I think it's a place that connects to new life."

"-Thank you, everyone."

"-Eh?" They all said in reply to Apis.

"For brining grandpa Ryu back to the dragons nest. I realize it now too." Apis explained. "I realize what kind of place this is, and why Grandpa Ryu wanted to return so badly."

"That's right," Tsuna said nodding Luffy copying her, "he wouldn't have been able to be reborn again if he hadn't made it back to the nest-" She turned and looked around the island. "It's the same for the island there both connected, it's reborn every 1000 of years so that the Millennial Dragons can also be Reborn back in to the world. And then disappears once the dragons leave, waiting patiently at the bottom of the sea for the next time it's needed to help birth the new generation of Millennial Dragons into the world."

"Yeah your right Nee-chan." Apis beamed at them all. "Thank you Nee-chan, Luffy. Okay everyone let's go back to the village. Everyone there's probably confused and worried."

"Yeah/let's go!" Tsuna and Luffy said at the same time.

"Alright! Let's hurry back to the ship and leave the island!" Luffy announced.

"I am extremely starving!" Ryohei exclaimed loudly a second before his stomach also growled loudly, making everyone laugh.

"Me too, Sanji make food!" Luffy ordered.

"-Yeah." The cook replied lazily.

"-Meat! Make meat!"

"I'll extremely have meat as well!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"I'll have an espresso." Reborn said.

"What ever you make I'm sure it'll be great Sanji." Yamamoto said.

"Booze."

". . ."

"I'll have sautéed veggies with lost of bean sprouts!" Usopp said.

"That sounds nice." Tsuna said she was feeling quite peckish herself. "Maybe I have that also Sanji-san with a little bit of meat, if it's not too much trouble?"

Sanji swooned, "Of course Hime-chan, nothing you ask is trouble. For I am your humble servant-"

"Oi, Humble servant watch that proximity!" Gokudera growled lowly inserting himself between Tsuna and Sanji. "And I'll have whatever you make."

"So one portion of dirty dish water it is!" Sanji snarked coolly taking a puff of his cigarette.

"What you say, Pervy chef."

"Watch it Octopus or I'll slice you up and make taco balls out of you!"

"Why you-"

" **BONK!** "

"WILL you both shut up your arguing is ruining the scenery!" Nami snarled brandishing she steaming fist. "And I'll have that salad you made before Sanji."

"Yes, Nami-chan!" Sanji chirped.

"Violent woman!" Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"What got a problem. Tsuna-chan agrees with me don't you Tsuna-chan!" Nami said crossing her hands over her chest.

Tsuna sweatdropped, "You two were getting a little out of hand." She smiled.

Gokudera deflated and Nami smirked he was so easy to handle all she had to do was mentioned Tsuna and he became like putty in her hand.

Tsuna saw the dark glint in Nami's eyes and chuckled quietly to herself sweatdropping. The navigator seemed to be made of the same material as Reborn or one with slightly less of a sadistic streak anyway. Tsuna didn't need her hyper Intuition to foresee the trouble coming.

"Man a these rocks are cool. I can't believe these all used to be Millennial Dragons?" Usopp whistled.

"Yeah it looks that way." Nami said.

"Even if they are dragonite, there's no water to extract it like this." Gokudera said gesturing to the fossilized remains of the dragons. "They'd just crumble in to piece's."

" But then that means that the elixir of like thing. . ." Yamamoto trailed off.

"-Was nothing more than an extreme dream!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Most likely." Nami agreed.

Zoro snorted, "Doesn't that mean those Navy bastard did all that work for nothing."

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded.

They all burst in to laughter. "Serves them right!" Usopp shouted.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH! !" They all whipped around and the pain laced scream. Just in time to see the commander of the Navy ships they'd been battling a few minuets ago go flying from a top of one of the rocks after suffering an attack from none other than Eric.

He stood above them with an air of both confidence and arrogant fury as he fixed his drenched hair the vein in his forehead bulging.

Luffy and Tsuna returned his look with a glare of their own. . .

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

Next chapter 8- An Angry Showdown! Cross The Red Line!

Thank you for reading x


	9. Chapter 9

An Angry Showdown! Cross The Red Line!

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-LAST TIME-

"Even if they are dragonite, there's no way to extract it like this." Gokudera said gesturing to the fossilized remains of the dragons. "They'd just crumble in to piece's."

"But then that means that the elixir of like thing. . ." Yamamoto trailed off.

"-Was nothing more than an extreme dream!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Most likely." Nami agreed.

Zoro snorted, "Doesn't that mean those Navy bastard did all that work for nothing."

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded.

They all burst in to laughter. "Serves them right!" Usopp shouted.

"ARRRRRRRRRGH! !" They all whipped around and the pain laced scream. Just in time to see the commander of the Navy ships they'd been battling a few minuets ago go flying from a top of one of the rocks after suffering an attack from none other than Eric.

He stood above them with an air of both confidence and arrogant fury as he fixed his drenched hair the vain in his forehead bulging.

Luffy and Tsuna returned his look with a glare of their own. . .

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

"Man your stubborn!" Luffy moaned, did this guy like being beat up or something?

"Yeah. I very nearly drowned to death." Eric told them eerily calm.

"Tch! You should have just stayed at the bottom of the ocean, bastard!" Gokudera snarled, he was sick of seeing this guy's face and his stifling arrogance that kept reviving even though he'd had his ass whooped several times now by various members of their group.

Eric continued on like Gokudera hadn't said anything, his only reaction was a slight twitch of his left eyebrow. "Just look at this beautiful radiance!" He said loudly raising both his arms at his side, "Isn't it marvellous?!"

"I doubt your definition of beauty and ours are the same!" Tsuna sneered she really, really didn't like this guy he made her skin crawl and reminded her of Byakuran. Not to mention all the heartache and sorrow he caused needlessly was enough for Tsuna to hate the man.

"Your right while you all stand in awe of the coral. I stand in awe of the limitless supply of dragonite, the legendary elixir of immortality." He laughed.

Nami took a step forward, "Breaking the fossilized remains of the Millennial Dragons won't produce anything usable!"

"Yeah, I heard you say that already." Eric said his tone smug.

"Well then extremely get out of here!" Ryohei exclaimed glaring at him.

"Ah! Aren't you forgetting something. . ." He trailed off smirking.

"Don't! You dare!" Tsuna warned.

". . . There's also living dragons as well. What do you say? A pointless fight would only be tiring. How about we make a deal and split this treasure?"

"Bastard!"

"I'll bite him to death!"

"No." Luffy said bluntly.

"-Do you not want eternal life?!" Eric asked shocked.

"Not interested." Luffy replied in the same bland tone as before.

Eric lost the his cool diplomatic composure her was trying soon hard to keep. These people were idiots. "You lie! There's no one who's not afraid of dying! Both of us may have Devil Fruit powers, but a pirates life is always inches from death!"

"That's a given." Reborn spoke up. "It's only natural to be afraid of death, knowing that someday your life will come to an end is what motivates and pushes people to go past their limits. In order to leave their mark so that their not forgotten. Passion and death walk hand in hand."

"SHUT UP!" Eric bellowed.

"I dunno." Zoro said smirking. "Our captain is the kind of guy to die with a smile on his face doing what he does."

"The Tenth too!" Gokudera piped up. "Of course I'd blow them to smithereens before they could harm a hair on her head."

' _ **I'm not too sure of that Gokudera-kun.'**_ Tsuna thought sweatdropping dying was scary and she didn't think she was that tapped in the head as to grin while her heads on the chopping block- so to speak. She hoped to never find herself in THAT position or anyone she cares about either.

"You can sit there and watch as I take my dragonite and leave!" Eric announced fed up with the lot of them. They must be crazy giving up the opportunity to live forever with no one as your equal.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Apis screamed dashing forward.

"Stop right there, girl!" Eric raised his arm and thrust it forward it was a move they were all to familiar with now.

Tsuna popped a pill in her mouth and shot forward before any of the others had a chance to react, and pushed Apis out of the way of Eric wind slicing attack.

"N-neechan?!" Apis gasped looking up at Tsuna but she wasn't looking at Apis and instead orange eyes laced with protective fury glaring daggers at their current walking talking problem.

Tsuna was furious, first on Warship island then on the Island within the Storm. Then out at sea, now here. This egotistical, over confidant purple haired irritant was back again. Attacking Apis, a child. Once! Again.

Suddenly a heatwave washed over them all it evaporated all the small puddles of sea water that were scattered around them and it was originating from Tsuna. "You! I've just about had it with you!" She snarled.

She pushed Apis behind her and nudged her back over to the others. Apis who was stood staring at Tsuna flabbergasted kept taking glances back just to make sure that the one in front of her that looked like a stunning goddess of war was in fact the calm and serene Tsuna and not a mirage.

As soon as Apis was a safe distance away both of Tsuna's gloves ignited and she stared Eric who looked slightly nervous down.

"S-so, you insist on defying me, h-huh. . ." Eric seemed to regain some of that confidence of his as he exclaimed, "In that case, you can all die! Sickle-Sickle. . . Whirlwind!"

The attack was aimed right at Tsuna, all of a sudden Luffy jumped in front of her. But Tsuna was having none of that, she grabbed his shoulder and reversed their position so that she was now had her back to the on coming attack and facing Luffy who was shielded from the attack.

Tsuna raised her other arm the one that wasn't on Luffy's shoulder, behind and without looking smiling a closed eyed smile at Luffy. Tsuna shot flames from her glove that met the middle of Eric's attack and completely nullified just that middle bit. Which. Then cased the two outer parts of the Whirlwind to go off course and harmlessly collide with the rocks on both their sides. Everyone but the Guardians and Luffy were frozen in shock.

Usopp was the first one to recover from the shock. "Vooooodooo~" He sang in a creepy voice, the only way that the frail looking Tsuna that looked as if a big gust of wind could send her flying, could get that strong was if she was channeling spirits from the other side.

"OW!" Usopp suddenly found himself eating dirt.

"Stop making it seem like the Tenth practices black magic!" Gokudera growled lowly not taking his eyes off Tsuna for a moment.

Usopp got back to his feet. "Well then she's snapped!" He quipped.

Gokudera scoffed. "That there is the iron hand of justice!" He stated as if it was obvious.

"Shut up Tsuna fanatic!" Usopp snarked. "What are you blushing for!"

"You shouldn't extremely say stuff like that Usopp." Ryohei said.

Usopp looked down thinking the white haired teen was berating him.

"-A complement as extreme as what you just said will go right to the octopuses head." He finished seriously.

"But that wasn't-" Usopp spluttered, he was cut off by and irate Gokudera who had taken his eyes off Tsuna when he'd heard the insult.

"What was tha-!"

' **BONK!'**

 **'BONK!'**

 **'BONK!'**

"Shut up the three of you and stop interrupting!" Reborn commanded flipping in the air to land back on Yamamoto's head. Leon who had transformed in to a green walking stick and was what Reborn used to smack the three idiots turned back into a lizard.

This was a rare accurance, Tsuna was fighting willingly and wasn't being a crybaby either, a battle willing Tsuna provided Reborn the best opportunity in which to see how she'd progressed and what areas she was still lacking in. It was also entertaining to watch and Reborn wasn't going to miss a single minute of it

"Luffy I appreciate your help, but I'm going to beat him up my self." Her voice was unnervingly calm. "We still need to fulfil the last part of Grandpa Ryu's wish."

Luffy blinked at her for a few moments. "Okay! Kick his ass Tsuna!" He held out his fist.

Tsuna looked at his fist and smiled raising her own she joined hers with his. "I will." Luffy ran back over to the others and took a seat on the ground.

"Oi! Stop ignoring me!" Eric yelled like a petulant child. "Sickle-Sickle: Whirlwind!"

Before the attack could hit Tsuna disappeared and reappeared behind Eric, delivering a roundhouse kick right to his head. But Eric managed to recover he grabbed her leg and threw her away and used his devil fruit powers again.

"Arh!" Tsuna cried in pain as the attack littered the exploded skin of her arms and legs with cuts.

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted.

"Nee-chan. . ."

"Hime-chan will be fine don't worry." Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Tsuna shook off the pain and rigged her self ready to attack again. Using her sky flames that enveloped her hands Tsuna peopled herself forward. "I'm not done!" She shouted.

"Sickle-Sickle: Wind Slash- rapid fire!"

The slashes formed a wind tunnel it's aim to rip her to piece's. But Tsuna was one step ahead and reached her he arms out in front and spun her body around in the same direction as the way the wind was moving. Eric's attack now became Tsuna's ally as the slashing winds increased the size of her flames, causing them to spread until they enveloped the whole of her body.

"Wahoo! Go Tsuna!" Usopp's cheered.

"That's right Tenth beat that guy to a pulp your stronger than him!" Gokudera shouted. One after the other they all cheered for Tsuna.

Tsuna torpedoed through the the attack all the her speed increasing until you could barely make out her body as she was spinning that fast. She broke through the wind tunnel dispersing it and wafting warm air in the others direction. Tsuna couldn't tinted her spinning right up to Eric where she changed trajectory with a snap.

Flipped while keeping the momentum she'd built up going delivered another roundhouse kick this one with twice as much force as the other. Eric went flying and disappeared into the distance.

"He became a shooting star." Luffy mumbled.

"Yay! You did it Tenth, I never doubted you!" Gokudera praised.

Tsuna held up her hand and formed the peace sign. "I win!" She laughed falling on to her backside, she was dizzy. That made her laugh even more Apis and the others joined in as well.

She felt the familiar weight of Reborn on top of her head. "Well done Tsuna."

She preened at the praise only to deflate a second later. "But your still no good. As boss you should of gotten rid of him with one shot."

"I don't want to be the boss!" Tsuna complained.

"Double training. No triple I think I've been going too easy on you, time to kick it up a notch." Reborn told her.

Tsuna pulled at her hair in despair. "I don't want to!" She cried. The others laughed at her and after a moment she joined in. Relived to see Apis once again being the happy smile child they'd met out at sea.

"You did it!" Apis shouted throwing her hands up in the air. Apis's shout seemed to have given the villagers the courage to reveal them selves as they started to appear one by one everyone all bursting with unanswered questions.

"Do you suppose this place'll sink again after a little while?" Nami asked as she watched Tsuna getting her wounds treated by Ryohei who had removed his bandages that soaked up his sun flames.

Ryohei wasn't as good a healer as Lussuria he didn't have the delicacy for something like that but the bandages that Reborn had given him, absorbed small amounts of his flames and when he wrapped them around an injury they helped speed up the recovery. He was glad that the cuts weren't big and that they wouldn't scar. He knew that if they were Gokudera and the other guardian's- himself included would hunt down that Eric guy and give him an even more brutal beat down than the one Hime-chan gave him.

"When it does the Millennial Dragons'll leave the island, too?" Usopp said.

"And I guess that baby Millennial Dragon will fly off somewhere too?" Apis murdered sadly.

Tsuna watched the Millennial Dragons as they socialized with each other and frowned when she spotted a yellow dot on top of one of the dragons green head. "HIBIRD!" Tsuna exclaimed loudly pointing. Getting everyone's attention and Hibird's as well.

The little yellow bird shot right over and into Hibari's face when it spotted him.

"How? Why? Where have you been." Tsuna fired off in rapid succession. Hibird flew over to Tsuna's shoulder and nuzzled her neck affectionately. Tsuna responded by patting the bird on the head.

"I'll find out. Yeah. Yeah." Apis said nodding her head at the bird. "He says he followed you guys when you got sucked through the black hole, but when he woke up you were all no where to be seen and he was falling out of the sky and towards the big blue thing." Apis paused. "I think he means the ocean. And then was rescued by the dragons who said he could come with them to their nest."

"What luck!" Usopp exclaimed.

"We'll it's good your safe and back with us." Tsuna smiled kissing Hibird on the head he then flew back over to Hibari and got comfortable on his shoulder.

"What do you say, everyone?" Grandpa Bokuden said walking over to them slowly. "Won't you have some of my special pork buns before you go?"

Tsuna smiled. "You know, we never did get to try them, what do you say guys?"

"I ate one!" Luffy said raising his hand.

Nami hit him, "Yes, and if Apis hadn't taken the pork buns for grandpa Ryu to eat. When you were passed out asleep in the doorway, you would have eaten them all by yourself."

"They were delicious! More~more I want more!" Luffy chanted. Nami hit him again.

"Well, what do you say?" Grandpa Bokuden asked.

"T-thank you for the offer but we really should get going!" Nami said to Grandpa Bokuden, hurriedly a slight hysteric edge to her tone. She wouldn't be able to survive another one of the old man's history lessons.

"We'll just take the recipe." Sanji said with a smile.

"I see, that's too bad." Grandpa Bokuden said. "It'd only take three days to prepare them, too. I could tell you about the royal family if lost island in the mean-"

"We've already heard all about it!" Nami interrupted.

"Alright! Set sail for the Grand Line!" Luffy shouted they were all back at the ship. The villagers were kind enough to load them up with supplies for their journey ahead.

"Apis. Want to come with us?" Luffy asked.

"I've made friends with you a and I _would_ like to go with you all and stay with Hime-neechan. . . But I'm going to stay on this Island. I'm going to learn all sorts of customs from Grandpa Bokuden and protect the dragons nest just like my ancestors did before me!" Apis paused to catch her breath and beamed up at them all. "I'm going to wait for the baby dragons to come back here someday!"

"But isn't that and extremely long time from now!" Ryohei said confused.

"A thousand years, are you going to welcome them as a ghost!" Usopp said.

"Hey, now don't be so cynical!" Sanji scolded.

Apis laughed. "It's okay. _I_ won't get to see the dragons all grown up, but I'm sure my kids' kids will get to!" She explained. "So I'm going to keep protecting this dragon nest forever and ever!"

"That's crazy!" Usopp spluttered.

"But you guys did crazy things as well!" Apis argued back.

"Did we?"

Everyone accept Reborn, Hibari and Yamamoto who just laughed stared at Luffy slack jawed. If he didn't consider what they'd all just gone through crazy then what on earth would they have to do for him to label it as crazy- whatever it was Tsuna didn't want to know. The sail was dropped and they shouted their goodbyes as they watched Warship Island disappear along with Apis who continued to wave until she could no longer see the Merry Go.

"Is Apis really going to be okay by herself?" Usopp wondered out loud.

"She's a strong little girl she'll be fine." Tsuna said smiling.

"Vooodoo!" Usopp joked as Gokudera growled and chased him around the deck, Tsuna burst just to laughter and the others joined in. They'd all become really comfortable with each other in the short time they'd been together.

"Apis has more motivation and determination than anyone, she'll protect the nest." Nami smiled.

"She'll be fine," Luffy said sat up on the railing, " She's our friend after all!"

"Yeah she is." Zoro agreed.

Tsuna was grateful for been able to meet the plucky little preteen. She'd come to think of Apis as a little sister during the time they spent together and she was sure Apis felt the same way, she was a little sad that they had to leave but they needed to find a way back to their own world where their loved ones were waiting for them.

"Nami-san! I have a report of love!" Sanji serenaded. From up in the crows nest, it was his turn along with Zoro and Gokudera to be the look outs. what the trio saw wad a cause for concern. "I see big rain clouds up ahead! There's a storm under'em!" Sanji finished.

"Our we close to the Red Line?" Tsuna said walking out of the kitchen dinning area after she feel a little agitated for some reason, to stand besides Nami; who kept looking down at the map in her hands.

"We're back on to our original course, so it shouldn't be long before we see the Red line." Nami and Tsuna looked up when they caught sight of Luffy's arms stretching up to the crows nest.

He propelled himself up and landed on his feet besides Sanji. "The Grand Line, at last!" Luffy couldn't contain his excitement and began patting Sanji on the back with a little too much force. "Hey, Sanji! We're finally going! We're finally going!"

Sanji had finally had enough and delivered a roundhouse kick that hit Luffy right in the face. "That hurts!"

"Sowwy!"

"Idiot." Gokudera and Zoro muttered under their breath.

Nami frowned, " **But is it really like how it's drawn here?** " She thought staring intently at the map, if it was really accurate then they still had a pretty big hurdle to climb before they could even take a shot at the Grand Line.

"Stop it!" Zoro yelled after receiving an elbow to the face after Sanji and Luffy began to brawl. Gokudera was sat perched on the ledge of the crows nest smoking a cigarette that he'd swiped from Sanji when it flew out of his pocket after Luffy landed a sly punch.

Satisfied that there were no marines in the distance waiting to ambush them. They all conveyed inside. "Look at this!"

Nami said slapping the map down on to the table in front of everyone. Who all stuffed closer to see what the navigator found so interesting. "I'd heard the rumors about it, and it's drawn on the map, too! If it really is true then the entrance to the Grand Line Is a mountain!" The reaction was as expected.

"-We'll gotta crash into a mountain?" Zoro deadpanned.

"You can't be serious." Gokudera exclaimed. How was ship supposed to travel over a mountain there was no water not to mention the force known as gravity.

"I didn't believe it myself, but the map has canals that lead to the mountain." Nami traced her finger tips over the drawings of the canal that lead up from the sea of East Blue to the summit. "That might mean we have to go up it!"

"Even if there are canals. The ship can't climb up a mountain!" Gokudera pointed out.

"But that's what the map says!" Nami argued back.

"Yeah, Nami-san would never say anything that's wrong!" Sanji snapped at Gokudera, jumping to Nami's defence.

"You stole that map from Buggy, right? Can we really trust it?" Asked Zoro and it was a good point that face paint wearing weirdo was as stupid as they come, so who's to say the captain of the clown pirates didn't get swindled and that they were even bigger idiots for stealing that map.

"I think its neat! Ships that can go up mountains!" Yamamoto laughed, piping up.

"We just said baseball idiot, that' that's impossible." Gokudera said sighing.

"How do you extremely know that?!" Ryohei said loudly. "If huge sea monsters and dragons are really in this world. Why can't there be a extreme canal that flows in reverse?"

". . ." No one could argue that logic.

"Hahahah! This world is so interesting, don't you think so too Hime-chan!" He turned to make eye contact with Tsuna so that he could give her his signature smile, but not only want she listening she wasn't even looking in his direction but instead was frowning at Ussop.

"What's the matter Usopp?" Tsuna asked, the sniper. He'd been making strange noises and moving about all around the rod that steers the ship- Tsuna didn't know the technical term for it, for five minuets now.

"The rudder the rudders not working!" Usopp shouted.

"Oh so that's what it's called!" Tsuna exclaimed hitting her open palm with her fist.

"NOT HELPING!"

"Oops, sorry!" Tsuna sweatdropped, she got out of her seat to help Usopp with the 'Rudder', she too made weird noises as she strained with Usopp to try and get the rudder back where it should be so that the ship stayed on course.

"Yamamoto go help Usopp and Tsuna so they'll shut up. Their moaning is making it hard for me to think." Nami said. Not looking up from the map, she saw that he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying so he might as well make himself useful in keep in the noise level to a minimum while she concentrated.

Yamamoto did as he was told with a smile that dropped when even with the three of them trying to push. The rudder still wouldn't move. "Eh?!"

"Don't you think this current seems a bit strong?!" Tsuna said worriedly they'd never make it into the Grand Line if the ship got knocked off course.

"Eh?! Tsuna what did you just say?" Nami said finally paying attention to the struggle behind her.

"She. She said 'don't you think this current seems a bit strong'?!" Usopp grunted in a strained voice.

"Current. . ." Nami trailed off.

"Here let me do that instead!" Gokudera said gently moving Tsuna back in the direction of the table.

"Phew, thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said wiping the small amount of sweat off of her brow.

"Yeah thanks Gokudera-Agh!"

Gokudera grabbed Usopp but the back of his overalls and pulled him back over to the rudder. Usopp fell back and bumped his head on the rams head that was fixed to the rudder as a decoration. "Not you. You keep pushing!" Gokudera ordered.

"-That's it!" Nami exclaimed suddenly. Kicking herself for not seeing it sooner.

"That's what?" Luffy echoed.

"Do you know how to get out of the current Nami?" Tsuna asked tilting her head to the side.

"They really do go up the mountain!"

"Are you still saying that stuff?!" Zoro said.

"Look here!" Nami said pointing at Reverse Mountain. "See? The guiding light was defiantly pointing to here on the Red Line. . . Reverse Mountain!"

"HEY! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE!" Usopp begged after Gokudera and Yamamoto abandoned him to get a closer look at Nami's explanation. But it was ignored, this time even by Tsuna.

"See these canals here?" Nami pointed to the five canals. Four of them were connected to each of the season, North, South, West and the sea they were in East. The four canals made an 'X' shape. The fifth canal connected in to the Grand Line, their overall goal for the time being. Every one of the canals met at the summit of the mountain. "If major currents from the four oceans all flow toward this mountain. . ." Nami dragged her finger up the drawing of the canal came from East Blue until to the center.

"Then the four currents would go up these canals, collide at the top, and then flow into the Grand Line!" Nami put her hands and her hips and stood up straight. "Reverse mountain is a 'winter Island', so any currents that collide into the Red Line will plummet from the surface into the depths. If we screw up and miss the entrance to the canal. . . The Going Merry will smack into the Red Line's rock face. . . ."

Nami paused for dramatic effect. "And get wrecked! And then we'd be at the bottom on the ocean. Understand?"

"Oh, interesting!" Luffy hummed. "So basically, it's a mystery mountain! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha~!"

Tsuna sweatdropped, **'Oh Luffy-San.'**

Nami sighed, "Well, maybe you _don't_ get it. . ." She sighed again as Luffy continued his robotic laughter. "Anyways, now that we're on this current. As long as we don't mess up with the rudder, we should be able to go straight to the summit of Reverse Mountain!"

"Nami-san! You're so amazing!" Sanji swooned.

"I've _never_ heard of ships going over mountains before." Zoro said he still didn't belive that it was possible for water to travel upward and defy gravity.

"I've heard some stuff before!" Sanji smiled.

"Really!" Tsuna asked.

"Stories about the mystery mountain?" Luffy said.

"No." Sanji told them, "I heard that half of everyone who heads to the Grand Line dies before entering it. . .I knew getting in wouldn't be easy."

"-Sanji-kun! Could you get the sail?" Nami shouted over the pelting rain. They needed to act quickly and furl in the sails before the storm knocked them out if the current or it the wind tore a hole into it.

"-Yes, Nami-san! Luffy help out!"

"-Eh?!" Luffy moaned.

Tsuna strained her eyes as she tried to get a better look at the stop of red that she could see between the ocean and the Storm clouds. "I think I see it!" She yelled to everyone who halted what they were doing to look.

"What?!" They all gaped.

"Hey! I see the mystery mountain!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah we know, the Tenth just said that!" Gokudera deadpanned.

"T-thats insanely huge!" Usopp stuttered in awe, he couldn't see the top. "I-I-I can't see the top because of the clouds!"

"The entrance to the Grand Line. . ." Tsuna whispered to herself in wonder.

"So _that's_ the Red Line, huh?!" Luffy said the excitement easy to hear.

The ship suddenly lurched to the side when it was snagged in an even stronger current than the one they were in before.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called. But Tsuna was fine and she had kept a firm grip on the railing of the upper deck and had stayed on her feet- something she was quite pleased about.

"I'm okay, I stayed on my feet this time!" She beamed giving him the thumbs up.

Luffy lost his grip on the main mast and fell sid wards off the wooden pole but managed to grab it last minuet. "-Hold the rudder good!" He shouted bouncing up and down like a bungee cable.

"-We're on it!" Sanji and Usopp shouted.

"I'll help to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted running after them and disappeared through the the door way to the lounge.

"Nami! Where's the entrance!" Tsuna squeaked when she was jerked again by the ships ridged rocking.

"We're going to crash into the rocks if we keep going this way." Reborn said sitting on Tsuna's head holding up a green umbrella to shield him from the rain.

"Is that it?!" Gokudera said pointing to a crack in the side of the mountain.

Nami followed where he was pointing with her eyes. "Yeah! Your right Gokudera that's it!" She clapped her hands in triumph.

"What where!" Usopp yelled, trying to keep as firm a grip on the rudder as it shifted from one side to the other with the changing currents.

"Doesn't matter just keep going straight!" Nami said not taking her eyes off the entrance for a second. They only had one shot do she had to watch closely, if she was off in lining them up to the entrance by even a few centimetres. The ship would crash and they'd all be sucked into the whirlpools that were dotted all along the side of the Red Line and drown.

"Your kidding!" Usopp cried.

"Just do it!" Nami snapped.

"Nami is that the canal entrance?" Luffy asked jumping down next to her and Tsuna, he hadn't heard what she said before over the wind.

"Yeah it is! Look!" She pointed.

"This can't think be for real!" Zoro gasped staring intently through a pair of binoculars. The water really was going up the mountain.

"We gotta make our way through to see water gates just right!" Nami said, large stone pillars that had tribal drawing carved in to the rock lined the sides of the canal up the mountain, there were at least thirty of them all climbing the mountain with the ocean.

Nami continued. "Otherwise the ship'll be busted into prices!"

"W-we're getting off course!" Tsuna shouted when the front of the ship started to drift away from the entrance. "Onii-chan! Usopp! Sanji! More to the right! Right! Right!" She she exclaimed frantically. They were too close to making it in to the Grand Line for them to fail now.

"Okay Hime-chan! Go extremely right!" Ryohei's muscles bulged as he pushed the uncooperative rudder with all his strength along with the other two!

"Come on, now!" Usopp strained. But the rudder buckled and snapped off, sending the three crashing I to the kitchen table.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor in terror. "THE RUDDER!" They all screamed.

Luffy taking the initiative threw his hat at Tsuna's chest and dived over the side of the ship. "Gum-Gum: . . Balloon!" Luffy took a deep breath and inflated using his body to cushion and protect the ship from the stone pillars it almost crashed into, he thrust out his chest and pushed the ship away and realigned it with the climbing current.

The ship now in the current sailed right passed it's captain leaving him in the sea spray. "Luffy! Grab my hand!" Zoro shouted leaning over the railing arm outstretched.

Luffy extended his arm and grabbed on. This time though Zoro was ready for his recoil and of the way causing Luffy to go whizzing past and ended but smashing his head through the wooden planks of the deck.

"Luffy-San!" Tsuna shouted running down the stairs, Luffy's hat still safely in her arms.

"We made it!" The others exclaimed.

"Now it's a straight shot to the summit!" Nami whooped, discarding her rain coat.

"Hey! I wanna see! I wanna see!" Luffy cried but his voice was muffled as his head was still in the floor of the deck.

"I'll help you!" Tsuna said grabbing Luffy's red shirt. "Pull on the count of three! . . . One! . . . Two! . . . Threeee!" Tsuna yanked and his head came out. The two of them fell backwards Tsuna eeped and fell on to her backside.

"You bastard!" Gokudera thundered, how dare that idiot cause the Tenth to fall over.

Tsuna ignored Gokudera's shouting it was a common accurance and she'd gotten used to it. Tsuna laughing returned the hat to the top of Luffy's head. "Safely returned."

Luffy gave her a toothy grin and grabbed her hand and pulled Tsuna to her feet as he rose to his. "Come on Tsuna let's go!" He yelled excitedly tugging on her hand and dragging her up to the front of the ship. Tsuna looked back when she felt the sensation of something crawling up her back but brushed it off when Luffy tugged again on her hand after she'd slowed down and shouted. "Hey let us see too!"

"Whoa! Tsuna look isn't it awesome!" Luffy shouted still clutching her hand.

"Yeah! It's beautiful!" Tsuna's eyes were wide with awe.

"Oi! Luffy don't drag the Tenth around!" Gokudera shouted running over and splitting them apart moving Tsuna closer to the railing and away from Luffy who was stood at the base of the figure head.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna squeaked loudly when she was dragged backwards from behind, this was what the bad feeling was that she that had been eating away at her since they all left Warship Island. But thought it was just because of the danger of trying to enter Reverse Mountain.

"Curse you all!" Tsuna recognized that slimy voice.

"The Sicko!" Luffy exclaimed.

"My names Eric!"

"Let her go!" Gokudera shouted getting into a battle stance.

Eric moved quick and and pushed his sharp claw like nails into Tsuna's throat. "Don't move any of you or I'll slice her to piece's then the ship!"

"Your still alive!" Zoro muttered.

"What tiny eyes!" Luffy pointed out.

Eric must have lost the thin sunglasses he was wearing when Tsuna kicked his ass as he didn't have them on. "Shut up!" Eric bellowed over everyone's muttering.

"Curse the whole lost of you, you especially girl!" Eric said shaking Tsuna's by the head. "Thanks to you my dream of dragonite has been crushed! I can't just leave things as they are now!"

"You reap what you sow!" Tsuna snapped.

"I don't want to hear a word from you!" Eric shouted covering Tsuna's mouth with his hand.

If he could feel the blood curdling killing intent coming from Tsuna Guardians and her tutor he didn't show it. They were furious but fears that if they made any sort of move Eric may just kill Tsuna before they could get her away. Or there was also the possibility of Tsuna falling into the ocean, Eric had her leaning back awkwardly if he suddenly let go and moved from where he was stood on the railing she would topple backwards in to the canal. Their hands were tied for the moment, all they needed was one opening. Just one.

Eric continued to rant. "At the very least, I'll have your 30 million Berry head!" He pointed at Luffy and once again shock Tsuna roughly. "And you, with that strange power you have. The money I'll make from selling you to the marines along with his bounty will set me up for life! Just surrender to your fates like a good little boy! hahaha!"

While the others were trying to come up with a plan of action, Nami managed to catch Tsuna's eyes. She glanced up at Eric and saw that he was too busy listening to what the others were saying. Perfect. Nami made a biting gesture and nodded slightly at Eric's hand hoping Tsuna caught on to what she was trying to convey.

"Hahaha! How do you link that?! You can't lay a finger on me now!" Eric gloated.

"Ah! Dragonite!" Nami exclaimed suddenly.

"Where-arhhhhh!" Tsuna chomped down hard on Eric's fingers. He cried out in pain and his grip slackened just enough for Tsuna to right herself and break free. She spun on her heel at the same time Nami moved forward. Tsuna pushed him over the edge and Nami swiped his feet out from underneath him. Eric fell backwards and skipped on the water down the canal like a stone been thrown across a river surface.

All the men sweatdropped as they watched Eric disappear. "Bye-bye!" Nami said mockingly.

"Oh! Good thinking!" The guys said slapping their open palm with their fist.

"Hime-chan you okay!" Yamamoto said pushing up Tsuna's chin so that he could see if any of Eric's nails had pierced the skin of her neck. Thankfully they hadn't but it was red and might still bruise.

"I'm fine, nothing hurts!" Tsuna soothed her guardian's who were hovering- even Hibari had moved closer they all a kind of protective circle around her and were on full alert.

"Really?!"

"Really, really." She smiled reassuringly. They seemed to believe her as as one all their shoulders lost some of their tension and they relaxed slightly.

"We don't have to worry about him, he can't swim so he won't be following!" Nami laughed.

"Given this current, being able to swim wouldn't matter anyways!" Usopp said gleefully.

"Way to go, Nami-san! Tsuna-san!" Sanji swooned.

"Whoa! We're in the clouds! Tsuna come see!" Luffy shouted stretching behind him to pick her up and seat her in front of him between his legs so that she was leaning into his chest up on the figure head.

"Oi!" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna didn't have the time to act embarrassed as Luffy pointed over her shoulder out in front of them. "Awesome Look it's the summit!" He shouted right in her ear. When the ship got to the top of the mountain it's lost its connection with the water and went flying into the air. "We're above the clouds now!" Luffy pointed out.

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled.

The ship plummeted back down into the downward flowing canal. Tsuna screamed when she and everyone else were no longer on the ship but in the air for a split second before falling back down on to the ship with a loud crash.

" **To do what Mihawk said. . .** "

" **To find the All Blue there. . .** "

" **To draw my perfect sea charts. . .** "

" **To prove I'm a brave warrior of the sea. . .** "

" **To find a way back to our world. . .** "

"I see it!" Luffy gasped. "This is the greatest sea in the world! The Grand Line! The One Piece is up ahead, somewhere! ! GO!"

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

Next chapter: Giant Whale Laboon Appears! So do the Weridos!

Thank you for to all my reader and those who took their time to write me wonderful and helpful reviews, until next time x


	10. 10: Problems of GASTRIC proportiions

Giant Whale Laboon Appears! So Do The Weirdo's !

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-LAST TIME-

"We don't have to worry about him, he can't swim so he won't be following!" Nami laughed.

"Given this current, being able to swim wouldn't matter anyways!" Usopp said gleefully.

"Way to go, Nami-san! Tsuna-san!" Sanji swooned.

"Whoa! We're in the clouds! Tsuna come see!" Luffy shouted stretching behind him to pick her up and seat her in front of him between his legs so that she was leaning into his chest up on the figure head.

"Oi!" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna didn't have the time to act embarrassed as Luffy pointed over her shoulder out in front of them. "Awesome Look it's the summit!" He shouted right in her ear. When the ship got to the top of the mountain it's lost its connection with the water and went flying into the air as a result of all four of the currents pushing up the sea water. "We're above the clouds now!" Luffy pointed out.

"Yahoo!" Luffy yelled.

The ship hovered in the air for split second before plummeting back down into the downward flowing canal that descended into the Grand line. Tsuna screamed when she, and everyone else were no longer on the ship but in the air for a instant before falling back down into the ship with a loud crash.

"To do what Mihawk said. . ."

"To find the All Blue there. . ."

"To draw my perfect sea charts. . ."

"To prove I'm a brave warrior of the sea. . ."

"To find a way back to our world. . ."

"I see it!" Luffy gasped. "This is the greatest sea in the world! The Grand Line! The One Piece is up ahead, somewhere! ! GO!"

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

"Whoa! This is great!" Sanji exclaimed elated half way up the rigging, he couldn't see anything for the misty white sheen caused by the cloud the ship had entered a moment ago on their decent down Reverse Mountain.

"This is awesome!" Tsuna exclaimed her hands up in the air. The wind blowing her hair and the salty sea spay hitting her face felt wonderful. She wasn't a bit bothered by the fact that they were traveling at unimaginable speeds down a mountain in a wooden ship, the adrenaline was washing away any fears.

"Did you just hear something?" Yamamoto asked turning to face Zoro.

Who replied by nodding his head in confirmation.

"Huh? What did you say?" Nami asked.

"Did, you hear that loud sound?!" Zoro said louder than Yamamoto, who was looking around but they were still sailing through the cloud so their vision was impaired and they could only see a few feet from the ship in all directions.

"Isn't it the wind?" Nami asked. "There must be lots of unusual landforms!"

"There's something up ahead?" Tsuna said turning slightly to look up at Luffy behind her. Just as she said that . The once white clouds that were straight ahead of them darkened. They could just about make out the shape through the clouds constant shifting, it was oval and huge and was increasing to even bigger proportions the closer they got.

The same sound from before was heard again this time by everyone. "What the hell making that sound!" Gokudera yelled over the wind.

"Nami-san, I see a mountain up ahead!" Sanji shouted down. The dark shape was growing bigger and bigger as they got closer to where the canal was supposed to meet the open sea.

"A mountain! That can't be!"

"But it's really there!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Who cares?! Go!" Luffy shouted pumping his fist.

"After passing the Twin Capes up ahead, there should be nothing but ocean!" Nami didn't understand was the map wrong- but it had been right about everything else.

"Huh?"

"Oh dear!" Tsuna's face went drip white. There! Right in the path the ship was going to take was a huge black object.

"OH CRAP!" Usopp screamed.

"It's not a mountain!"

Luffy's jaw hit the floor. "It's a black wall!"

"No its not!" Tsuna shouted, this world was getting more and more ridiculous.

"Then, what is it!" Usopp snapped.

"I-i-i-it's a WHALE!" Tsuna cried she and Luffy scrambled off the figure head not wanting to be the first ones to become human pancakes when the front of the ship collided with the whale.

"What are we going to extremely do?!" Ryohei said pulling at his white hair!

"Shall we fight?!" Luffy said rising his fists.

Usopp smacked him around the head. "Idiot, there's no way we can fight that!"

"But the paths blocked!" Gokudera shouted. "What are we going to do!"

Tsuna's eyes were flicking all over the place and she felt like she was either going to faint or throw up. Maybe even both. Then her eyes locked on to their saving grace.

"Can't we turn the ship and go threw the gap," she pointed. "Over there!"

"But the rudders broken! How will we turn the ship!" Usopp bawled.

"Wait if it's a whale and not a wall! Where's it's eyes!" Sanji said, maybe the whale hadn't seen them and that's why it was still in the way. "Maybe if we can get its attention it'll get out if the way!"

"But unless we do something, we'll run right into it!" Zoro. "Can't we get out of the side?!"

"The Tenth just asked that! Weren't you listening the rudders broken, we can't turn the ship!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"We'll have to! Somehow!" Zoro jumped off the upper deck and made a mad dash for the lounge where the rudder was.

"I'll help!" Yamamoto smiled running after the swordsman. Ryohei, Gokudera and Hibari followed after him when they called for more help.

"I'll be back in minute Tenth! Gokudera shouted over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah! I've got a good idea!" Luffy said to himself also running off.

"What?!" Tsuna asked.

"Luffy...?" Nami called after him. "WHAT are you going to do?!"

"Nami-san, I've got a bad feeling about this!" Tsuna stuttered nervously.

All hope of avoiding the huge whale seemed lost as they approached the great creature at blinding speeds.

"What are you waiting for Tsuna?" Reborn said staring at her expectantly.

Then like she was struck by lighting it dawned on her. Tsuna quickly ate one if her pills and jumped over the railing of the ship.

"Tsuna-chan!" Nami screamed after her, running over to the edge and peering down at the suicidal teen, only for her eyes to shoot open in realisation as to what the brown haired teens plan was. "Good thinking!"

With her back braced against the front of the ship, right under where the figure head was Tsuna held out her hands, away from her body in front of her towards the whale, and used hard flames to try and slow down the ship. If they couldn't avoid the whale maybe she could slow the ship down enough so that it didn't crash. But it was no use the ship had only slowed down slightly, the downward pull of gravity was too strong and the ship continued on its collision course.

Above her Tsuna heard a click and a muted thud as if something was being opened followed by the squeaky sound of wheels turning she looked up to see the barrel of a cannon right above her. It hadn't been there before.

"No! Wait!" She shouted.

'BOOOOOOOOOM! '

"Tsuna-chan!" Nami screamed over the blast of the cannon.

Tsuna dazed and in shock lost her grip on her flames and they fizzled out her body started to fall and she was plunged into the water. She was pulled under the ship as it passed and resurfaced behind it in time to see it paddling around the side of the whale.

"Oi, guys!" Tsuna shouted coughing and spluttering as she started to swim in there direction. Her ears were still ringing and the water soaked bandages on her arms and legs were weighing her down. Today just wasn't her day at all. Getting held hostage by a freak with hair that looked like whipped cream. Now having to swim to catch up with her friends that hadn't realized she was no longer on the boat.

It felt like she wasn't making any progress as she swam, trying not to get too close to the whale. The last thing she needed was for the whale to flop on to its side with her underneath it. Tsuna was too young to become fish food.

The whale began to call out. The sound reverberated off the water and shook Tsuna right down to the bone and through the heart. The call was filled with loneliness and determination.

"Where's the Tenth!" Gokudera said as soon as he got back on to the deck to see only Nami and Reborn there. Nami was draped over the railing of the ship crying.

"Tsuna! Tsuna she. . . She into the water!" Nami pointed out at the sea. "She was using her flames to try and slow the ship down, but fell in when the cannon went off right above her!"

"Why didn't you say something sooner!" Gokudera bellowed.

Nami snapped back with as much venom as she could. "If you and the other idiots hadn't of paddled off so quickly I would have!"

"So where is she?!" Yamamoto said rushing over to the railing and trying to spot Tsuna in the water but he couldn't see her.

"Back around at the front of the whale most likely!" Nami cried.

"Tsuna will be fine, don't underestimate my student!" Reborn said. Walking along the railing and smacking Gokudera's hands when he attempted to jump over board. "If she's smart she'll swim towards the Cape, we'll meet up with her there so get back to paddling!" He ordered.

Unfortunately Tsuna wasn't smart enough to think of that and was still swimming furiously trying to catch up with the others and trying to not have a panic attack. She'd just remembered that in this world there wasn't just gigantic whales but also carnivorous sea monsters-. What were they called again, oh! Sea Kings. Yeah so she was having a mini freak out and wasn't thinking rationally when she swam further and further away from the Cape.

Back on the ship the others were still having a melt down when Luffy came barrelling back upon to the deck teeth bared and brow furrowed.

"Luffy. . .?" Nami asked confused, why was he so worked up.

"You. . . !" Luffy growled lowly, raising his fist. "What the hell did you do to my special seat?!" Luffy punched the whale right in the center of its eye.

"DUMBASS!" Everyone shouted gobsmacked and terrified.

For a moment it appeared as if the whale hadn't felt the hit. But then it looked at them.

"How was that?! Bring it on you bastard!" Luffy provoked.

"Shut up already! You idiot!" Usopp, Zoro and Gokudera snarled kicking Luffy in the head.

The whale opened its mouth and let out a big cry. At the same time though the mouth acted like a vacuum and the sea water was slowly sucked into the giants mouth along with the ship.

"-Luffy!" Nami exclaimed when she saw him fall over the railing. Luffy managed to stretch though and grab on to a tooth.

"Tsuna? What are you doing in the water?'" Luffy yelled when she went floating between the tooth he was on and the one in front of him. Luffy reached out and snagged her from the water.

Tsuna was panting, she was almost eaten. It was horrible.

"You know you should think about timing when you go for a swim." Luffy scolded her.

The vein in Tsuna's forehead bulged. "It's your fault! Idiot, when you fired that cannon ball I was right underneath it!" She yelled bopping him on the head.

Luffy's head bodied from one side to the other as he had his arms crossed. "Really?" Sweating just a little and trying to sound innocent.

Tsuna sent him a flat murderous look.

"Hahaha! Sorry! Sorry! Well at least your okay!" Luffy said in a chipper voice and a tinge of nervousness.

Tsuna's murderous deadpan glare didn't falter.

When she did drop her glare it was to sigh and ask. "Where are the others?"

Luffy pointed to the inside of the whales mouth that was starting to close. "They got eaten."

"!" Tsuna almost toppled back off the tooth but Luffy caught her.

"We need to go save them!" She shouted raising to her feet.

"Watch out!" Luffy said grabbing her and jumping out of the mouth and grabbing on to the whales skin.

"Climb Tsuna!" Luffy shouted.

The whale was starting to go back into the oceans depths and the water was racing up to meet them. They climbed and climbed using the scars on the whales body to pull themselves up. Tsuna couldn't help but marvel at the magnitude of wounds that were littered all over the whale as she climbed. Some of the scars looked as is they were decades old, while others looked like they'd been inflicted very recently some off them were still weeping blood.

The whale stopped diving for a moment when the two made it on to the top of its head. Tsuna was sprawled out on her back panting Luffy was sat next to her.

"What are we going to do!" Luffy said sounding traumatized . "They've all been eaten. . . Give them back! Give them all back to us, please!" Luffy shouted at the whale, punching it but the whale didn't respond.

"We'll get them back!" Tsuna said between pants.

"How!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I don't know how, i just j ow that we will. We have to!" She said determinedly, she got to her feet to get and tired to think of a way to save their friends.

"We'll go through this door!"

"What door?!" Tsuna said spinning to face luffy and froze. "Why is there a door on top of a whales head?!" Tsuna spluttered, scrambling over to Luffy who was playing with the door opening it and closing it.

"Don't know, maybe its a Door whale?" Was Luffy's answer.

"Is there such a thing as a door whale in this world?" Tsuna said her brow arching.

"Dunno."

Tsuna sighed.

The whale shook again it was diving back in to the same again.

"Quick! Get in! Get in!" Tsuna said ushering Luffy into the door and following straight after.

She locked the door tightly. Tsuna's jaw dropped in amazement. There was a walkway inside of the whale! It was as if they'd entered a different world- Again! Or the interior of the whale looked like what Tsuna thought the inside of a submarine might be.

"What the hell! Why is there a passage way in a whale!" Luffy said putting into words the exact question Tsuna wanted the answer to.

They walked through the passage way for a while before it opened up into a tunnel like area. There was a river of water- not blood- thankfully and a walkway on each side.

"This is so freaky!" Tsuna shivered. One would think that when inside the body of another living thing that it would be toasty warm. It wasn't, it was cold and Tsuna's drenched clothes were starting to chafe against her skin uncomfortably.

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

BACK WITH THE SHIP the others were in their own twilight zone.

"What do you think. . . ?" Nami asked.

"What do I think. . . ? How should I think. . . ?" Sanji asked back.

"H-h-h-h-how. . .?!" Usopp stuttered.

"None of this matters we need to find a way out of here and meet back up with the Tenth and the idiot!" Gokudera growled with not as much Umpht as usual, he like all the others were hopping between absolute astonishment that. Yes! They'd just been eaten. By, a whale. And utter bafflement at what they were seeing.

"I thought we were extremely gobbled up?!" Ryohei exclaimed completely confused as to why he was looking up at blue sky's, when they ought to be staring at the walls inside the whales stomach.

"Is this a dream?" Gokudera muttered. Why was there an island in the whales stomach and why did it have a small house on it.

"Yeah, it's probably a dream." Zoro said.

"Then, what are the island and the house doing there?" Gokudera said. It was all too surreal, and the genius was finding it hard to comprehend.

"They must be illusions." Usopp stated like it was obvious.

Just then the sea or stomach acid they weren't sure bulged in font of the ship, and something broke the surface. It was a huge squid! "What about that?" Gokudera deadpanned.

"It's a great king Squid!" Usopp and Nami screamed running away from the railing.

"We don't have time for this!" Gokudera tch'd, they needed to find a way back to the Tenth. Not be wasting time fighting sea food.

They never got the chance to fight the squid as all of a sudden the door to the little house on the island flew wide open. And out of it shot four harpoons that speared the squid in several places killing it instantly. The squid fell back in to the green liquid the ship was floating in.

"Looks like someone extremely does live there!" Ryohei exclaimed, one half amazed the other disgusted.

"I hope it's really a person. . ." Sanji mumbled, sweat glistening on his brow.

They all stood in anxious anticipation waiting for the person to show himself.

"I've had enough. I wanna go home!" Nami sniffled.

"Luffy and Tsuna went somewhere, too. What's going to happen to us?" Usopp cried.

"Come to think of it, where's Luffy?!" Nami exclaimed just realizing that her loud idiotic captain wasn't on board.

"Sh-sh-sh-shall we fire the cannon at the island!" Usopp stuttered loudly pointing at the island while still remaining safely behind Zoro and the others.

"Shut up for a minute, herbivore." Hibari said watching the dark door way to the house. "Someone's coming out. . ."

Slowly the squid was reeled in to the island. They watched as the shadowy figure of a man stepped in to the light.

"-Ah?!" Sanji exclaimed. "It's a flower!"

"-A flower? Hahaha how strange!" Yamamoto laughed not seeming to be taking their situation seriously at all.

Said flower was actually an old man wearing glasses with a flower like head piece attached to the back of his head. Scars littered his arms and he was wearing a very flamboyant shirt, that weirdly enough complemented the purple and lemon coloured head piece.

"What is he?" Usopp said all fear from before gone.

"That old man killed a great king Squid with a single hit. . ." Nami trailed off.

"Was he just fishing though or did he do it to save us. . . ?" Sanji asked. They watched the man as he ignored them all and tied the rope attached to the harpoons down.

The old man locked eyes with Sanji, the more he watched the man watch back the more tense Sanji became he felt like the man was building up to something his staring was full of suspense and Sanji steeled himself.

"💢SAY SOMETHING, YOU JERK!💢" Sanji shouted all that build up and the man just calmly sits in his sun chair in front of palm tree, whipping out his news paper, like he didn't just have the stare down of the century.

The man looked up at them, staring at the group with a blank look.

It unnerved Usopp enough to retreat right back to the threshold to the lounge area. "I-if you wanna fight, we'll fight, you bastard! We've got cannons!"

The man's eyes shot wide.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"You'd better not, or someone will die." The man said low and slow.

Nami and Usopp's skin crawled.

"Oh? Just who're you saying will die?" Gokudera said mocked.

"Me."

Sanji's frail nerves snapped. "YOU?! Why you. . ." Sanji took a step forward but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Mar, Mar, calm down Sanji." Yamamoto smiled.

"He's mocking us. That bastard. . ."

Gokudera stepped forward. "Hey, old man. Tell us where we are. Who you are and the way to get the hell out of this place!" He demanded.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"When asking someone a question, isn't it proper manners to give you name first?" Questioned the old man.

"Yeah, your right, sorry." Gokudera spread his legs so they were parallel with his waist and deposited his hands in his pockets trying to make an impression.

"My/My name/name is/is Gokudera Hayato/Crocus. . ." The old man spoke over Gokudera as he tried to introduce himself.

"I'm the lighthouse keeper of the Twin Capes." The man continued. "I'm 71 years old and a Gemini."

"-I'm going to blow him up!" Gokudera said darkly holding out two sticks of lit dynamite.

"-Now, calm down."

"-MY blood type is AB." The man still continued, talking over Sanji who was trying to calm the hot headed teen down.

"Your asking where we are?" That question got all of their attention hoping to receive an answer to all their questions. "How dare you run your mouth when you barged into my private resort?" But received a scolding instead.

"Does it look like we're in a rats belly?" The man scoffed.

"So we were extremely gobbled up after all. . ." Ryohei gaped.

"But is this really the inside of a whales stomach?" Usopp wondered out loud.

"Wait a second! What's going to happen to us?!" Nami screeched. "I don't want to be digested!" She cried.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT?!" They all pleaded at the same time.

"Haven't you guys heard of the 'repeating gag'?"

"💢That was a gag?!💢" Everyone exclaimed.

"The exit is over there." The man said ignoring their outrage and lazily pointing to a pair of huge doors with his finger.

"WE CAN GET OUT?!"

"Hold on why is there an exit in the whales belly?!" Nami questioned. "Why is there a door in the sky!"

"Wait. . .!" Usopp interrupted. "Look at it carefully. . . This sky. . . Those seagulls. . . They're all painted! It's all a painting inside of the whales stomach!"

"Huh?!"

"Call it a doctor's playful mind." The man said in a whimsical tone of voice.

Usopp eyes bulged out of his head. "You bastard! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"That's enough. Just leave him alone." Zoro sighed, they'd found a way out of the whale. Continuing to argue with the old man was just wasting time that they didn't have. He could see it Tsuna Guardians were becoming increasingly agitated.

It was obvious in the way Gokudera was pacing the ship back and forth like a loyal dog awaiting it's master. The others it was a little hard to see as they didn't wear their emotions on their sleeves like Gokudera did, but Zoro caught the little tells that told him they were no better off then the self proclaimed right hand man.

Yamamoto the always smiley one was still smiling but it had lost its cheerfulness and the was a hard glint to his eyes. Out of all Tsuna's guardians Yamamoto was probably the most dangerous, he didn't seem like the guy to easily snap but when he eventually did Zoro hoped that he wasn't the cause.

It was easier to tell with Ryohei than it was with Yamamoto but not as obvious as Gokudera. The white haired teen had usually the most energetic on had his eagerness slightly toned down and he was continuously clenching and un-clenching his fists at his side.

Then their was Hibari- now Hibari was the most elusive and gave away almost nothing apart from the fact that he wasn't sat with his back against the main mast with his eyes closed or up in the crows nest snoozing. That was what gave him away. It happened back on Warship ship island as well when Hibari, himself and Usopp went to retrieve the ship. Hibari had been sat down as usual by the mast but then suddenly rose to his feet.

Zoro remembered after they'd all been reunited back on the ship. How Hibari tapped Tsuna on the head and scolded her for doing something dangerous. It was as if the volatile teen couldn't remain relaxed unless Tsuna was around, her presence acting like a calming draught.

Zoro had felt it's effects himself a few times when he'd watched her, not in a romantic sense but rather in a way an older brother would. Tsuna's graceful movements and her smile that made you feel content.

If they hadn't explained what their flames properties were. Zoro would have jumped to the conclusion that she was some kind of sea witch trying to lure then to their watery deaths. But Tsuna's Flames property was Harmony so he supposed she projected an aura of peace to those around her subconsciously.

A dangerous ability to unknowingly posses . . . Zoro nodded to himself, he was going to have to pay extra attention to her to make sure she doesn't get carried off by an enemy, he had a bad feeling that it was going to happen more times than any of them would like. How troublesome.

"Nami! There's an exit so let's get out of here already." Zoro said, time for a change of scenery.

"Yeah."

The entire ship suddenly started jerking, and the sea of stomach acid became unsettled, threatening to capsize the ship and send them all to a disgusting grave.

"What's going on!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"It's started. . ." The old man said.

"Look!" Nami said. "That's not an island! It's a ship. On top of that it's made of iron!"

"Of course! It's because the sea around us is gastric acid!" Usopp explained.

"If we stay here any longer the ship will start to melt! After that we're next!" Gokudera shouted. "Hey what's started?! Tell us!"

The old man turned back to look at them. "This whale has. . . Laboon has started hitting his head against the Red Line.

"What?!"

"Come to think of it the whale had extremely terrible scars on his forehead." Ryohei said loudly.

"He was also howling at the sky. . ." Yamamoto pointed out.

"What does that mean?" Usopp asked Nami but it was Gokudera that answered.

"He's suffering." He said quietly.

"So that's what the old man's trying to do!" Usopp exclaimed like it was obvious.

"Likely. . . He's probably trying to kill the whale from inside his body!" Nami gasped.

Hibari had heard enough. "Herbivores, take a good look at the man your accusing." What couldn't they see that the man was in just as much pain.

The duo glanced over at the man to see his pinched expression of worry. But. That can't be right, surly if he was trying to kill the whale his expression would be one of elation. Not looking as though he himself was a about to cry with worry.

"Now do you think he looks like a man who wants to kill this whale?"

"No. . ." Nami trailed off.

"Well, no! But then, if he isn't trying to kill the whale why is he in here!" Usopp yelled like a scolded child.

"Never mind any of that let's just get out if here I'm worried about Tsuna and Luffy!" Nami yelled.

"With these waves I don't think we'll be able to make it to the door!" Usopp screamed dodging a wave of gastric acid that washed onto the deck.

"Luffy's outside, I don't know about Tsuna. But I definitely saw him fly out of the mouth!" Zoro shouted.

Back with Luffy and Tsuna- It seemed as if they'd been walking down the dimly lit tunnel for ages and not Ince had the come across another door or anyone that might be able to tell them how to find the others and get out. There was a rumbling that had been going on and off for a while but nothing had happened yet.

"Whale people! Hello!" Luffy shouted.

"I don't think there's anyone here Luffy." Tsuna told him speeding up her walk so she was at his side.

"There's got to be someone, who made all these tunnels." He pointed out.

"Maybe it's a tunnel whale?" She joked half heartedly.

Luffy stopped walking. Tsuna turned around to see what was wrong.

"Really, tunnel whales exist!" He shouted with stars in his eyes.

Tsuna sweatdropped feeling bad, she didn't think he'd actually believe her. "I-I-I don't know m-maybe, you guys did say the Grand Line was filled with lots of mysterious things. . ." She stuttered sheepishly.

"Tunnel Whale! Tunnel Whale! We were all eaten by a Tunnel Whale!" He sang morbidly, marching down the path way.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Hahaha. . ."

The whale must have lurched downward as Luffy and Tsuna began crashing in to the walls. Luffy grabbed Tsuna after she crashed particularly hard in to the floor with a strangled yelp.

He wrapped her in his arms and used his own body to cushion hers from the impacts.

The fell through another tight passageway and back out in to another tunnel like place with running water in the center. "I'm dizzy. . . I'm dizzy!" Luffy said.

The hit the roof of the open passageway and fell down to the walkway. "What is it! What's happening!" Tsuna yelled disorientated when they'd finally stopped.

The walls of the passage way creaked and the once landscape ground became horizontal.

"Not again!" Tsuna begged, they tried to run but they were no match for the pull of gravity. Luckily they were on their feet as they ran down the no steep walkway.

Until Tsuna's legs couldn't keep up with the speed of which she was falling and her legs buckled.

"Ah?!" She squeaked, crashing into the back of Luffy knocking him off his feet. The two were a tangled mess of limbs rolling down.

"Arh! Tsuna look it's whale people!" Luffy exclaimed.

Tsuna looked as she rolled to the top of their ball of body parts. "Your right!"

"Hey whale people get out of the way!" Luffy shouted to the man and the woman and the end of the passage way.

"We cant STOP!" Tsuna cried.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The two people and Luffy and Tsuna shouted. They all collided with each other and burst open the door that was behind the man and woman.

They all went flying in the air their momentum keeping them going even after they were no longer rolling.

"The sky!" Tsuna's eyes bulged. Why was there sky inside if the whale!

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted relieved. She seemed to be okay from what he could see.

"Hey! So everyone's okay?" Luffy said forgetting that he was flying through the air.

"Get me down!" Tsuna screamed. The four of them fell into the gastric acid with a huge splash.

Tsuna immediately swam after the sinking Luffy and grabbed him, swimming back up to the surface rapidly in a panicked state when she saw the numerous skeletons and the bottom.

Cough and spluttering Tsuna handed the weak Luffy up to Zoro and climbed up after him. "Who are those two weirdos!" Usopp asked.

"Don't know." Tsuna panted. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Why didn't you just use your flames?" Usopp questioned.

"?!" Tsuna looked up at him as if the thought of using her very handy powers had just dawned on her.

"YOU FORGOT!" Usopp shouted. What an air head! He thought watching as the black cloud of despair appeared over Tsuna's head.

"I'm a idiot!" Tsuna muttered to herself.

Usopp patted her back. "Don't worry about it, almost all the people on our ship are idiots! Not me of course I-"

"💢"

"💢"

' **Thump**!'

Usopp was face down on the deck with steam coming off of the two large lumps on his head. "Your the biggest idiot of us all!" Nami and Gokudera exclaimed.

"It's calmed down. The whale is quiet now." Yamamoto pointed out when the unsettled sea of gastric acid flattened out and was no longer agitated.

"Seems like it. Now. . ." Zoro said idly turning around. "We did save you guys for the time being, but who are you?" Zoro said questioning the two people Tsuna and Luffy and rammed into earlier.

"Their Whale people, right Tsuna!" Luffy said looking over at her.

The others did as well, Tsuna looked away sheepishly sweatdropping. "I don't think so?"

"Mr. 9, they're pirates." The blue haired woman said to her fake crown wearing companion.

"I-I know, Miss Wednesday. B-but if we talk to them, they should understand. . . Perhaps. . ." The man trailed off after glaring at all their even stares.

"You thugs're still around." Said the old man Crocus from up on the platform in front of the door Tsuna, luffy and the two suspicious people came through.

"-Huh?" They all said minus the two weirdos.

"-Don't make me say this yet again! I won't let you lay a finger on Laboon as long as I'm alive!"

"He's back!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Who's that pops?" Asked Luffy.

Tsuna was looking from the man to the two people in front of her then back up to the old man.

The woman began to chuckle rising to her feet she picked up one of the bazookas that Tsuna had seen them with before. "Even if you say so, we can't leave."

"Taking down this whale is our mission. . ." The man said mirroring the woman and also picking up his weapon. "We won't let you interfere with our whale hunting this time!"

They positioned their weapons ready to fire. "We'll open an air vent in his stomach! Let's go, baby!"

Tsuna shot off too quick for the others to notice, she grabbed the old man out of the air when he'd jumped off the platform and used her sky flames to detonate the two cannon balls the two people had just fired.

"The old man just jumped in the way if the cannon balls!" Usopp exclaimed not seeing that Tsuna was the one to detonate them and that the man was safe in her arms.

"Could it be that he protected the whale?!" Sanji wondered.

Gokudera looked around. "Where's the Tenth!" He exclaimed.

"Huh!" Everyone turned also looking around.

The smoke from the explosion cleared leaving everyone baffled.

The looked at the all too familiar figure over by the platform.

Then they all looked back at where she was supposed to be but wasn't, then back over to the platform.

"EH?!" They all shouted in bafflement.

"Tsuna, you! We're the one who protected the whale!" Usopp said in outrage. "Traitor!"

 **'WHACK!** '

Gokudera had hit him over the head again. "Stop doing that!" Usopp snarled but it sounded more like a beg.

"Don't hurt the whale!" Tsuna shouted. Tsuna blazing orange eyes sent a shiver down everyone's back.

Gokudera and the other guardian's went ram rod straight and stood at attention. Gokudera was kicking him self for not having a camera, to capture Tsuna in all her Mafia boss glory.

"But why should we protect it, it ate us!" Nami exclaimed.

Tsuna's hard look morphed in to a full blown pout.

 **'Cute!** ' All the men thought at the same time completely blindsided and taken off guard by Tsuna's unexpected facial expression.

Tsuna landed onto the platform and placed the man down and turned back to Nami. "But! But!" Tsuna cried shaking her fists up and down.

"No buts! We don't owe the whale anything. We don't need to save it!" Nami shouted her tune had changed since earlier. She was fed up and just wanted out of the bizarre situation they'd all found themselves in.

The men were too stumped to say anything as the two woman argued.

"But we were the one's to strike fist!" Tsuna shouted.

That broke Usopp out of his daze. "Yeah! Now, that you mention it. . ."

"We were the one's to attack first. . ." Sanji trailed off.

"No!" Zoro said. "Not us. . ."

One by one the residents of the Going Merry turned.

"It was _Him!_ " They all uttered at the same time glaring daggers at Luffy.

"Hahaha. . . What?!" Luffy laughed completely clueless as to the situation he'd caused.

"#*$$,×*# *, ,/!";,?'!-~"

"Ah!" Nami exclaimed sounding satisfied. "I feel refreshed!"

"Yeah me too!" Usopp agreed.

"S-sowwy!" Luffy muttered through swollen lips.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Yikes!

"HA! Ha! Ha! Stop this unless resistance!" The woman sneered.

"If you want to protect the whale that badly, go right ahead." The man mocked. "We'll turn it into food for our town!"

The two continue to laugh at the old man and Tsuna. Until Luffy had had enough he walked over to the two cackling hyenas, grabbed both their heads and smashed them together. Knocking them out instantly.

"Luffy. . . ?" Usopp questioned awkwardly.

"I just. . . Felt like hitting them."

Tsuna smiled. "It's okay no one will hurt the whale now." She smiled down at the old man. Who looked from her, then over to Luffy.

"I thank you for saving me. . . But why?"

"I wasn't trying to save you. I just didn't like them for some reason." Luffy told the man.

Tsuna smiled. "I was trying to save you, you felt like a good person. Unlike those two." She said glancing down at the two weirdos Usopp had tied up.

"Huh?"

"-Say, who are these guys?" Nami questioned.

"-Hey, luffy! What are you doing?" Usopp asked trying to pull Luffy down from the palm tree.

"-Why are you doing inside the whale?" Gokudera said, glancing over all Luffy but otherwise ignoring the two fools behind him.

"-Stop it! Hey, luffy! Stop it!" Usopp begged.

"They're thugs from a nearby town. They're after whale meat." Explained Crocus.

"-What're you trying to do?" Usopp asked again.

"A whale of Laboon's size could feed the townspeople for at least 2-3 years, so. . ." Crocus told them all.

"Laboon?" Tsuna questioned.

"It's the name of this whale. It's the world's largest Whale, it's called the Island Whale, which only live in the West Blue." Crocus said staring off into the distance. "I won't let them have him as food. There's a reason he keeps hitting himself on the Red Line and howling at Reverse Mountain."

"It's loneliness, right?"

Crocus turned to look up at Tsuna. "Yeah, how did you know?!"

"You could hear it in his voice, the imaginable pain and loss." Tsuna said softly. It was almost unbearable to listen to the whales desperate cries.

"What happened did he lose his family pod?" Usopp questioned.

"He's a whale with a human heart. And he's been devotedly waiting for a certain pirate group. . . For 50 long years. . ."

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

Next chapter: 🌟Chapter 11🌟 Connections Forged And Promises Made! The giant Whale Laboon Appears!

Thank you for reading. Finally officially into the double digit chapters. It's taken a while but I've got there. Look forward to the what's to come, this is where the real fun starts in.

Rainbow Flames in a World of Water!

🔥Until Next Time x🔥


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Connections Forged And Promises Made! The giant Whale Laboon Appears!

Sorry its taken so long to update, family members have been ill and then my phone with all my stories written out was stolen out of my hand at the bus stop the dirty little gits! And after that I kind of lost the will to write for a while, but I'm back now so expect more chapies! :) (not the Rabbit.)

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

-Last Time-

"HA! Ha! Ha!"

 _ **Bonk!**_

 _ **Bonk!**_

"Luffy. . . ?" Usopp questioned awkwardly.

"I just. . . Felt like hitting them."

Tsuna smiled. "It's okay no one will harm the whale now." She smiled down at the old man. Who looked at her, then glanced over to Luffy holding the teens stare.

"Thank you for saving me. . . But why?"

"I wasn't trying to save you. I just didn't like those guys for some reason." Luffy told the man.

Tsuna smiled. "I was trying to save you, you feel like a good person. Unlike those two." She said glancing down at the two weirdos Usopp had tied up in rope.

"Huh?"

"-Say, who are these guys?" Nami questioned.

"-Hey, luffy! What are you doing?" Usopp asked trying to pull Luffy down from the palm tree.

"-What are you doing inside the whale?" Gokudera said, glancing over in Luffy's direction then back around, ignoring the two fools behind him.

"-Stop it! Hey, luffy! Stop it!" Usopp begged.

"They're thugs from a nearby town. They're after whale meat." Explained Crocus.

"-What're you trying to do?" Usopp asked again.

"A whale of Laboon's size could feed the townspeople for at least 2-3 years, so. . ." Crocus told them all.

"Laboon?" Tsuna questioned.

"It's the name of this whale. It's the world's largest Whale, thats how they get the name Island Whales, usually they only inhabit West Blue, but Laboon's a different case." Crocus said staring off into the distance. "I won't let them have him as food. There's a reason he keeps hitting himself on the Red Line and howling at Reverse Mountain."

"It's loneliness, right?"

Crocus turned to look up at Tsunain shock. "Yeah, how did you know?!"

"You could hear it in his voice, the imaginable feeling of pain and loss." Tsuna said softly. It was almost unbearable to listen to the whales desperate cries.

"What happened did he lose his family pod?" Usopp questioned.

"He's a whale with a human heart. And he's been devotedly waiting for a certain pirate group. . . For 50 long years. . ."

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

They all listened with bated breaths as Crocus told them about the promise made to Laboon and the heartache caused by it not been carried through.

"The reason why Laboon continues to ram his head against the Red Line. . . Why he faces Reverse Mountain and bellows. . . You'll hear it now. This is Laboon's story."

" I was taking care of the lighthouse as usual that day . . . When a group of jolly pirates came down from Reverse Mountain and into the Grand Line." Crocus explained.

"Swimming along side their boat was a small whale. That whale was Laboon." A small smile full of fondness crossed Crocus's face. "He'd gotten separated from his pod and had become attached to the band pirates while they were on their way to the Grand Line. They thought they'd left him in West blue but he'd followed them over the mountain. Island whales like him only inhabit West Blue as I said earlier."

"Why didn't they just take him along?" Luffy asked, Nami whacked him over the head.

"Idiot, the Grand Line's way too dangerous a place for baby whale."

"That was why they left him with me. They promised that after sailing the Grand Line that they'd be back, that was 50 years ago."

"50 years. Laboon's been waiting for those guys for 50 years?" Eyes wide and mouth agape Usopp was stunned to think he'd been waiting patiently and dutifully all that time it caused a feeling of respect to bloom in Usopps heart.

"So that's why he's bellowing? And he's ramming his head against the wall it's to reach the other side. . ." Tsuna paused looking down sadly. "To reunite with the ones he's been patiently waiting for all this time."

"That's correct."

But if fifty years had gone by and they'd been no sign of the pirates. Then, there was a good chance that those people had perished whilst sailing on the Grand Line. Tsuna cried internally just what were they getting themselves into her moment of self pity was interrupted. After crocus opened the door inside Laboons stomach. Tsuna was surprised to find that the door, they'd believed to be the exit back out into open waters and real blue skies. If fact actually opened up into a tunnel with a canal running through the middle.

"I'm surprised that he's still alive with a hole like this in his body." Zoro marvelled.

The tunnel didn't surprise Tsuna, After all both she and Luffy'd spent ten minutes rolling down one before they'd met up with everyone all the others.

"This is my doctor fun." Crocus said not looking away from the newspaper in his hands.

"Doctor?" Luffy repeated.

"I'm his doctor after all. I used to run a small clinic on the cape in my younger days. I was even a ships doctor, years ago."

"Really. . . Well then, be _**my**_ ships doctor!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Crocus huffed shooting down Luffy's invitation without a moment's hesitation. "Unlike you five young ones, I'm too old to be galivanting around the Grand Line, doing foolhardy things any more."

"A doctor huh . . . So that's why you're living inside the Whale." Sanji mused out loud.

"And all this is a result of your medical treatment." Gokudera whistled it was impressive to say that it was all done by one man, he can't even imagine how long it must have taken to build all these structures inside Laboon's body.

"That's right." Crocus had made it up the ladders on to a small platform three or so meters above the Merry Go. "When they get this big it's impossible to treat the from the outside. Here we go."

Crocus turned a lever and the metal wall in front of them parted sluggishly creaking. Tsuna sighed when the sun's rays caresses her skin they were to finally out of the whales body and back in to open waters.

"WERE OUT!" Luffy shouted standing at the front of the ship on the neck of the broken figure head. "IT'S THE REAL SKY!"

"But fifty whole years? Those lousy pirates sure are making him wait a long time. . ."

"Fool." Reborn mocked Usopp shaking his head.

"This _is_ the Grand Line, y'know?" Sanji took a long drag on his cigarette. "They're dead. No use waiting for them anymore."

"That's for sure, it's already been fifty years." Gokudera agreed.

"I guess that shows just how terrible and chaotic this unexplored ocean is going to be."

"How can you jerks say such extremely heartless things!?" Ryohei exclaimed.

Usopp ran up and joined Ryohei at his side, "That's right! Thats right! You don't know that! They might still come back, it's such a good story! A Whale that continues to believe in his Nakama's promise. . ." Usopp with his fists clenched spun in his heel in Crocus's direction. "Isn't that right, ossan!?"

"Yeah. But the truth is crueler than you can imagine. It was all part of their plan. But those guys ran away. . . From the Grand Line."

"No way. . . So that actually left the Whale behind?" Usopp shouted.

"They tried to run away from the Grand Line. . ." Yamamoto said not a trace of his usual smile in his face.

Tsuna frowned, "But doesn't that mean they would of had to sail across the Calm Belt?" She cocked her head to the side aiming the question at Nami. "Right?"

Nami nodded her head. "Yeah that's right."

"Even if by some chance they are alive, they would never return to this place. The seasons. The weather, the ocean currents, even the winds. They all go around in in unpredictable patterns. Common logic is worthless on this ocean."

' **Common logic is worthless on this CREW!. . .** ' Was the thought that ran though everyone minds. . . Excluding Luffy.

"The terror of the Grand Line quickly overwhelms the weak of heart." At that everyone turned to stare at Usopp giving him looks of pity.

Usopp flinched back sweatdropping.

"So those weak hearted shitheads. . . Without a thought for your life or their promise, packed up and hightailed it out of the ocean." Gokudera spat in disgust.

"They just abandoned the Whale?" Hibari said appearing by Sanji's side, almost giving the cook a heart attack.

"And he's been waiting here for fifty years for them to come back for him?" Tsuna looked up at Laboon.

"That's too cruel!" Usopp exclaimed.

"But if you knew this, why haven't you told him? The whale understands human speech, right?"

Tsuna looked over at Crocus. "You have, haven't you. You've told him before. It's just that he refuses to believe you, right?"

Crocus stared at Tsuna for a moment before nodding his head. "All of it. But he refused to listen. That night Laboon faced Reverse Mountain and bellowed for the first time, and ever since then he's been battering himself against the Red Line."

"Why?" Usopp muttered.

"Because he still believes they'll return from the other side of that wall. . . Because the moment he accepts that their not coming back, is the moment he has to acknowledge that his family has left him behind. And to Laboon that must be more painful to him, than continuously ramming his head against the mountain face."

"How did you know that!?" Crocus asked amazed.

Tsuna smiled softly, her head tilted slightly to the side and her eyes like two pools of molten amber half lidded she raised her right hand and placed it over her heart. "I could feel it here. Like a small flame in a snow storm desperately trying not to go out. He won't stop waiting even if they never come back. Even if they have left him behind. Laboon doesn't want to betray the promise he made to his most precious people."

Laboon let out a squeaky call in acknowledgment. The one eye that they could all see began to tear up and Laboon brought his head over to the ship where Tsuna placed a hand rubbing it over the rough scared skin gently.

The others watched unable to utter a single word. Once again entranced by the otherworldly aura that Tsuna seemed to possess. "But Laboon you can't keep up this self harming behaviour, of yours. After all. There's someone who's stayed with you all this time, he'd be sad to lose his companion of fifty years, Crocus-san is getting older now it's not good to make him worry so much. Don't you think so?" Tsuna tone was a lot firmer and her eyes had a chastising glint to them and her smile turned a little scary.

Laboon rumbled again a little hesitantly. While all the others sweatdropped. The males in particular hoping to never be on the receiving end of that dangerously persuasive smile.

Tsuna jumped in shock when she heard a scream from directly behind her. Before she looked up to see Luffy jump over her head and on to Laboon.

"What's that moron doing now?" Sanji said.

"Can't take your eyes off him for a second!" Zoro huffed.

Yamamoto laughed at the sight of Luffy running up Laboon's body. "Looks like he's going mountain climbing, haha."

"GOMU GOMU NO IKEBARA!" Luffy bellowed stabbing the top of Laboon's head with what appeared to be.

Gokudera glace planes. "Isn't that the ships mast?"

"That's the mast alright." Zoro said calmly arms crossed.

"Yup. Right off our ship." Sanji confirmed.

"Its our main mast." Usopp nodded. "...QUIT BREAKING THE SHIP!" He cried.

Laboon slammed his head down in pain and began thrashing around.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YHAT FOR!" Everyone screamed.

Laboon leapt out of the ocean and nose dived for the cape, he hit the ground and the earth shook.

"HEY! BOY!"

"Don't worry he won't die even if he gets crushed." Nami told Crocus.

Laboon rose up again in pain. The wound on his head spurting blood.

"Hah. Baka." Luffy taunted.

Laboon charged again recovering quickly but Luffy managed to dodge out of the way just barely. He punched Laboon in the eye and was smacked back in to the capes lighthouse his body littered with scratches and dirt.

"What's he thinking?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

Luffy sprung back to his feet, jumped and kicked Laboon's head. And was once again smacked back against the lighthouses stone exterior and remained on the floor this time not rising to his feet.

"Luffy what the he'll are you doing?" Zoro shouted.

Ignoring Zoro, Luffy suddenly shouted. "It's a draw." The shout halted Laboon's charge in it's tracks.

Luffy laughed and placed his hat back on his head. "Pretty strong, ain't I? You wanna beat me, don't you. Our battle isn't over so we're going to have to fight again someday. Your nakama may be dead, but from now on I'm your rival! We'll fight again some day to decide which one of us is the strongest!" Luffy pointed up at Laboon. "Once we're finished sailing the Grand Line, I'll be back! Then we'll finish our fight!"

Laboon teared up and bellowed but this time instead of loss his cry was one of excitement.

"Looking good!" Luffy praised his handy work. "This is our fight promise! So until we come back. Don't go hitting the wall and rubbing the mark off!"

Tsuna sweatdropped at the slightly disturbing sight of Laboon. Who was now sporting the symbol of the Strawhats crew. It was badly drawn. . . Very badly drawn and sadly covered the entire front of Laboon's head masking most of the scars. Tsuna didn't know what looked worse the sight of Laboon's numerous scars or the wonky face paint that look as if it were melting off.

"YOSH!"

Ryohei cocked his head to the side as he looked around the deck, something was missing but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Hey what happened to those two?" Usopp asked passing by with the wood to fix the mast Luffy had snapped off.

"Ahhh!" Ryohei exclaimed, "I thought there was something missing."

"Oh those two. They must've run off." Nami said airly. "I wonder who they were anyway. . ."

"Weirdos." Gokudera and Zoro said at the same time.

"Just forget about them their not important." Reborn said.

Nami nodded in agreement anyone that she couldn't get useful information or extort money from was of no use to her. No point wasting energy.

Tsuna wandered over to Luffy's side when she saw him retrive somthing from the deck. "What's this?" Luffy asked holding up the object in his hand.

"I looks a little like a compass, but I've never seen one like this before." Tsuna said inspecting the bracelet. It had a glass dome, inside of it was a little pointer one side was red it reminded Tsuna of a watch. Only it didn't have a minute hand for the numbers around the side to symbolise each of the hours.

"Eh! You don't know either. Well, never mind we'll figure it out later." Luffy smiled.

"OI ZORO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP! I AIN'T THE SHIPS CARPENTER!" Tsuna blinked when she heard Usopp's shout of fury.

Followed by Nami screaming. Tsuna jumped off the ship and over to the navigators side. "What's wrong Nami?"

"Your too loud." Luffy complained pouting, he enjoyed talking to Tsuna but Nami had stolen her with that scream.

"What is it, Nami-san? If it's food you want never fear!" Sanji appeared with large plates of food in both hands and balanced on his head. After making it to the top of the hill Tsuna blanched when she saw that he also was balancing a plate on his knee.

' _ **How did he manage that? Wasn't it uncomfortable?**_ '' Tsuna thought ultimately deciding that Sanji must have been a circus performer in his past life. Tsuna walked over and took the plate from Sanji's leg.

"You don't have to do that Hime-chan." Sanji said smiling.

Tsuna returned it with one of her own. "It's fine, really."

"How sweet~💖." He swooned. He felt the dagger like glares stabbing the back of his head but he was slowly building up a tolerance to them it wouldn't be long before he'd be flirting with Tsuna without a care in the world. After all he'd discovered the guardians biggest weakness and that was that they won't do anything that will make the little sky queen angry or upset at them. Sanji chuckled darkly. What suckers.

"Food." Usopp drooled popping up out of no where.

"The compass! It's broken! It won't point in a single direction. . ."

"Oh dear, Nami's right." Tsuna said worriedly.

"Round and round it goes. . ." Usopp pointed out.

"Don't you have a spare one or something, don't tell me you were all irresponsible enough to set off for the Grand Line with only one compass." Gokudera cocked a brow. "After going on and on about how dangerous and unpredictable the Grand Line was to us?"

. . .Stab one. . . Nami flinched.

"Hahaha, that can't be Gokudera. I'm sure Nami thought about possible outcomes and has a another one somewhere, right?

. . .Stab two. . .Nami flinched again.

Blushing red Nami scratched the back of her head and laughed in embarrassment. "Well. . . About that. . . You see. Huh!" Wait a minute she wasn't to blame, back when she was a thief Nami was always we'll prepared. Yes! This time was different that was because. "It wasn't my fault how do you expect me to go out and buy necessary supplies when. . ."

"THESE GUYS!" Nami said furiously, frantically pointing her finger at the accused Zoro, Luffy and Sanji who look down sheepishly, "Always cause trouble on every island we dock on!"

Tsuna, Usopp, Gokudera sighed loudly all three worrying about their cloudy looking future.

"Heh, fun!" Luffy zoning out half way through had gone back to watching the spinning compass and found great amusement in its twitchy dial.

"So you all came here without any idea what you were getting into." Asked Crocus unnerved by their seemingly lack of forethought as to the world they'd be throwing themselves in to.

"What brazen stupidity." He admonished. "Did you come here to throw your lives away?"

"Food?"

"It's FEED for you, moron." Sanji sneered at Luffy who didn't seem to have heard him at all as he continued to stare at the dish Sanji had prepared consisting of the Elephant Tuna he'd won during the competition on Loungetown.

"I told you, this ocean has no common logic to it. That compass isn't broken."

Nami gasped in realisation. "Then, could it be a magnetic field?"

"That's right. The islands in the Grand Line are abundant with minerals. . .causing abnormal magnetic fields a long the entire line. What's more the wind and currents are completely unstable. If you're a navigator you must realise how insurmountable this is."

Nami sighed. "Your right. . . If we can't determine our direction we'll never get anywhere. I didn't know about this. My bad! Hahaha!" She trailed off in embarrassment.

"Oi! This is bad! How are we going to make it?!" Usopp seethed.

"What do people use while sailing the Grand Line to navigate their way if they can't use a compass." Appearing by Tsuna's side cutting off Usopp's panic induced rampage in its infancy, Gokudera voiced out loud what the others had all been thinking.

"This ain't bad, it's great!" Luffy mumbled between mouthful of food.

"Save some for everyone else Luffy." Tsuna sweatdropped watching as the lanky captain as he ate mouth full after mouth full, spitting bits everywhere as he spoke.

"HEY YOU GUYS PLEASE BE QUIET FOR A SECOND!?"

Tsuna flinched at Nami's shout and turned with a sheepish look on her face. "Opps! Sorry."

"Don't talk to the Tenth like that! Orange wench!" Gokudera snapped.

"But this is really delicious! This Blue-fin Elephant Tuna."

Luffy was ignored as everyone focused their attention back on to Crocus. "Answering your question a moment ago, trying to navigate the Grand Line will be impossible. . . If you don't have a Log Pose."

"Log Pose?"Tsuna echoed.

"It's a unique compass that memorises a magnetic field."

"!" It suddenly dawned on Tsuna that a little while ago that little gadget Luffy had found could possibly be what Crocus was describing. It did after all remind Tsuna of a compass.

"Luffy." Tsuna said spinning around.

"A strange compass? Like this." Luffy held up the object he'd picked up off the deck for Crocus to inspect beating Tsuna to the punchline.

"Yeah, like that." Crocus nodded.

Tsuna sweatdropped when Crocus didn't seem to fully register what Luffy had shown him and continued on.

"If you don't have a Log Pose. . . Sailing the Grand Line will be impossible."

"I see. . . But hold on a second. Luffy?. . ."

"Huh?"

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ONE!?" Nami bellowed punching the unsuspecting captain in the face.

Luffy was sent flying along with the food half hanging out of his mouth. He fell down to the floor the Log Pose still in his hand.

"Those two weirdos must have dropped it on the boat when they made their escape. . ." Tsuna said. Luffy nodded rapidly at her side.

"They did?"

The two nodded.

"Why'd you punch me?"

"I felt like it."

Tsuna sweatdropped laughing a little it was easy to tell why she'd hit him. Nami couldn't accept the small possibility that Luffy had known something she didn't and had been more prepared than her.

"Felt like it?"

"So this is a Log Pose. It doesn't have any markings."

"The islands on the Grand Line in at the rules created by magnetic fields. So in order to travel from Island to island, the Log Pose must readapt to the magnetic field of each island, and it will point you in the right direction." Crocus explained to Nami.

Tsuna was in awe at how the same world could be so different depending on where it is you are. Crocus continued to tell them about the seven magnetic fields that were starting points for all those who travels over Reverse Mountain. And how in the end they all lead to the last Island Raftel. Tsuna wondered if the last island would be their way back home.

"In all history, the only person known to have confirmed it's existence. . . Was the Pirate King. The island is legendary."

"Raftel. . ."

"So it has to be there then… One Piece!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Who knows. Thats the most prominent theory, but no one has been able to reach there."

"We'll know once we get there." Luffy said biting through a fish bone. "Now that I'm done eating, should we get ready to set off?"

Ussop and Sanji froze in shock at the demolished food.

Tsuna watched the two beat up their captain for not leaving anything for them it was a common sight one that Tsuna had long since grown accustomed to. Those that weren't quick didn't eat.

"Log Pose huh? We have to take good care of this."

Tsuna suddenly got a bad feeling. The fight over the demolished food began to get out of hand when Sanji spin kicked Luffy.

"You damn! Rubber man. I wanted Nami-san and Tsuna-chan. . . I wanted them to. . . eat more!" The kick sent Luffy flying backwards right in front of where Nami was. Luff as he flew past clipped the Log Pose with his hand the fragile glass dome over the pointer shattered rendering it useless.

Tsuna fell to the floor in shock. What were they meant to do now, they hadn't had it for five minutes and it was already broken tears streamed down Tsuna's cheeks. ' **i want to go home!** ' She cried internally. Tsuna glanced at the frozen Nami who was still staring down at the broken Log Pose.

The two fighting continued to bicker completely unawares to the destruction they'd just caused.

"it was nice knowing you." Gokudera said lightly clipping Sanji's shoulder. Who turned with a confused look on his face.

"Sanji-kun."

The confused look on Sanji's face morphed into one of adoration. "Yes, Nami-san!"

"Both of you, go cool your heads off!"

Tsuna watched Nami punch the two trouble causers off the cape and into the sea only feeling slightly sorry for them. "How are we going to set sail now that the Log Pose is broken?"

"Our precious Log Pose was. . ." Nami murmured sadly.

Crocus came to the rescue. "Don't panic. I'll give you mine."

Crocus walked off towards the light house. "I'll get it Nami." Tsuna said before following Crocus into the lighthouse.

Looking around tsuna could see that it was decorated very simply there was a chair infant of a fire place that had a few photos dotted around on the walls. Crocus waled over to a cabinet and began to rummage around. While he was doing that Tsuna wandered closer to the pictures.

A few of them were of Crocus himself and Laboon while others showed Crocus smiling with what looked like a group of pirates,Tsuna wondered if they were the crew that Crocus sailed with when he mentioned before that he was a doctor for a ship for a short while or that maybe it was one of the many crews that passed through the Red Line and they'd struck a chord with each other before the began their journey.

Either way all the photos showed Crocus smiling and looking happy, it made Tsuna smile. She picked up the camera resting on the mantel of the fire place no doubt this was the camera used to take all the pictures judging by all the scratches and the bits where the silver paint had come away it was an old looking camera not like the digital one back in her world that had a screen on the back to show the pictures taken. No, this was on of those cameras where you'd need a dark room or something similar to develop the pictures.

"Here it is." Crocus passed the Log Pose to Tsuna noticing the camera in her hands, Tsuna went bright red and placed the camera back on the the fire place with a small thank you for the Log Pose.

Crocus picked up the camera and placed the string it was attached to around her neck. "Take it."

Tsuna's head shot up. "I couldn't, I mean its yours." She stammered like a fool.

Crocus smiled. "Consider it a thank you gift for helping Laboon."

"I didn't do much." She said looking down at the camera hanging infant of her chest in embarrassment.

"You read Laboons heart and got through to him. . ." he said.

Smiling softly tsuna looked up at the old man.

"Before your friend stuck the mast in his head and fought with him."

Tsuna's smile twitched and she sweatdropped.

After that the two went back out to the others to see the two from before prostrating themselves before Nami.

"Whisky peak? What a strange name." Luffy said.

"What's that?" Ryohei asked the two.

"Thats where we live. . . uhm, sir." Replied the crown wearing man.

"What happened to your own ship?" Gokudera glared down at them.

"Its busted." The woman said trying to sound cute.

"Isn't that an extreme thing to ask, Mr.9, after trying to kill the Whale?" Ryohei frowned.

"Hahaha, no shame." Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna didn't like them not one bit they didn't show an ounce of humanity to Crocus-san or Laboon but now they were asking for theirs. Really too shameless Yamamoto had hit the nail on the head.

"So what are you guys?" Usopp interrogated.

"I'm a king."

"Liar." Nami and Gokudera deadpanned tugging on each of his cheeks.

"if you lie in front of the Tenth again, I'll blow you both to ashes." Gokudera threatened, looking like the ideal gangster.

"We can't say." The blue haired woman said as if just the thought of revealing their identity was painful.

"But we want to go back to the town." The fake king was back on his knees pleading. "We don't want to be secretive, either, but. . ."

The woman finished the rest of what Mr.9 was going to say. "But the motto of our company is ''mystery'' after all. . ."

"We just can't tell you anything about us."

"Sounds shady." Tsuna said blandly watching the two flinch.

They bowed even lower. "Pacing confidence in your character, we're begging you."

The two continued to beg and Tsuna couldn't help but pity them a little she didn't like them and they hadn't really done anything. They'd attempted it, but failed. There was no honour in beating down an enemy that was already at its lowest.

"Don't do it. No matter what they say, they're dishonest people." Crocus warned.

Yes they were dishonest good for nothings, but Tsuna didn't think they were truly bad people just very annoying. She watched Reborn get his kicks toying with them for a little, Nami joining in to mess with the two and played her part by holding up the Log Pose given to them by Crocus-san when Nami gestured to it, giving the two a small smile. Their anger quickly reverted back to begging leaving her with a sense of whip lash.

"You can ride with us." Luffy told them.

"HUH?!"

"Did you say Whisky Peak? Let's go there."

"What?"

"Hey, are you serious!?" Usopp spluttered. "We're troubling ourselves taking these shadowy people?"

"Whats the problem? Don't worry about the small things." Luffy said calmly. Not at all bothered by the concerns the others had regarding the two before them.

"There's no point worrying about something that may not even happen." Reborn told them all jumping off Yamamoto's head and on to the table in front of Luffy where he was sat on top of the table with his legs crossed. Looking down and the two kneeling his black eyes bore into theirs. "if it turns out to be a trap, all we have to do is beat them into submission."

The two flinched as the baby's cold callous words. While on the other side, the others in particular the five more prone to violence.

"I see. . ." Sanji said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Makes sense. . ." Zoro agreed gruffly.

"Reborn-san always knows what to say." Nodded Gokudera.

Tsuna sweat dropped at how easily the five were suckered in to Reborn's way of thinking. ' **The real danger is right infront of you.'** She thought silently, not having the guts to say that out loud in case the Devil Baby heard her with his bat like sense of hearing.

"But you can only choose the rout here, the starting point."

Luffy leaned around to look at Crocus. "if we don't like it, then we can go around one more time."

Crocus smiled. "I see. . ."

Turning back around Luffy sighed, "Now, shall we get going? Now I've made a promise with the Whale. Let's get ready to set sail."

"Who on earth are you?" Miss Wednesday asked Luffy, who was in the middle of stretching.

"Me? I'm. . . the man who'll be King of the Pirates."

Tsuna watched the two look at each other and snicker, "laugh all you like, but Luffy will become the king." She said as she passed by the two over to Laboon.

"You be good for Crocus-san and take care of yourself." Tsuna smiled when laboon nudged her forehead with his own and let out a sad sounding squeak.

"ARH! Laboon, don't think about it Tuna is my crews alien! You can't have her!" luffy shouted running over and pulling **Tsuna** away from said whale. The two growled at each other pushing their heads together in some warped kind of tug of war.

Luffy was the one to lose when he was kicked in the head from behind and sent flying in to the side if the Merry Go, "THE TENTH/HIME-CHAN DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU IDIOT/SHITTY CAPTAIN!" Tsuna felt and arm wrap around her waist and looked up to see Gokudera was holding her with Sanji at his side both their legs were raised still and they were both glaring towards the downed captain.

Black lines appeared down Tsuna's face when she watched Luffy slide down the side of the ship using his face before landing on the ground with a thud, "D-do you think he'll be okay?"

Sanji let don his leg and beamed at her, "Don't worry Hime-chan, that guts got the tenacity of a Cockroach, no matter how much you try to kill him. He'll just keep on popping back up."

She sweat dropped a second later when Nami shouted that everything was set. Luffy sprang back to his feet and on to the ship. Tsuna couldn't help but imagine Luffy's head on the body off a cockroach, it creeped her out immensely.

After Nami received a quick lesson on ow to read the Log Pose and everyone was on the ship. They all gave their goodbyes.

"See ya, flower pops! Thanks for the Log Pose!" Shouted Luffy.

"Yeah. Have a safe trip!"

"See ya, whale! I'm leaving now!"

"TO WHISKY PEAK. . . FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥ㅎ🔥

Next chapter: 🌟Chapter 12🌟 A Town That Welcomes Pirates!. . Setting Foot On Whisky Peak!

🔥Until Next Time x🔥


End file.
